What Eyes Couldn't See
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: If you look closely, the eye picks up more then you think. A simple blur becomes something. A light becomes a shape. A world becomes colorful. Look into my eyes... 3x4 only, little 2x5
1. the freak

**Hey guys I hope you like my new story, basically like what the summery says Kuki is known as the "freak" of her school and she is considered a outcast. But then a assignment comes (figures right?) and Wally is paired up with her and maybe he'll see there is more to her then just rumors. This story is when they're 16 plus a little OCCness with Wally and Kuki but only because they're decommissioned so I wanted they're personality's to be different a little, but mostly Wally because he's considered a big jerk. But I hope that doesn't stop you guys from reading and enjoying it!**

* * *

><p>"She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freakay!" me and my best friend, Ace, sang to a particular person.<p>

This particular person is Kuki Sanban, she is just absolutely weird. She asked questions that no one understood, she had a weird obsession of these rainbow dorkies, she had no friends, she was always at the cemetery, some people even say she does voodoo to control people to like her. But why she is a freak is mostly because her cousin is in the circus and had nowhere else to go but stay with her family, the whole circus. I heard Kuki and her sister do weird flexibility tricks with the circus, a natural born freak with a freak show. Perfect fit.

She was at Speedway buying a slurpee when me and Ace saw her. My best friend Ace used to like her but she shot him down how many times in 8th grade, so now he started to not like her. Good thing too because that was before she started getting weird. Ace told me I used to hang out with her and some other losers, but like I believe that! Me and her? I'm a jock and she's so... Freak showish.

She continued to ignore us until finally I asked, "whatcha doin' cookie?"

She hissed, "it's Kuki, smarts." She didn't look at us.

Me and Ace oohed, she rolled her eyes, "buying a slurpee?" Ace asked fingering the cup.

"Okay, how can you possibly turn my buying a slurpee into a insult?" She turned around and just stared at us... Challenging us, weird right?

Me and Ace just stared at each other and laughed, "what if we just want to talk huh?" Ace asked.

"Well, I don't." She turned back around to pay for her drink.

"Okay, I can respect that." I said calmly till once she turned around she ran right into me and the slurpee spilled all over her. Not what I planned but I'll take it, she stared at it in disbelief.

I pretended to act scared, "ohmigod Ace, watch out she's going to do some voodoo on me!"

"Oh man, you better watch out for the circus freaks! They might cartwheel over you!" then we broke out in fits of laughter.

She ran out of there while me and Ace smiled in success. Once we went out the doors, I unlocked my car to open my car door. Me and Ace got in the car and drove to some Lime Ricky's, it was this really cool teen hangout place that a kid named Ricky opened up. Technically his dad gave him permission, but still, it was a pretty cool place to hang out with no kids or adults being annoying.

Once we got out, you could hear the music from the outside and the neon lights shining through the windows of the warehouse. We entered seeing crowds of people dancing and drinking root beer, as we walked through the field of bodies we said "hey" or "what's up man?" to some people that we see at school.

Finally, me and Ace made it to the bar to sit at our stools. Yes our stools, they were good seats to watch the live performance while getting a root beer. Ace knew a guy who knew Ricky to get our own seats but only if we came in at least 2 times a week. Not that we minded, it was pretty easily holding up the deal since this is the coolest place to go. Once we sat down our friends came up to us, Patton with his arm around Fanny, Tina **(numbuh 10)**, and Steve **(numbuh 34), **sometimes we call him Steve-O like in the Kick-Ass movies? Steve is exactly like him, doing the craziest, sickest, most funniest stuff, so why not call him Steve-O?

I nodded my head upwards and called, "hey guys, what's up?"

Patton returned the nod and said, "good thing school was let out early. How does someone set fire the pool?"

Steve-O said happily, "I did that, but it was Wally's idea." He acted so proud of it.

Fanny rolled her eyes, "leave it to stupid boys to do something stupid"

"How did you even come up with the idea?" asked Tina.

"Haven't you ever thought if a pool could be on fire?" I said smugly. Somone had to be curious of the idea.

Fanny responded for Tina, "only someone with a 2.0 GPA could think of something so dumb."

I glared at her while she gladly glared at me back, Steve-O piped up, "let's not forget who did the prank here and risked getting suspended."

Ace chuckled, "or expelled, how'd you not get in trouble?"

Steve-O smiled proud, "no one's in the aquatic center during my study hall. That was probably the best fake bathroom break I took."

Tina slapped his arm, "someone could've gotten seriously hurt Steve-O!"

Steve-O leaned back on the bar, "relax Tina, it's not like anyone was there."

"You could've burned down the building!" She said trying to put some common sense through him.

I took a sip of root beer then retorted, "it's too bad he didn't." I sighed just thinking about the wonderful thought.

Ace leaned forward in excitement to tell everyone something, "has anyone seen the freak lately?"

Patton looked at him weird, "no, why?"

Ace continued, "well, today we saw her at Speedway and she ran into Wally- just wait." Ace was ready to crack up but had to wait to laugh for the end, "she spilled all her slurpee on herself so in the middle of her shirt there's a giant blue spot!" Then Ace started laughing along with Wally, Fanny, and Steve-O. Tina and Patton exchanged glances telling each other, "I can't believe we hang out with them."

Tina spoke up with a protest, "Wally, quit harassing that poor girl!"

My face froze. Was she for real? "Oh, okay, so you go be her friend."

Tina bit her lip which I continued, "exactly, you even think she's a freak. Why would anyone hang out with a weirdo?"

Tina snapped, "we hang out with Steve-O."

I turned toward Steve-O and ruffled his hair, "he's funny though, that makes up for his weirdness."

Tina asked, "and what if she's an amazing good person?"

Wally was irritated with her and said, "then go be friends with her, let's see if she really is. Or maybe she'll do her circus voodoo act for you." I pretended to be excited which earned a few laughs from some people.

Tina rolled her eyes, "shut up, Wally." She took my root beer that I was about to drink and took a big gulp. Ballsy. Got admit the girls got guts.

I snatched it back, "that's mine! Get your own, girly."

Tina flicked my head like I was a dog telling me, "bad boy." Ace pulled out a bag of candy from his pocket, "hey, want a Red Vine?"

I probably looked at it like a little boy in a toy store, "yeah, I do!" And gladly grabbed a few with the others grabbing some as well.

Patton started the conversation, "did you guys hear that we're having a project in Sanders class?"

I stopped my chewing and looked at him, "so?"

"It's a partner project, assigned partner project." Stated Patton.

Mostly everyone groaned, they hated doing work and if they were assigned to do work with a partner, they were going to be forced to help. I continued chewing my red vine, "I hope I don't get stuck with that Hoagie kid, what a geek."

"Yeah, but he's dating that hot Abby chick. Maybe it won't be so bad if you get to see her," winked Steve-O.

I shrugged, and went on with people to name, "you could have kissey Lizzie."

Everyone shuddered at her name, she got the name from trying to make out with a kid named Nigel Uno in front of the class. It didn't end up so well, but Nigel managed to get out safely- just barely though.

Ace quivered, "if I get stuck with her, I just might move back to Spain."

Fanny thought, "who's worse? Kissey Lizzie or the freak?"

Everyone thought about it with all saying at once, "the freak"

I finally took a long gulp and asked, "does anyone know what time it is?"

Steve-O looked at his cell phone, "5:12."

I choked on my drink, I kept on coughing with Ace patting my back. Once I was able to breathe again I yelled, "crud! I have to go."

"Where exactly? A date?" teased Tina.

I snapped, "no!" Then I groaned, "I have to babysit my bratty brother. You need a ride Ace?"

Ace shook his head and once I got up, Fanny gladly took my spot. I glared at her, "stupid shelia."

Patton was about to protest but Fanny held his chest back, "I have a 3.0 GPA, what yours? Oh wait it's a 2.0!" She smiled in victory, then she mumbled, "stupid boy."

Everyone "oohed" at the burn, I sighed, "there are two reasons why I'm not going to majorly burn you back." I held up my pointer finger, "one, because I'm in a hurry." Then I held up my middle finger, "and two, you're Patton's girlfriend."

Fanny gave me a death glare, everyone else bursted out laughing, even Patton chuckled a little. I then pretended to grab her nose while acting his thumb was her nose, and put it behind my butt to make a sound with my mouth to sound like I farted. Then I pretended to put Fanny's nose back on, "now you have poo nose." I smiled and pointed my fingers toward her while walking out. This time everyone was laughing hard out loud, except for Fanny.

I unlocked my car and got in, once I started to leave I saw Kuki walking toward the cemetery and mumbled, "freak."


	2. the assignment

**Hey you guys requested it so I updated it! Thanks everyone for reviewing and saying Wally is a dick face XD I think we all know that, am I right? Haha so like I said the beginning of the story will have a little OOCness but as they go on they will unfold more into their character. Hope you like it! And not the whole story will be Wally's POV, as you can obviously tell once as you start reading.**

* * *

><p>Wally walked in the school with Patton and immediately went toward Patton's locker, it was usually were they hung out before and in-between class. They arrived and saw everyone there already, Fanny gladly greeted Patton, "hey babe!" Then she scowled at Wally, "Wally."<p>

He returned the scowl, "Fanny."

Patton put his arm around Fanny's waist and started the conversation, "you guys ready for Sanders partner thing?"

Everyone nodded except Tina and Steve-O, "we don't have Sanders, we have Matthews." said Tina motioning toward herself and Steve-O.

Fanny mumbled, "lucky" while everyone else rolled their eyes jealous of them.

Just then Kuki walked by and Wally hollered, "see you in class freakzoid, maybe we'll be partnered or something!" Wally snickered while everyone else looked at him odd.

Steve-O asked, "you want to be paired up with her?"

Wally laughed, "no! If she hates me as much as I hate her then this will probably bug her more, just eating her on the inside."

Stevo-O nodded and fist pounded Wally, Tina on the other hand rolled her eyes. Wally saw her and furrowed his eyebrows, "oh c'mon Tina, just laugh once in awhile."

Tina leaned against the lockers, "and if you are paired up with her? She could make you fail, she is smart you know. She could hold that grade against you and then you'll be screwed."

Wally chuckled, "what are the chances? There's at least twenty kids in our class, I seriously doubt I'm going to be paired with her."

Tina looked at the clock and placed her hand on his arm and sighed, "I'm just warning you, karma is one bitch." And walked away with Wally watching her leave.

Fanny smirked, "well looky here, the stupid boy has a crush on a smart girl."

Steve-O excitedly asked Fanny, "who? Is it that Rachel chick?"

Fanny then yelled, "no, it's Tina!" and rubbed her temples while mumbling, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Wally went red, "I do not, she's just a friend."

Ace gave him a sly look, "yeah, and _good _friend."

Wally bit his cheek so he wouldn't lose it, "you guys... I swear sometimes. I'm just going to class."

Steve-O asked, "what are you going to do for 5 extra minutes?"

Wally shrugged, "maybe I'll make a paper football for me and Ace to use during class." Then he went toward his class. He entered the class and saw Kuki, she was talking to Mr. Sanders.

Wally mumbled, "freak" under his breath. Wally sat down and had several attempts at a football but failed until finally seconds before the bell rang.

Mr. Sanders went up to the board and put in big writing, "Titanic vs. Lusitania" and turned toward his class and began discussing the Titanic and the Lusitania, while in the back Wally and Ace played paper football.

Ace misfired and hit Kuki, she ignored it and continued taking notes like the rest of the class. Wally looked at Ace in annoyance while he just shrugged.

Wally tapped Kuki, "hey freak of nature."

She snapped, "what do you possibly want?"

"Pass me that football." He pointed toward the paper football that was next to her foot.

She asked with venom in her voice obviously annoyed, "why should I? What have you done for me except to ridicule me beyond belief."

Wally rolled his eyes, "how about you come to Lime Ricky's. I'll let you in."

Kuki stared at him in disbelief, "and if I come will you leave me outside? I think I'll pass."

Wally groaned, "will you just pass me the football?" He more demaded then asked.

"No, you should be taking notes like everyone else." She motioned toward the rest of the class.

"Okay, I'll do that once pigs fly." He joked with a smirk.

Suddenly they heard a "Beetles, quite irritating Sanban and start taking notes. You need the help for next test."

Wally looked at the teacher in disbelief, "she was irritating me!"

The teacher bit his cheek trying not to laugh, he then said sternly, "notes now, Mr. Beetles unless you want to take a stroll to the principals office."

Everyone "oohed" as Wally grudgingly took out his notebook, then he heard Kuki giggle and lean forward toward Wally, "oink oink." Wally bit his lip, he had to admit that was a pretty good burn and was actually impressed.

Finally minutes before class Wally turned toward Ace, "maybe Patton was wrong. No assignment."

Mr. Sanders then put down his chalk, "for your homework you will be assigned a partner for a assignment that will be due in a two days." Everyone looked around looking for their friend to see if they'll partner up.

Mr. Sanders held up his hands, "quiet down, but I will pair you up." Suddenly there was a loud groan from everyone one.

"Your assignment is what your theory is on how the Titanic went down in three hours but the Lusitania took only fifteen minutes. All you and your partner have to do is to a 2,000 word essay, just 1,000 words each person." Then suddenly there was more groans that were louder.

"Now, I already have paired you guys up-" he grabbed a clip board with a piece of paper, "Rachel with Hoagie, Ace with Brianna, Lizzie with Sydney, Sean with Shean, Loise with Louis, Wally with Kuki, John with Leonna, Danna with Donna, Nick with Jane, Addison with Allison, and finally Chase with Courtney." He looked at the class to see half the students with a horrid looks on their face.

The bell rung and Wally's eyes were almost out of his head. He quickly grabbed Ace and pulled him toward him, "Ace, what am I going to do? I have the circus girl!" Wally panicked.

Ace pushed Wally away, "I don't know what I can do about it, I have Brianna! The dumbest girl in class, how is she supposed to do my work when-" then Ace pretended to chew gum and twirl his hair while saying in a high nasally voice, "we should write about which kind of mascara works best!"

Wally looked at him strange, "what has that to do with boats?"

"Exactly! But at least she does have a nice rack," Ace shrugged trying to focus on the positive.

Wally groaned, "seriously man, what if she invites me over or something? She could trap me in her basement with her voodoo magic!" Wally ran his fingers through his hair thinking of the worst things that could possibly happen.

Ace grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "I won't let that happen. If it does then I will call 911 and have them get you."

Then Kuki walked up to Wally, "since we are forced to do this project together you will do your 1,000 word part on your behalf and I'll do mine, then we can edit and type it at my house tomorrow." She adjusted the books in her hands and waited for Wally's response.

Wally shook his head in disbelief, "a whole day to write a 1,000 essay?"

Kuki giggled slightly, "if someone took notes then this wouldn't be hard. In fact this project is rather easy, I don't know why Mr. Sanders paired us up when this is really simple."

"Simple for someone with a 5.0 grade point average. What if I don't come?" Wally smiled thinking he outsmarted her.

She looked down for a second but then met Wally's green orbs "I talked to Mr. Sanders, he already told me that we'd be partners to help you pass this class. Sure, I didn't agree at first, but then he said I'll get extra credit- which I need for college. I asked about this situation and he said he will automatically fail you and just grade my portion of the assignment." She smiled outsmarting Wally, suddenly his smile turned into a frown.

He turned his head away to not look at her and huffed, "whatever."

She continued talking even if he was not looking at her, "be at my house at 3, here's my address." She wrote her address on a piece of paper and gave it to him, "I hope you make the right decision." She then walked off like nothing happened instead of her threatning his grade.

Wally couldn't believe it, she didn't insult him or even glare at him. For a minute he totally forgot about the rumors about her and just thought she was a normal, smart, and pretty girl. Just a simple girl in class that sat next to him and triedr her best trying to get into a good college in the business industry. He came back into reality when he felt a grip on his shoulder, "total pain in the ass right? It's like she totally owns you."

Wally glared at him and hissed, "she doesn't, okay?"

Ace held up his hands defensivly, "I was teasing Wally, you going to do the project?"

"If I have to so I can pass without summer school then, yes. I've never been in it, but school in summer? No thanks."

Ace looked at him shocked, "did you get in a car accident or something? You always went to summer school when we were young, I'm surprised you managed to pass these past years."

Wally just didn't say anything. He didn't remember his childhood, how was he supposed to react? He just walked on with Ace toward the school parking lot to drive home, but first drop off Ace. He got home and immediately threw his back pack on the kitchen table and used the notes to write his essay, plus he used the Internet for some help because at first he didn't get how a person could sink. It was later he learned the Lusitania was a ship not a person, his mom came into the room, "hello my little marsupial! Did you just get home?"

Wally looked up from his paper filled with only probably ten words- at the most! He replied, "I came home thirty minutes ago, do you know much about the Lusitania?"

Mrs. Beetles smiled, "honey, you know I can't really help with US history."

Wally slammed his head on his notebook and let out a loud groan, "I can't do this!"

She felt bad and saddened a bit, "sorry Wallabee, how about you call a friend?"

Wally looked at his phone on the table, then he said "thanks mom." Mrs. Beetles left with a smile on her face.

Wally dialed her phone and heard a soft, "hello?"

"Hey Tina, could you help me?" asked Wally feeling uncomfortable.

"Wally? I saw it was your number but I thought it was your brother again. Help with what exactly?" She asked.

He explained the project and in reply she giggled on the other line, "figures from you Wally, but I'll help-"

He yelled, "yes! Thank you!"

She then said, "hold on, only for one thing though..."

Wally sighed, "lay it on me"

"I get to sit on your special seat whenever I want to this month." He could tell she was smiling on the other line feeling triumphant.

He paused, "yeah fine, now just help me." He pleaded.

The whole few hours into it she told him verbatium what to do, it looked so well that someone else did it. Technically someone else did but he wouldn't admit that, it was almost like Tina's homework. He looked at the paper once again to see it filled front an back, "thanks Tina, enjoy my seat."

She laughed, "oh I will, see you tomorrow." Then hung up on him.

He looked at the time, 6:45. He widened his eyes, he hoped it wouldn't be this long with Kuki. But he would have to see tomorrow, maybe she won't do voodoo on him?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it! Oh and if you want to help some then if there's like crazy OOCness that is just bugging you I will look at it and maybe fix it, but like I said for the tenth time the beginning is supposed to be a little like that. Sorry to disappoint *someone from crowd* "shut up! We get it!" lol so this time let's hit 18 reviews?<strong>


	3. facts vs myth

**Hey I'm so sorry I didn't update once I got the reviews but only because I went to a Taylor Swift concert yesterday so we had a little party beforehand. You might be thinking "why didn't you just update once you got home then? Huh?" well I got home let's see…. 1 in the freaking morning! Yah too tired obviously to update, but here's the chapter that I hope you'll like!**

* * *

><p>Wally was in plane geometry with Fanny and of course they sat next to each of, not out of will but by force. Wally kept on tapping his pencil on his notebook creating a beat, Fanny looked at him with the corner of her eye very irritated and spoke, "will you quite it?"<p>

Wally turned toward her but continued with his beat and said, "nope."

Fanny quickly took the pencil from his hand and broke it in half, she gladly gave it back, "oh, what a shame." She said sarcastically.

Wally looked at the two pieces bummed at first but then tapped his beat again with booth halves, this time louder and faster. Fanny groaned and took the pieces to throw them out at the garbage can, she sat back down and said, "now you can't write at all." She had a smug look on her face feeling victorious.

Wally glared at her for a second before he grabbed her pencil and broke it in half and dropped it on the floor. Fanny yelled upset, "you stupid boy! That was my last pencil and you just broke it! What am I-" she stopped once they heard the teacher speak.

"Fulbright! If you have a issue with Beetles, take it outside of class. This is a classroom not a rodeo, I'll see you at detention." The teacher turned around while the class snickered.

Fanny yelled in protest, "but it wasn't my fault! He broke my pencil!" Which led to more snickers, she reddened once she realized once she said.

The teacher rolled her eyes, "just borrow one from Mr. Beetles."

Fanny froze and turned toward Wally with a smug look on his face knowing this was killing her. Wally grabbed a pencil and gave it to her, "you can take it if you want."

She growled and snatched it from him, Wally chuckled to himself. Usually when it came to math class it was always a battle between him and Fanny, usually Fanny got him in trouble with a detention but this time Wally finally defeated her. Wally tapped Fanny to get her detention, she turned toward him irritated. He licked his pointer finger and drew a vertical line in the air showing a imaginary score board, in response Fanny rolled her eyes.

School finally ended at 2:37, that meant almost twenty minutes of free time till he had to go to Kuki's house. Ace walked out with Wally while saying, "what am I going to do? I can't just bail."

Ace tried to help his friend, "maybe you could do another project later on so you don't have to do this one?"

"But what if the teacher doesn't let me? Then I'm screwed with summer school. Face it Ace- I'm sunk." Groaned Wally.

Ace patted his shoulder, "maybe it won't be so bad, it's a lucky day. You got Fanny in detention after all, that never happens!"

Wally smiled, "that's true." He said goodbye to Ace and drove toward the address of her house. As he passed several house he looked down the paper then back at the houses to see if he has the right address.

Feeling frustrated he asked himself, "where the crud is this place?"

He turned a left and finally stumbled on the right address, he looked at it in disbelief. This couldn't be the right house, it was too nice! It was large with a big garage on the side, the driveway connected with the pathway to the double wooden door. As he walked up the pathway he felt like he was walking through a field of flowers, there were tall one's that were his height or some that just barely came up to his ankle. He rang the door bell to see a slight blue tint on the wood that made up her house, once as he was about to ring the doorbell again Kuki answered the door. She looked at him for a second then asked, "you have your essay?"

"Yes."

Then she smiled and opened the door wide open, "Come in."

He looked at her weird, "what if I didn't have it?"

"Then I would close the door, no point wasting my time if you don't want to do the project with me." She said plainly like it was no big deal.

She walked on while he stood there looking at the house, it wasn't a hut nor did it look like a pigsty, it had a nice dark wooden floor. When you entered the door you smell some pine with no spec of dirt anywhere, if you turned toward the left you'd be in the living room, if you turned right you'd be seeing stairs. He took off his shoes on the nice rug left in front of the door and followed Kuki down the corridor, as he looked up he saw the ceiling to seem like it never ended. As he titled his head a little lower he saw the upstairs hallway balcony that led to other rooms. He continue to follow her and hit the kitchen, it was all modern with marbled counters, black and white with a huge table a little to the right. Wally just stood in the entryway amazed at the place, plus he didn't really know where to put his stuff.

She sat down in the corner where a desktop computer is and looked at him, "what? You surprised it's not a hut?"

Wally couldn't speak but managed to say, "yes- no- where do I put my stuff?" Kuki came up to him and took his book bag and put it on the kitchen table and walked back to the computer.

Wally went red from embarrassment and just said, "oh." He continued to awkwardly stand there.

She looked at him weird again, "I know it's not a hut like you were expecting but can you manage?" she said teasingly.

Wally shook his head out if his thoughts, "I'll be fine but it's just-"

She rolled her eyes but managed to smile, "I've dealt with people like you, it's a challenge but I can take it."

He walked over to where his bag was a pulled out a crumpled piece of paper then walked over to Kuki. He gave her the piece of paper and pulled a chair next to her and rested his hand in his hand. She reluctantly took it and read it over with her eyes shooting out of her head, "Wally, this is really good."

Wally leaned back and said cooly, "I did get a little help from a friend."

She turned toward the screen and started typing but didn't stop the conversation, "or do you mean you forced that poor Jeremy kid **(numbuh 13- I've been using that name a lot for him huh?)** into doing it?"

Wally said defensively, "no! I actually called a friend to help."

Kuki bit her cheek trying not to smile, "at least you did it yourself."

Wally rolled his eyes at her and sighed, "I'm bored."

She said sarcastically, "good to know."

Wally looked around and saw nothing moving, he didn't hear footsteps, no talking, he didn't even hear the TV going. He asked her, "where's your parents?"

"Work." She still continued to type.

"Siblings?"

"Neighbors."

He raised his eyebrows at her, was she allowed to have boys in her house while her parents were gone? "Do your parents know that I'm here?"

"Yes, why? Do you want to meet them or something?" She turned toward him while rubbing her hands on her pants.

Wally said quickly, "no! God no, I'm awful in front of parents. But do they trust you this much?"

She nodded her head and got up to get a snack, "I never really brought anyone home for them to see because of the whole freak rumor thing. You want a snack? I'm starving."

He thought for a moment, so the hut living thing was scratched off but what about the circus freak thing? He responded, "I'll have what you're having. Where's your circus cousin?"

Kuki opened the fridge and slammed down carrots and peanut butter, she seemed angry, "I knew someone would hear about it."

Wally snickered, "everyone knows about it, you perform with your circus freak cousin in the flexibility act."

Kuki, frustrated, opened the lid of the peanut butter and opened the bag of carrots, "I don't perform daily. It was one night when their rings person pulled a hamstring!" she calmed down and continued, "she stayed for a few nights when their tent was over filled, and only her, not the whole circus."

She dipped a carrot in the jar and ate it, while chewing she said, "now you have your facts straight."

Wally looked at her disgusted, "what are you doing?"

"Carrots and peanut butter. Let me guess, you're going to tell the whole school I eat baby arms and dip it in peanut butter right?" she crossed her arms and asked rudely.

"No, it's just that it looks... Gross." He said disgustedly.

She shoved the stuff over toward him, "try it."

He slowly grabbed a carrot and dipped it in the peanut butter. He carefully put it in his mouth and chewed it, his face brightened, "this is good!"

She smiled, "told you."

Wally thought about it, she seemed actually pretty normal. No circus freaks, no hut living, but there's still the cemetery and voodoo stuff... But it just didn't come to his mind at the moment. He acted like she was a normal girl, he looked around, "so no parents right? Well how about we go to the couch?" He said suggestively and wiggled his eye brows.

Kuki nearly choked on her carrot, "what? First you hate me now you like me? Whatever happened to freaky circus freak?"

He laughed, "I was teasing, but you know a lot of girls would kill to be you."

Kuki licked her fingers, "I heard, you are some sex God."

Wally nearly choked on his carrot as well, "what have you heard?" He heard he was a player but nothing like this.

She fingered the peanut butter jar and said casually, "oh you know, that your a player, kissed lots of girls-"

Wally raised a eyebrow, "that's it?"

"Not to get too personal, just that you had sex with half the girls at school. But that's something I'd expect from you." She closed the lid on the jar and tied the carrot bag to put them away.

Wally froze, he wasn't a virgin but he didn't have sex enough to be walking in the STD factory! He went red and just went with it, "oh... yeah." But with some uncertainty.

She walked back to the computer and continued typing, he came next to her but pretty close to make her freeze for a second but shook it off. He asked, "are we almost done?"

She asked, "and by we you mean me right?"

He shrugged, "if my name's on it and I get a good grade, I just don't care."

She stopped typing and said, "shoot! I almost forgot about something! How can I forget?" she said in a hurry. She quickly got up, almost stumbling on her chair and ran upstairs.

Wally looked at the screen then remembered about the voodoo stuff, he freaked out a little and decided to snoop around. He walked toward the family room to see nothing, he quietly went upstairs and went toward her sisters room to just see purple, her parents room was just elegance. He went downstairs to see if she had a basement, he felt completely nosy but it was for his own safety after all. Wally saw a door right next to a closet and peeked inside to see darkness, he clicked on the light and saw stone steps and stone walls and as he looked to see the end of the stairs. But he found no end, just black.

He took the risk and slowly went down the stairs to see pitch black, he desperately felt around to find a light switch, once he turned it on he couldn't believe what he saw...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's short (again) but I wanted a cliffy really badly! You know? Keep you wondering ;) well you guys were just amazing on the reviews! Instead of 18 reviews you gave me 27! You guys really want me to update huh? Well let's get, hmmm 34? Yes the number that makes of think of WallyKuki **


	4. opening up

**Hey thanks for reviewing everyone! Thanks also for the anonymous one's that I couldn't reply too! Well I got 37 instead of 34! Thanks guys! Well I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>He saw clutter just everywhere, it was a normal basement or in this case- storage. He looked around and saw from Christmas decorations to Halloween decorations, some pictures probably her mom when she was younger with her mom, more pictures but of Kuki and her sister younger, and baby clothes with baby toys. But he didn't see no demon circle or voodoo dolls hanging down, nothing.<p>

He went to turn off the light and as he did he went to take a look one last time before he went upstairs. As he turned around he saw Kuki's frowning face, he screamed and stumbled back, "Jeeze Kuki, what were you planning to do? Kill me?"

She turned on the light to look at Wally for a closer look, "what are you doing in my basement?"

His face went red and stuttered, "I- um- dropped a pencil?"

She didn't take her eyes off of him, "har har har that's so funny." She said sarcastically, "if you wanted to see my house you could've told me instead of be a creep."

Wally rubbed his arm uncomfortable and mumbled, "Sorry about that"

She smiled and hugged him really hard almost crushing him, she chirped, "that's okay!" Then she quickly released him and was completely red, "I have no idea where that came from..."

He smirked, "That's okay, I have that affect on girls."

She bit her cheek from laughing but so she won't give him satisfactory, she turned around went upstairs to hid her face from Wally so she can laugh. Once they came upstairs she turned toward him, "so what's the real reason?"

Wally looked down suddenly feeling guilty and mumbled, "rumor."

She didn't hear him, "what?"

He said a little louderm "rumor."

But she still didn't hear him, "speak up I can't hear you."

He finally said out of frustration, "a rumor! I heard you do voodoo to get people to like you!"

She then had that angry face again, the one when she heard about the circus rumor. She furrowed her brows and asked, "if that was true, don't you think I'd be popular or at least have a small group?" Then she softened, "don't you think I would have someone?"

Wally started to feel awkward but felt like it was okay for her to open up like this. She sighed and shook her head, "sorry, we hate each other, barely know each other and I'm opening up to you like I've known you since we were little."

Wally didn't reply, how could he? He felt awfully guilty but awkward at the same time. She groaned, "you don't believe me do you?"

He looked up and tried to say he does but couldn't get the words out, "you looked everywhere else but you didn't look my room!" She said angrily, breathing heavily.

She stomped up the stairs and he followed slowly and once he was inside, he saw nothing but rainbow monkey's, so that rumor was true but it's not like she really showed it. She then sat down on her bed and then realized what she's done, "I'm so sorry, you must think I'm bi-polar or something. Let me guess you're going to say to everyone-" Then she mimicked Wally in a low voice, "I went to Kuki's and we totally hit it off man! She was awful though, and she's bi-polar, dur hur hur."

He raised his eyebrows and sat next to her, "I really sound like that?"

She looked at him in disbelief like that's all he had to say from that so she just responded softly, "in my world, yeah/"

He sighed, "look, I know I seem like this super cool guy but I just understand-"

She stopped him, "see people say that but they don't really. What do you know about this? Tell me do you not have friends? Do rumors practically torture you every day? Do you have people harass you?" she asked.

He looked down, "no."

She laid back, "exactly." Then sighed, "I'm sorry I brought you up here in my tirade. I didn't mean for you to think that I wanted to- er" she didn't know what to say.

"Do it?" he asked.

"Yep."

"I thought of that first but you know-" he put his hand on her thigh, "we still can." He said suggestively but teasingly.

She said sternly, "move your hand." Then he moved it up and down her thigh. She giggled, "off my thigh I mean, Beetles."

He smiled and laid back too, "I can't believe after all these years you are actually a pretty normal person."

"Who would've thought?" She said in addition to that, "I can't believe that everyone's stupid enough to believe the rumors."

"To be honest though, you didn't exactly protect yourself."

She sat up irritated, "I tried at first but it's hard with one person against the whole school, you know."

He still laid on the bed, "at least now I can straighten it out. I mean, am I the only who came over?"

She shook her hear then hugged him again, "thank you thank you thank yooou!" She let go quickly, "I have no idea what's gotten into me."

Wally smiled, "you just can't keep your hands off of me."

She smirked and whacked his arm. He then sat up, "seriously can we do it?"

"Wally!" Kuki gasped.

Wally chuckled, "I thought so." She dragged him off the bed, "Wally, you're not even supposed to be in my room!"

He purposely let her drag him, "but I'm so lazy."

She kept on dragging him out the door, "okay, I can drag you but my stairs are wooden. I can't promise that you won't get brain damage."

Wally quickly stood up, "there is that issue..."

"Maybe that's why you're so thick, because you fall down stairs!" she giggled but meant it as a tease.

He snapped, "you were just so nice to me, why are you being a jerk?"

She looked at him shocked, "I was teasing Wally, and me being a jerk? Wally you practically tortured me for 3 years."

Wally would've been yelling at her actually if it was with a totally different girl but yet just couldn't unleash his anger- at least not at her, "teasing? You didn't sound like it at all." He followed Kuki back to the kitchen where she sat back down. She started typing and said, "you know, I never not done a assignment before."

Wally froze, "where are you going with this?"

"I feel rebellious, maybe I'll fail this. It won't affect me." She put on the fakest smile ever just to show Wally will really get it.

"But it'll affect me!" He almost yelled.

Kuki pretended to act dumb, "oh really? Totally slipped my mind! You should get started." She stood up to show Wally her seat and to take it.

Wally stared at her in disbelief, "is this for getting back at me for being mean to you? Or the stairway?"

Kuki didn't say anything he stood up and sighed, "maybe I should just go. I get it, you were being a good host to me and of course I've been a jerk all those years. I can see why you're angry with me." He grabbed his bag off the table and went toward the door to put on his shoes.

Kuki walked up to him and said softly, "please don't go, I'll finish the paper if you want."

He didn't look at her, "that's okay if you don't want to, I get it. If it helps, I'll tell everyone you're a pretty cool person and to have people stop harassing you. See you in class." Then he went out the door. She couldn't believe that she just let Wally Beetles in her house, then she opened up to him, he was considerate, and she just let him go? What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little short but just to let you guys know I'm off to New Jersey just to look at my sisters new collage so I won't be able to update till Sunday :( but since I won't be updating till Sunday let's make this a challenge shall we? Hmm let's get instead of 37 reviews let's get 52! Yes the old 25 pairing! You may be thinking "no way! 52! 15 reviews by Sunday!" yes. That is exactly as I plan, we can do it!**


	5. the janitor's closet

**It's midnight. I'm tired. I'm cranky from being stuck at a air port but I love my reviewers so much I updated right now. And I am proud to say we got 52! Yessss! Ugh I guess that makes my tiredness a little less irritating… oh and thanks to all those anonymous reviewers I couldn't reply to, you guys mean the world! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At school Kuki was conflicted on the whole fight yesterday, she wanted to forgive him but she couldn't, she wanted to be angry at him. Kuki entered the classroom to do extra work or unfinished homework, usually it was unfinished homework so she had to be the first person in so she can have some peace but she wasn't this time.<p>

Once she entered, she saw Wally sitting in his desk writing something in his notebook, Kuki tried to ignore him and just sat down in her seat to do work. Several times she looked up and saw him focusing on his notebook but sometimes she thought he would look at her back. She wanted to get up, talk to him, do something! She closed her book and looked up to see Patton, Ace, and Fanny coming toward him. Kuki immediately opened her book back, she kept on thinking _"stay mad at him Kuki, he's just another jerk."_

Wally looked up once he heard a "hey man!" Ace gladly did his and Wally's secret handshake, Wally on the other hand didn't seem to into it.

Ace looked at him odd, "what's up man?"

Wally just mumbled, "nothing"

Patton asked, "yeah, you didn't even make fun of Jeremy's new pocket protector? He got one in a pink color, he thinks it's a red! Sometimes he just makes it too easy." He smirked.

Fanny spoke up, "was it freak monsters house?"

Ace perked his head up as he remembered, "that's right! Did she hurt you? Oh man, she did voodoo on you! That's why your acting weird!"

Wally rolled his eyes, he liked Ace but he could be as dense as Steve-O. But he was just wondering because of the whole Kuki thing, "you know, she's not bad. She doesn't do voodoo."

Everyone looked at him until Fanny spoke up, "I thought the voodoo thing was just made up but now I know it's true."

Wally leaned back, "seriously guys, she's not a circus freak or a voodoo queen. Sure she may be a pain in the ass at times but she's cool."

Ace then said, "look what she's done to you man!"

Wally got up upset at his so-called friends, "look guys-" but he stopped once he heard the bell ring. Mr. Sanders then came in saying, "take your seats, take your seats. I trust everyone did their assignments?"

Some looked at each other in confidence while some with worry and sweat. Wally was one of those with worry, what was he to do? He sighed and put his head on the table thinking this is it, she either wasn't going to turn it in or just didn't bother finish it. The probabilities were endless on what awful thing she could do, why couldn't he just apologize? Oh yeah, then he'd be known as the freak. Then he heard, "well, it looks like some people didn't try, but the majority of the class turned it in." The teacher went off to his desk to grade the papers.

He turned his head so slightly to see Kuki's face in a book, he sighed. Figures. The teacher then announced, "while I grade, please pull out your text books and read page 285 to page 235." Everyone did so except Wally, he never brought his text book to class.

Wally was trying to make a paper football until a wad a paper hit his head, he turned toward the direction it came from irritated. He saw Ace mouthing, "open it up."

He turned toward the wad of paper and opened it up slowly. Figures it was from Ace, it read, **"so seriously, how was the freaks house?"**

Wally wrote down **"she isn't a freak. She's actually a normal person."** Wally threw it back at Ace intentionally hard.

He didn't get a reply at first so he thought Ace wouldn't talk to him till after class, until he was hit in the shoulder with a wad, **"normal? This is coming from a girl who shot me down several times. How can anyone resist me?"**

Wally chuckled to himself admiring Ace's confidence so he threw back, **"I don't know how about you ask her? Everyone thinks she's a freak because of the rumors WE started."**

Almost immediately he was hit with a response, **"doubt she'd talk to me, she hates our guts now. Are you sure she just didn't use voodoo on you?"**

Wally was about to throw back his reply when he heard, "Beetles, can you please come up here?"

Wally froze, busted. He shot a look toward Ace who tried to hid his face, he came up to Mr. Sanders desk, "yeah?"

The teacher put his hands together and looked up at him, "did Sanban help on your side of the assignment?"

Wally felt nervous, she defiantly messed it up for them to fail. Then the teacher called, "Sanban, the desk please." She looked up and slowly walked toward the desk.

"Yes, Mr. Sanders?" she asked sweetly, Wally rolled his eyes. _Teachers pet._

"Did Beetles do his part of the assignment or did you do it?" he asked. Wally was thinking that maybe he thought that Wally cheated? Or maybe didn't bother but Kuki covered for him?

Kuki smiled and said with confidence, "believe it or not Wally did it all by himself, the only thing I did was fix his grammar."

Wally looked at her, sure it was his paper but Tina did it. Tina's in AP US history, so this assignment was like a joke to her. Kuki was covering for him, he looked back at the teacher who looked astonished, "this essay was perfect, best in the class. Good job, Sanban." Then he turned toward Wally, "you too, Beetles"

They went to turn around but the teacher stopped them, "how would you two like to tutor my struggling students in the lower class?"

Wally froze, how could he tutor if he had no idea what was going on half the time? Kuki turned around and smiled, "we'd be happy to"

Wally wanted to stomp on her foot or some sign as in "no" but Mr. Sanders was watching them. This was obviously Kuki's version of torture, the teacher smiled, "splendid! You two will start after school tomorrow in the library."

Kuki nodded and walked away, Wally didn't say a thing. This is surprising considering he is a very... Outspoken person. Kuki sat down and continued reading in her textbook while Wally just sat down in disbelief, what was he going to do? He just felt bad for whoever he was tutoring. But wasn't he mad at her? Finally the bell rang and his friends rushed to his side with Ace first asking, "are we busted?"

Wally said, "surprisingly no, apparently I got a A+ on the assignment." He was still in shock over the whole thing.

Fanny asked, "how could you get a A+? I got a B- and you are a stupid boy!" she was in shock as well.

Patton asked, "did freak show just do the assignment?"

"No, I had Tina's help."

Ace wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh, I see, Tina's help."

Wally shoved him slightly, "not like that." He said irritated, "she basically did my homework."

Patton added, "well, that's good"

Wally groaned, "no! Now thanks to how well 'I' did I have to tutor some kid after school!"

Everyone turned toward him and laughed, especially Fanny who said, "you couldn't even teach a horse to crap!"

Wally said ignoring his friends laughing, "shut up, I get it."

Then he saw Kuki and needed to talk to her, he told everyone, "see you guys later."

He walked away from his group and took Kuki's elbow, she tried to go the other way but he was to strong. She tried clawing, pushing, pinching but nothing worked until finally he let go once they were in a janitor's closet and asked, "why are you so weird?"

She looked at him angry, "why are you such a jerk?"

He sighed, "that's not what I meant, I mean I'm confused."

"Shocker."

He furrowed his brows, "listen! I mean how could you do that? Just turn in the assignment?"

She looked at him odd, "so I don't drop a letter grade."

He asked, "aren't you mad?"

She sighed, "I was, but I think I was over reacting at my house. I guess I was just upset with the rumors... not you."

Wally leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "you had a right to be... angry at me I mean."

She looked at him in disbelief, "Wally Beetles being a softie? Never thought I'd see it. Especially toward me."

He said, "don't get used to it. Look, I guess I was a idiot for thinking I can just come to your house and not expect you to be upset."

She put her hands on her hips, "please, go on."

He didn't want to, but of course he should, "and I shouldn't have started the rumors." He said quickly hoping she didn't understand.

She leaned forward and yelled, "you started them? Why I should-"

He leaned back and raised his hands in defense and yelled, "it wasn't just me!" He sighed and pressed the bridge of the nose to calm his temper, "look, what I'm trying to say is-" then he said quietly "I'm sorry."

She smirked, "I'm sorry? Wally, are you apologizing?"

Wally nodded not saying another word, she then said softly, "thanks. Why were you in class early?"

"I wanted to say what I needed to say but of course I chickened out. Are you sure you're not the voodoo queen? I haven't been acting myself lately." He said teasingly.

She would've been angry- correction, she should've been angry but he was teasing after all, but teasing is a little like making fun. Kuki tucked a stray hair behind her ears as Wally asked, "why did you reject Ace?"

She suddenly frowned, "why does it matter?"

He shrugged and said smoothly, "he never told me and I doubt if I ask again he'd tell me the truth."

She sighed and looked down as she kicked a little place on the tile, "well, I just didn't like him." Then she looked up, "I had a feeling it wouldn't go well you know? Like he's kind of like a player and has no respect for girls. I just didn't want to get hurt, good thing I didn't date him. But either way I still got hurt," She said softly.

He rubbed his arm seemingly uncomfortable and tried to look elsewhere. All he could say was, "oh."

She asked, "what'd he tell you?"

Wally let go of his arm and just said, "like I said, he never really told me. All he said was 'I never really liked her anyways."

She laughed a little and said, "if he never really liked me why did he ask me out five times?"

Wally looked at her shocked, "five! I thought it was only twice?" He laughed silently.

She shook her head, "nope, each time I said no."

Wally smiled, "obviously, you call me a jerk? I call you a heartbreaker more than a freak."

Kuki said sarcastically, "thanks."

He sighed and lightly face palmed his forehead, "sorry, not used to it."

Kuki just replied, "that's okay, you don't have to. We're not really friends." Then she lightly patted Wally's arm, "I should get to class. I'll see you in the hallways." And walked away with a fake smile. She opened the door and right before it closed Wally called for her, "Kuki!"

The door closed on his face, he took a step back and yelled, "ow! Crap!" and held his nose for a few seconds. Then he opened the door to see people walking to their friends but no Kuki. He looked left and right but he didn't see her walking, he heard the warning bell letting the kids know that they have five more minutes left to get to class. He ran his fingers through his golden hair and sighed, he'll have to find her later if he can find her so he walked toward his class.

Kuki on the other hand was only a few feet around but hid behind a corner, she poked her head through to see if he was still there. She didn't see him which gave her the oppertunity to relax. She slid down the wall and just thought, _"we couldn't be friends. He's a jerk that started those rumors, basically ruining my life. Plus, there's his lackey's that won't leave him alone either."_ But the back of her head was was fighting back, _"but he apologized, he feels guilty. He was really sweet to you and understood why you were angry at him. Plus, he's mega cute."_

Her conscious kept on fighting whether it was right or wrong to like him. She looked at the clock, only a minute left to get to class but she wasn't rushing like she should be, she just kept wondering. She shook her head shaking the thoughts in her head, she should talk to him. But first... School.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys liked it, it was longer this time too! This time let's get like… 61? 62? Doesn't matter just somewhere in 60's would make my day :) please review for any critiques or praise!<strong>


	6. a genuine invitation

**Hey guys! Jeeze when you guys want something you guys really want it! Thanks you reviewers and especially my anonymous one's that I can't reply too :'( especially horse that cant crap, totally made me crack up! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After school Kuki tried to stay clear of Wally, she saw him one time and she just sprinted the other way. She didn't care if her class was basically right next to him, she just couldn't talk to him. As she walked down the stairs some skater guy and his group skated by and threw wads of paper at her yelling, "see you at the circus tonight, freak!"<p>

She was ready to cry but she was used to it. Plus, she wasn't even going to be at the circus. Jokes on them! She continued walking and reading while waiting for her dad to pick her up. She knew it was risk of Wally seeing her but he had his own car and the parking lot was on the other side of the school. Then she sat under her tree where she usually sat after school and read her book again.

Suddenly she heard a gruff, "hey."

She looked up startled to see Wally, "oh, hey." She said quietly turning her head back into her book.

He sat next to her which led her to be rather confused, "where's Ace? Finally got a life on his own?"

Wally chuckled and bit his cheek, "you could say that, he's hanging out with Steve-O after school."

"Steve-O? You mean that football guy that microwaved some kids cell phone in cooking class a few weeks ago?" she didn't look up so she could focus on her book but asked rather surprised.

Wally laughed and leaned against the tree, "yeah, he's the best mate anyone could ask." Then he turned toward her and saw she was still focused on her book, "is your face always in books? I mean come on?" he took the book from her grasp and looked at it front and back.

"Halo?" he smirked turning toward her.

She grabbed it back frustrated, "that's mine, Beetles."

He raised his eyebrows, "since when have we been last name basis."

She snapped immediately, "since when have we been casual?"

They sat in silence as she continued reading her book until she finally yelled, "why are you even here?"

"Don't like me here with you? You should be happy that I'm here."

She shook her head with a sigh ignoring his arrogance, "no, I mean, you have a car, why aren't you driving. Away. From here."

Wally looked insulted but maintained his composure, "it got towed."

Kuki gasped, "ohmigod! What are you going to do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, it wasn't my car."

Kuki's mouth dropped in astonishment, it wasn't even his car? Did he steal it? "Then who's was it?" she closed her book suddenly interested.

Wally smiled, "look who's suddenly interested. It was my cousins crap car, I was getting a new one anyways." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Wally! This is serious!" she scoffed, how could he take it so lightly?

He looked at her odd, "it doesn't matter, he said he didn't care what I'd do with it. He was going to give me a new one after school." He said plainly, "I see I got you on first name basis."

She ignored him and raised a eyebrow, "you mean to tell me that your cousin didn't care what you did to his Mercedes-Benz?"

Wally bit his lip trying not to smile, "you know, now that I think about it. Maybe he was trying to tell me that he does care what I do with that."

She looked away and giggled silently but she tried to look busy, she wasn't supposed to talk to him. What if he brings up the whole closet incident? Silence passed by as people looked at Wally and Kuki weird with people pointing, she looked at him with the corner of her eye to see him trying to hid himself. Of course, she should've guessed. Where was her dad when she needed him? He asked, "you know if you want, you want to come to Lime Ricky's?"

She looked at him shocked but thought this had to be some joke, she laughed, "yeah, okay."

He had a confused look on his face, "what are you doing?"

She patted his shoulder, "I get it now. If you want to embarrass me in front of the school, you're going to have to try harder." Maybe she was just being paranoid.

"What are you talking about? This is an honest invitation, no catch."

She froze, no one has ever invited her anywhere. Not that she remembered at least, so how was she supposed to respond? She quickly pulled her feet to her chest and nervously played with her shirt looking for an answer, "um... I don't know. I would like to but what about your arrogant friends?" she honestly didn't even want to even talk about them.

He sighed, "you'd like them- well not Ace obviously nor Fanny, but you'd like Tina the best."

She felt a lump in the back of her throat, "Tina? I couldn't, she's so pretty and I just get nervous because she could take me down-" she snapped, "like that."

He grabbed the top of her head to move it toward him, "if you call her pretty and nice to her, you'll be fine. She's pretty cool."

She asked, "but you can barely stay here with me, what makes you think you could take me to Lime Ricky's"

He looked down and swallowed, "look, I want you to meet them. Make them think you're not a freak."

Kuki sighed in disbelief, "how can you change their minds when you can't even change your own?"

Wally's mouth fell open, suddenly he felt a lump in his throat and suddenly didn't know how to respond. This is coming from the guy who can make the best come backs and leave it at that. Kuki shook her head in disappointment, "I knew it, I knew you could never change. I knew from the closet we couldn't be friends, how could we? You're the high school jock who is on the, as you say-" she quoted, "on the top of the popular crowd." Then continued, "and I'm just... Me." She motioned herself as she sighed.

Wally ran his fingers through his hair, he's never been more nervous in his life and this is Wallabee Beetles we're talking about. He cleared his throat, "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"And what exactly?" she snapped, her eyes were glassy with the tears starting to form.

He continued, "we got off the wrong foot-"

She interrupted harshly, "about 3 years ago."

He started to get irritated how could he talk when she was putting him down? "Listen, I think you're cool and I want to at least hang out with you one time."

She looked at his eyes, they were begging for at least one chance. She couldn't help but soften her expression, "I don't know." She couldn't get the words out, "how can I? I know you apologized and all which I think is sweet." She put her hand on his shoulder, "but just... I'm not sure if I can trust you yet."

He asked, "why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel bad. Even when you don't try, you end up making me have this pain in my chest and I just know it's your fault."

She didn't know whether that was good, maybe she was the only one to crack his armor. Or maybe she was softening his heart, either way he was opening up just like she did at her house. It's like they have some unknown connection, she managed to get the words out, "I-I didn't mean too."

He asked, "just come to Lime Ricky's tonight. If you don't go I'll leave you alone, I'll never talk to you."

She stared at him for a second just torn what to do, she nodded and said softly, "okay." Suddenly they heard a car horn which startled both of them.

They looked to see Kuki's dad parked on the side. She bit her lip and pointed slightly toward her car, "my ride's here." She quickly got up and walked quickly toward the car, as she put her hand on the handle she turned around and shouted, "hey!"

Wally looked straight at her, she continued to yell, "do you need a ride? A ride home since you have no ride at all." She was uncomfortable.

He shouted back, "I can walk."

"Are you sure? It's not a big deal really."

Wally smiled and drawled, "If I have to."

She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but laugh, he came up to her and opened the back seat door and got in and Kuki got in the front. Kani looked happy even if it was a boy, "who's this boy?"

"This is Wally, he's my-" she stopped herself, "a kid from my class. His car is-" she didn't want her dad to think that the only person that she talks to is a bad influence. Actually, he is, but she didn't want him to think that!

Wally piped up, "in the shop, sir."

Kano looked impressed, "sir, I like that."

Kuki shot a confused glance at Wally, and he said he was bad around parents. Finally they dropped Wally off at his house, Kuki called out the window, "bye Wally! See you later!" then she closed her eyes and groaned to herself.

She thought why is she acting so girly around him? He's just a guy, she was not falling for him or anything. It was like a whole other side coming out! Wally smiled to himself thinking there's a great chance of her coming tonight

* * *

><p><strong>You guys liked that? Huh? Well I can tell if you liked this then you'll love chapter 7 because while I was in New Jersey I spent all my time writing it so it's EXTREMELY long. Or it could only be 2,000 words but I think it's at least 3,000 so let's get to 72 reviews! Who's with me? C:<strong>


	7. gravity

**Wow… this is probably the most I have ever written… without the bold stuff I looked at word and the word count showed a little over 5,500 words! O.o so you guys wanted a longer chapter! Enjoy! Lol okay so thanks to the anonymous reviewers that I couldn't reply to especially Morgan who noted the Kano thing that I will change! Darn auto correct… remember Hoagie? Lol pot…**

* * *

><p>Kuki was dropped off by her dad in front of Lime Ricky's. Her dad looked unsure of this because this place didn't look so, "study worthy." Plus, a random invite? It sounded suspicious, he unrolled the window, "Kuki!" he called for her.<p>

She didn't move a few steps in front of the car and he was already worried, that figures. Kuki swiftly turned around, "yes, daddy?"

He had a worried expression on his face, "you know if you get in trouble or anything happens, call me."

Kuki smiled at her dad. He was a grump, sure, but he was protective of his kids. She came up to him and kissed his cheek and hugged his head, "I'll be fine. I'll call you when I need to be picked up."

He nodded and rolled up the window and drove away with Kuki smiling and waving. Once he was gone, she sighed in relief. She was strong for her dad but for herself? She just couldn't handle it, what would happen if she entered those door? She slowly walked to the door, now she was staring at a metal door all she had to door was turn the knob now. She shakily reached for the knob and put her hand on it, just turn and open. Simple as that! But then thoughts ran through her head, _"what if it was a joke? What if he's not there and I end up standing in the corner? What if he's a hour late?"_ these were possibilities so of course she's terrified that one of them happened.

She let go of the golden knob and stepped back, she said softly, "I can't do this." Once she took a step to turn around so ran into something hard.

She looked up and shortened her breath feeling like there was a lump in her throat. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and stuttered, "o-oh Wally, h-hi." She turned her head, he probably thinks she's a wimp.

He stepped a little back for some room, "leaving before I come?"

She looked at her cell phone, "you're late."

He smirked, "check it again, you're early. I'm on time."

She frowned,"I don't want to go in.

He shrugged,"that's fine, as long as you came.

She looked shocked, he practically begged her to meet his friends and to come, and now he's fine with her leaving? She huffed, "I didn't have to come you know, I could've stayed home."

He crossed his arms basically challenging her, "and do what exactly?"

She just glared at him, "...stuff."

"Cool, I like doing stuff too." He replied sarcastically then continued, "but you came anyways."

She didn't look away, she just wanted him to let her go, "I'm going home, sorry that I didn't meet your friends." And walked past him, but only a few feet he asked, "where are you going?"

She replied, "home." and kept on walking.

He looked confused, "why? I told you to meet me and my friends at Lime Ricky's. Let's just go somewhere else." He took out his keys and fingered each one. The house key, the car key, probably the baseball locker room key, then some other keys that probably have no importance really.

Kuki looked at his hand full of keys and asked, "but were not friends or anything."

His eyes looked hurt as she said it, but he acted like it didn't affect him, "no, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't get to know you." and motioned toward his car. Apparently his new car that his cousin just gave him. Once they walked up to it, she bulged her eyes and dropped her mouth in awe, "this is your car?" staring at the FJ45.

Wally pressed the unlock button, "told you I was getting a new car. My cousin was pissed at first that the original got towed. But he let it go."

If Kuki got a car towed, she wouldn't hear the end of it. Then she probably would have to pay the fines her own. They got in and Kuki asked, "where to?"

Wally turned the key to turn on the engine while turning on the air conditioning. He put his hands on the wheel, "your house."

Kuki felt offended, you can't just invite yourself over! She asked rudely, "why my house?"

Wally started to drive, "I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just saying because my house is a crap hole."

Kuki giggled, "Wally! Your parents worked hard for that house, even houses had feelings too you know." Then she froze as she put her hands covering her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else that sounded dumb.

She expected him to look at her weird or call her immature, but he just chuckled, chuckled! This is coming from the guy who made her theme song be "super freak" whenever he was around her, now he's laughing at her? This kid has issues.

Kuki asked sternly, "are you laughing at me?"

Wally stopped but couldn't hide his smile, "no, it's cute."

She couldn't believe what was happening, it was like a inner child coming out. But more of a airhead like, even houses had feelings? That was actually more 7 year old than 10 year old. She pushed his arm, "I'm not cute nor immature. I am a grown, academic woman, focusing on college."

Wally rolled his eyes, "okay, you're a cute but smart girl."

Kuki smiled then said, "but quit calling me cute! Cute is a baby kitten with a bow."

"Then what do you want me to call you? A hot sexy school girl? You know actually, you'd get more people to like you if you do that, especially me." He turned to her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Suddenly Kuki put her head back and let out a loud laugh, she covered her mouth again. Then panicked, "great now I sound like a dorky freak!"

He took her hand down, "your laugh is contagious, it makes other people laugh, too." He chuckled, "see?"

She ruffled his hair but stopped, why couldn't she resist touching him? But his hair was silky smooth, almost like butter- stop it! she then realized her hand was still in his hair, she turned a bright red and mumbled, "oh, sorry."

Apparently he didn't notice because he didn't respond as he looked both ways before he crossed the railroad. She relaxed a little and thought, he probably has girls all the time with their hands through his hair. Maybe his skulls numb? She rolled he eyes at the thought, she was being ridiculous. Then she looked at him with the side of her eyes, but you never know...

Once they pulled up in the driveway she immediately flicked which made him retract quickly and hold his head in a irritated manner. He yelled, "what the crud was that for?"

Kuki went red, so apparently his skulls not numb. He's just stupid! She said quickly, "oh, I'm so sorry. I just thought that since you didn't feel my-" she stopped.

"um- I accidentally threw a pen at your head and you didn't feel it." A pen? How would a pen hit his head? Apparently he believe it because he just shrugged.

Kuki unlocked her front door and told Wally, "I hope it's okay, my dad dropped me off at Lime Ricky's before he left for work. So no one will be home until a hour."

Wally looked shocked, she was asking if its okay to have a BOY. ALONE. with NO PARENTS. with a GIRL. And there's a BED. Those hormones were tearing Wally up inside, he looked at he weird, "you're going to ask me that question?"

She shook her head, "right. Sorry, not a lot of people come over."

She went over toward the living room with Wally sitting on the couch searching for the remote. He asked, "are we only going to watch TV?"

Kuki turned around from something, "I wasn't planning too." Then she turned back around trying to unlock something.

He couldn't find it so he gave up and came up to her, "what are you doing?"

She struggled opening a door, "trying to get the door unlocked."

He looked a little freaked out, "what's in the room?"

She could tell the nervousness of his voice and turned around with her hands on he hips but decided to have some fun. She heard a click showing it was open, she cracked the door then slammed it putting her body over it blocking entry. She faced him and said quietly, "what I'm about to show you, is top secret."

He coughed, "top secret?"

She nodded, "yes, top secret. The FBI told me to keep it a secret, but your an exception."

He looked at her in disbelief, it could be a dead body, it could even be a alien! She opened it slowly knowing the anticipation was killing him slowly, as she opened it up she shoved him inside with him screaming for his dear life. Once he settled down he saw flashing lights like it was a arcade! Old video games like Space Invaders, a dart board, a bar, and a electronic piano in the corner.

His eyes lit up, "this is cool!" Then he frowned and turned toward her, "that was not funny."

She laughed loudly, "I though it was! Your face, honestly, Wally. I thought we cleared this whole thing up?" and went to play a little of pin ball.

Wally saw the piano, "you play?"

She shook her head not taking her eyes off the machine, "no, we have it when we have relatives over and they want to use it."

Wally sat down and played a few chords beautifully, Kuki suddenly stopped and turned around in amazement, "Wally you play-"

He then pressed a few random keys making it sound awful, "like a boss, amazing, stupendous? Anything works." He smirked.

She didn't change her expression, "beautifully."

Wally explained, "for my 13th birthday, I got this piano from my mom saying I'm taking lessons. Surprise!" she chuckled then turned back to her game. He got up and went toward the air hockey table and motioned for her to play with him. She came over and started playing slow at first.

He asked, "how could you don't have a car of your own? I mean your loaded, so why not?"

She moved her eyes in his direction and just said, "one thing, I'm not loaded. Second thing, I have a car, but I don't really want it."

He stopped the puck with his handle and asked loudly surprised, "how can you not want one?"

She shrugged, "I never really went out so I found no need, but it makes picking up Mushi a lot easier."

Soon, they were hitting the puck faster and harder determined to get it in each others goal. They were going so fast that they even sweated a little! Wally shook the hair out of his eyes and smiled while saying gruffly, "I have to admit it, Sanban you're pretty good."

She didn't look up, "I have practice, how about you?"

He wiggled his free hand, "hand eye coordination, it's pretty important in baseball."

She giggled and said, "hey Beetles, has a girl ever beaten you in air hockey?"

He replied focused, "not on accident, it was usually on purpose to impress dates." Suddenly, Kuki's face fell and she was suddenly angry. She felt a surge of jealousy and wanting to cry? She didn't like Wally, why did she care?

She hit the puck as hard as she could and it straight in the goal with the score box blinking, "winner! Player 2!"

Wally raised his eyebrows, "where'd that come from?"

She dropped the handle and went back to pin ball. She said softly, "I don't know."

He went next to her and brought his head to her height. He practically whispered, "I think you were jealous."

She went a little pink and protested, "am not! Why would I be jealous?"

He smirked, what's with him and smirking? He motioned his whole body, "how can you resist this? I'm the total package."

She almost laughed as it was a joke, "I give you that you're cute. But your arrogant, thick skulled, a bully, jerk, a player, judgmental-" as she was going on with his smirk turned into a frown with a hint of hurt.

She stopped herself then said, "but I will say you are considerate. For now at least."

The corner of his mouth twitched upward as he laughed. Actually laughed! Her eyes followed Wally toward the bar as she remembered she left something out. Suddenly she dived at Wally and grabbed his ankles making him fall, "don't go to the bar!"

He landed with a, "oof!" and turned angry at her, "what the hell Kuki!"

She grabbed on his ankles, "stay on the ground!"

Wally said teasingly, "why Kuki, shouldn't this go to the bed? At least the kitchen table?"

She replayed what he said in her head, "in the-? No! A kitchen table? We eat there!" she yelled.

He propped himself on his elbows, "then what's the problem?"

She quickly got up and grabbed a notebook and cleaned up the Oreo bin that was on the bar table. She went to walk out the door when Wally stopped her, "can I have a Oreo at least?"

She sighed and took the notebook behind her as she turned around and handed the bin to him. He gladly took it and went to sit down, apparently he didn't see anything. She relaxed as she backed up toward the door but before she was going to exit, Wally asked not looking at her focusing on the nutrition facts, "whatcha got behind your back?"

She froze and said quickly, "nothing!" she tried to sneak out but Wally came up to her and closed the door leaning his arm on it trapping her.

He asked again, "like I said, what do you have behind your back?"

She stuck her nose in the air to avoid contact, "nothing that concerns you."

He raised a eyebrow at her then said, "then you wouldn't mind if I saw it."

She bit her lip, he did have a point. She stepped toward the the bar to find somewhere to hid the notebook, "but it's my stuff."

He rolled his eyes and went toward her and picked her up to purposely fall back to have her drop it. Kuki squealed in fear and delight as they fell back, he held her for a second kind of like a hug around the waist. For some reason though he wanted to hold her forever like he hasn't seen her in awhile. Finally, he forced himself to let go and dove for the notebook.

Kuki shouted, "no!" and grabbed his ankles again trying to pull him back. Wally army crawled his way to it and was actually pulling Kuki with her trying to pull him.

Finally she had to hug his waist as tight as she could, and it was tight! Wally froze then felt like she was crushing him, once she let go Wally had to catch his breath. It was the perfect opportunity for her to grab it. Once she did she exclaimed, "yes!"

Wally tackled her with him trying to reach the notebook while Kuki stretched her arm out to keep it away from him. One hand grabbed it and as he was going to look at Kuki and say something, his eyes were just inches away from hers. His green orbs locked on her violet one's like they have seen each other before but not out of hate like the last few years, but out of friendship and maybe even- love?

Wally realized his position with her and quickly grabbed the notebook and got up with his face just completely red. His face in the notebook and started reading these random words.

Kuki shouted, "Wally! Give it back!" her face beet red with either out of anger or embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, when I'm done reading these words." he skimmed the page.

She stomped her foot and pouted, "that is private!"

He looked away from the notebook, "it's not like it's a diary." Then he smiled with a scoff, "if I had to guess I would have to say it's a song."

Kuki snatched it away and put it against her body in a protective way. She said softly, "you're guess is right." Then looked at it again.

"Let me hear it." He pulled up a chair and a Oreo feeling like a dinner party.

She groaned, "you already read it."

"So? I read it, it might sound different in your view." He put the Oreo in his mouth enjoying the chocolate and creamed cookie.

She sighed, he already read it. Was there any point of hiding it? She held it up to her face and said in a bored voice, "Something always brings me-"

Then she heard a, "no. I mean sing it."

She gave him a weird look, "what are you? The director?"

He nodded so she scoffed, "are you kidding? I'm not singing this in front of you. Of all people, you?"

He asked, "what's wrong with me?"

She gave him a are-you-kidding look he just raised his hands, "okay, alright. I just wanted to know if you-"

Then he heard a, "fine."

He looked surprised, "you're not hard to convince."

She came over to the piano and sat down and put the lyrics on the stand. She only sat on one part of the bench though, "but you have to play the piano."

Wally scoffed as well nearly falling out of his chair, "this is a joke right?"

"I thought the same thing when you asked me to sing."

He came over slowly and sat next to her then thought of something to get him out of it, "but I don't know the notes to the song."

She smiled, "that's okay, you're basically a professional. Just keep it soft and slow," then he purposely played really bad notes.

She laughed, "Wally!" then said with a fake sigh, "I guess you don't want me to sing then."

He tilted his head back and let out a loud groan and then said, "you're not making this easy..." then played a beautiful slow chord.

She smiled, "that'll work, I guess..."

He smiled too, "you guess? I bet you mean perfect."

He started to play and within seconds of the song she started to sing shyly and softly, _"something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone"_

He stared at her amazed at her voice but continued with the chords. It looked like she wasn't even trying and yet she sounded so good! She still sound a little uncomfortable and shy, _"you hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain"_ then it sounded like she was being okay with Wally here or maybe she just forgot he was here because she seemed more comfortable.

She hit a high note with grace and started to be a little louder, _"set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me."_

She paused and Wally almost stopped but he continued his beat with her being soft again but you can tell she was comfortable with this song now, _"you loved me 'cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone."_

He saw she was going to sing the same verse as from before, he was guessing this was the chorus? He picked it up a tad and played like he did from that part, she started again with that high note that she seemingly had to hit, _"set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me."_

Kuki twirled her finger telling him to pick it up and play a little louder. She sang with him with more power and confidence, she sang a little faster leading toward the ending, _"I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground. But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me- down!"_ at the 'down' part she hit that high note with so much grace like an angel and with so much power. She didn't crack or squeak so you can tell she practiced somewhat. It was held through that any other singer probably would've been out of breath.

She repeated,_ "you're keeping me down, ooh"_ she sang softly. He played slow like in the beginning which she sang this time looking at him looking for some kind of reaction, _"something always brings me back to you. It doesn't take long"_ and she stopped, he didn't though.

He just stared at her still playing that soft chord till finally he realized what he was doing. He went red and retracted from the keyboard like it was acid, "sorry, I should've stopped when you did."

She smiled and shook her head, "don't be, I liked how you played it out in the end."

He rubbed his arm uncomfortable. He really didn't know what to say except, "you weren't too bad yourself." He face palmed his face mentally as she said, "thanks."

Before she got up he said, "that's not what I meant, I meant that you sing awesomely. Why don't you do chorus or whatever crud musical they're doing?"

She giggled, "thanks, but I get stage fright."

He looked at her odd, "state fright? In the middle of the song you seemed comfortable, and even on that one note you were on key."

She was flattered. She was thinking he was flirting with her but no, he was just simply complimenting her. Actually, more of encouraging her to do the musical or something. This wasn't the Wally who just told Kuki he'd do it with her on a kitchen table. Kuki's face turned red, "thanks Wally, that means a lot. Under all of that arrogance you're actually a really sweet guy."

He leaned back, "yeah, I know I am but you better not tell anyone." He warned.

She smiled and held out her hands, "I promise"

He looked at the lyrics again and couldn't help but feel jealous. Of who though? Why was he feeling jealous? He's never been jealous of anyone before, it was like a whole new emotion for him. He turned toward her as he saw her grab a Oreo, "who was the song for?"

She froze with a cookie in her mouth, she turned a little pink and wiped her hands full of cookie residue on her pants. She managed to say with the cookie, "nobody."

He smiled, "yes it is, your face is pink." Her face was pinker now.

She swallowed, "you'll have to figure it out with the lyrics."

He groaned, "that could be anyone though!"

She looked at him like a idiot, "just cut down the guys who talk to me." Okay, so that cut down 98% of the school.

Wally nodded taking on the challenge when suddenly Mrs. Sanban came in surprised, "oh! Kuki! I thought I heard you singing."

Kuki embarrassed, groaned, "mom!"

She smiled then saw Wally, "oh, hello Wally! Haven't seen you since you were 13, did you move?"

Kuki and Wally exchanged glances, he's never met this woman before in his life. Or so he thinks of course. Kuki piped up, "mom, you haven't met him before."

She looked at Kuki like she lost her mind, "of course I have, he and your friends used to come over all the time when you were 10. But when you were younger, you guys were so cute. Remember when Wally and you would constantly play air hockey counting how many games who won?"

Kuki and Wally were looking like she was nuts now, Kuki said plainly, "no mom."

Her mom sighed, "it'll come to you. But then once you were 13, you guys were coming around less and less times and even seemed depressed. But it's good to see you again Wally."

Wally said with uncertainty, "good to see you again, too?"

Once she was gone Kuki asked Wally, "have you met her before?"

Wally shook his head slowly unsure what happened, "no, not that I remember."

Kuki shrugged, "that's weird."

Wally looked at his cell phone with some Red Vines that he pulled out of his pocket. He ate one as he sighed at the time, "awesome, it's 8:30." He said sarcastically.

Kuki rubbed her arm uncertain of his answer, "you can stay till 9 if you want."

He smirked and teased, "Kuki Sanban and Wally Beetles, friends?"

She snapped, "I didn't have to have you stay longer."

He held up his hands in defense, "okay, okay, sorry."

She nodded and he put a Red Vine in his mouth. Then he got a call from his mom as he told Kuki while getting out his cell, "she won't let me, she wants me to study and crap." he picked it up, "hey ma, I was wondering if I could-? Really? Thanks!"

She smiled "I'm guessing it's a sure?"

He said still shocked, "she it was fine since I did well on the assignment."

She asked, "but you didn't even ask."

"If you know my mom then she knows all my moves." Then he looked at his Red Vine, mumbled, "it must be these!"

Then he took the package and looked up like he was staring at the camera, "Red Vines, what the hell can't they do?"

Kuki laughed loudly, "they can't bring world peace."

He looked over to her, "if you put the world leaders and some Red Vines together. Then we'll see who'll be laughing last."

Kuki then thought, "or total war fighting over the last Red Vine."

He snapped his fingers and then pointed at her, "good point."

Wally came over and plopped into a bean bag, she followed him and sat into the next one. He asked, "have you had your first kiss yet?"

She turned to him shocked at the sudden random question. She nodded, "yes."

He looked amazed as he leaned toward her, "who?" He was like a little schoolgirl.

"I'm not telling you." She turned on the stero to listen to some music while they talked.

He groaned, "why not? I'll tell you mine."

She said sternly and maybe even a little jealous as she turned on the TV. He smiled, "do I sense jealousy?"

"No." She surfed the channels.

He was sad a little and said, "I won't tell anyone."

"Wally, what part of no don't you get?" she tried to turn up the volume to drown out his voice. Why did she offer for him to stay longer?

He put his finger to his chin pretending to think, "the no part."

Kuki got threw the other bean bag next to her at Wally, "is it really killing you for you to know."

He said excitedly, "yes!"

She let a sigh escape her lips, "it was Ace."

He dropped his mouth and said loudly, "but he asked you out! What is wrong with you?"

She argued back, "it was months before he asked me out! Actually-" then she quieted down, "nothing. Never mind." and crossed her arms.

He was irritated, how could she just play with Ace like that? He asked, "what? How could you just do that to Ace? He's my best mate you know."

She could tell the anger in his voice but remained firm, "why should I tell you? You might tell him!"

He snapped, "what exactly?"

Kuki finally let out her anger she yelled, "we kissed, alright! I met him at the beach and we kissed!" She sighed as she was tearing up. She could feel herself shake and even her breath sounded shaky, "at the end of the day I gave him my number and to call me. First, I didn't mind that 2 days past but then once a week went by he never called." She could slowly feel tears slipping out, leave it to Ace to seem like the good guy.

Wally's mouth turned into a, "o" as he turned pink. Now he felt really guilty, and this is from a guy who thinks it's okay to be thirty minutes late on a date. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She snapped as she turned toward him, "I tried to talk to him but he ignored me. Once I got the picture just a month later he asked me out, just randomly. Why would I say yes? But of course if the dicks of our school don't get their way then they will squirm like 5 year olds till something makes them happy. In this case, calling me a freak and turning the school against me." The tears started spilling out, this was Kuki and she never cries in front of anyone. Even when she broke her foot a year ago. But with Wally, it was like he was just the right person to turn to, and even though they just met it was like she knew him forever

She quickly wiped the tears and sniffed as Wally said quietly, "I didn't know."

"Nobody did." She said softly and got up. She opened the door, "sorry to make a scene, maybe you should just-"

Even Wally didn't know what he was doing but he suddenly hugged her. He felt like she was his and if anything hurt her he would do serious damage, but it was weird because after all they just met and now he's asking to stay at he house longer? He felt her tense up, he couldn't pull away no matter how much he wanted to it was like she was a magnet. After a few seconds she relaxed and hugged him back resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed feeling safe as she closed her eyes to let the moment in. She let go and smiled, "thanks."

He couldn't help but smile back, "no prob, I should say something to make you laugh."

She just continued to smile and said, "okay, hit me."

He confessed, "since we're confessing dyer secrets, you should know I haven't slept with half the girls at out school."

She rolled her eyes, "nice try."

He said in a solid kind of way, "I'm serious, if you took half the school and asked everyone single one of them only three would say that I've slept with me."

Then she laughed. He said irritated, "it's not that funny."

She nodded, "yes, it is! Half the school thinks you're a womanizer. Only three? I should be proud but it's like you want them to think your a player."

He shrugged, "dates yes, sex? Only 3, like I said."

Kuki then said, "thanks for the laugh. But through this whole time that I've talked, all I've been thinking is who in the right mind would sleep, let alone date you!"

"Har har har, very funny. It's a no brainer you're a virgin right?"

She said slowly, "maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But chances are I'm not."

He choked on something, air or saliva because he just was shocked. He managed to talk, "you're not a virgin?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I could be. But you'll never know." She smirked knowing this is killing him on the inside, "but don't go around saying I'm a slut."

"I won't. But now that we're on the friend basis-"

She held up her hand, "I never said we're friends just yet Wally. More like extremely good acquaintances that maybe if we hang out again we could be friends."

He nodded understanding, he looked at his cell- 9:00 and mumbled, "crap." Then said longer, "I'm supposed to be home now."

Kuki gasped, "oh no! I hope she doesn't think I'm a bad influence!"

He chuckled, "don't worry. When she meets you, she'll think you are a angel from heaven."

Kuki blushed a little again, "thanks." and they left the room and went toward the door.

Wally put on his shoes and as he was about to walk out the door he asked, "once we're best friends then will you tell me?"

She nodded with a stifle laugh, "yeah, but only if we're best friends." He smiled and went toward the door as the door closed on him.

He looked at his cell phone again, 5 missed messages all from Ace. When he saw his name he couldn't help but just feel all this anger at him. It seemed like this anger was just stored for years and he wanted to beat the crud out of him, or at least tell him off for hurting Kuki like that and even worse for making him hate Kuki. But he couldn't, he was his best friend since they were 13 so how could he even think these thoughts? He was the leader of the group, not Ace. But now it was like Wally was just Ace's little puppet.

* * *

><p><strong>So is that fluffy enough for you? Yes he was eventually forced to play the piano. Apparently the piano mission didn't do so well for them XD I hope you guys liked it but let's see… how about… 83 reviews? So press that button! C: oh and I don't own the KND show nor Gravity by Sarah Barellies (sp?) but if you want to see how that song is actually sung you should check it out!<strong>


	8. decisions

The next day Kuki woke up with the birds chirping as her alarm clock. It was more peaceful then a buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Right next to your ear. It was weird how every morning how they would chirp at exactly 6:30 in the morning or around that time, except it wasn't so fun on the weekends

She picked her clothes and went downstairs to see her dad. It wasn't that her mom was gone all the time, it was just she left early in the morning and came back at 8 at night. Her dad on the other hand would pick up Kuki from school, drop her off, then head right to work where he wouldn't come home till midnight. You could say how can he sleep then? He only has six hours of sleep! Well once Kuki and Mushi head toward school he takes a nap, so it's not all that bad.

Kuki though, saw his dad having trouble flipping pancakes, once he finally was able to flip it, he noticed it was burned. He yelled in frustration and pressed the bridge of his nose, Kuki came up to him and put her hand on his back. "Long day at work last night?"

He turned to her with his eyes red and hair messed up. His clothes weren't clean and were wrinkled and you can just tell he was just stressed.

Her dad said, "I didn't come home till late and we've been working on the pentolator. The saturation levels peaked a whopping 80%, that's 200% in just 24 hours!"

Kuki smiled, she learned about her dad's job throughout the years . She learned what was good and what was bad, what different the numbers meant, and what the certain levels were, "80%! Since when?"

His dad felt proud to say, "fluctuated at approximately 0319, and began stabilizing 90 minutes after." He always felt good sharing how his day went and all about his project. It made him feel like he had a purpose in the family other than money maker.

He continued, "it's a miracle that increasing and decreasing radiation feed logarithmically caused a exponential increase. I can't believe we didn't try it out in the first place." He chuckled feeling seemingly stupid.

Kuki couldn't believe it, "so that is what caused such a miraculous phenomena! Phase 3 is closer than we thought, huh?"

Kani smiled, "you bet." He looked at the clock, "Kuki, if you don't hurry and get ready, then you'll miss the bus. Along with your sister." He shouted up the stairs, "young lady, you better be up!"

Mushi came stomping down the stairs, "yeah yeah, I finally managed to have enough brain tissue for protractiphibalator instead of ordering more because of the increased brain activity." Mushi of course grew up smart, actually more of genus. Ever since the whole trying to get Hoagie back with Kuki's old rainbow monkey turning into a giant and also being grounded for life gave her lots of time to evolve her machines and learn a little more than Kuki in their dad's job.

Kuki asked with a little worry in her tone, "you better not use this machine on me while I'm sleeping this time."

Mushi grabbed a pancake, "who says I haven't?" and smirked.

Her dad said sternly, "Mushi, quit teasing your sister. You have to catch the bus, too."

Mushi rolled her dark brown eyes that were dark enough that were seemingly black. Mushi has grown some, still had her purple sweater and black leggings, and like Kuki she also had black converse. Her hair though wasn't short with those cute tiny pigtails but grew out her hair with loose low pigtails. Mushi walked out the door seeing the bus come down the street out of the corner of her eye out the window.

Kuki quickly stuffed her face and ran upstairs to brush her teeth and hair. Once she did she kissed her dad bye and ran out the door to catch the bus, but sadly once she saw it though it was leaving her stop.

Kuki kicked the ground in frustration, "darn it!"

It looks like she was walking to school, a whole eight blocks away. She adjusted her purse and started walking with her books in her hand. She didn't know what was worse, walking blocks to what she considered hell or having someone see her with the chance of someone throwing paper wads at her or calling her names.

Suddenly, she heard a few honks and turned toward the road slowly to see Wally's orange truck. He rolled down the window, "need a ride?"

She wanted to really bad but her pride just wouldn't let her, "no, that's okay."

He continued driving alongside her, "are you sure? It's a long walk."

She turned to him and then said more sternly, "I said no."

He shrugged, "I was just asking." and continued driving alongside her.

She asked, "what are you doing?"

"Driving with you, or however you would put it."

Kuki looked down to hide her smile, she had to admit that was pretty nice of him. She walked up to his car, "still on for that offer?"

He pushed open her door for her and motioned for her to get in. She gladly took it and once they were at school, she got out of the car and people were looking at them weird. She pulled his sleeve toward her, "they're looking at us weird..."

"Let them look," he tried to find a parking spot. Once he did, Wally followed Kuki to her locker. She turned toward him, "you know you don't have to take me to my class."

Wally leaned against the locker, "yeah, I know, but if I don't, then Ace will be following me and of course the whole dilemma with you and him..." then he ended softly.

She closed her locker, "why don't you just go to him? After all he is-" she imitated his accent, "your best mate."

He snickered, "you do a good impersonation of me."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him, "just leave."

He asked, "why are you angry at me?"

"I'm not it's just-" she whispered, "what if someone see's us?"

She was nervous of them two? What was there to nervous about? He asked, "so what?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," she whispered.

He smiled, "awh, someone does care."

She hit his arm teasingly. "Shut up," and laughed. She added, "I'll just talk to you later."

But as she was about to walk away Ace and the others came up to him, Ace smiled toward him. "Hey man- oh," then saw Kuki.

Kuki tried to hid her face, Fanny spat. "What's up freak? Circus kicked you out?"

Patton nudged her to quit it while Wally glared at her, but obviously she didn't care. Steve-O asked, "what are you doing with her?"

Wally didn't know how to respond, it was weird having them meeting her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. "Talking, what else?"

Ace whispered, "if you're being held against your will just poke me."

Wally snapped. "Shut it, she's cool. Something that your not," it just all slipped out of his mouth. Now he couldn't take back what he said, he knew Ace would freak out.

Ace's face looked upset. "You're being a dick. Are you coming with us or not?"

Kuki looked upset in a sad way and motioned for Wally to go. He sighed in defeat. "Let's go."

Tina stepped in. "Wally, you don't have to. Ace just leave him alone-" she put her hand on Ace's shoulder but he shrugged it off violently and continued to glare at Wally.

Why was Ace acting like this? Wally suddenly was just overcome with rage, his breathing quickened, his teeth and fists clenched, and his eyebrows furrowed ready to tackle. Suddenly Ace relaxed. "Look man, let's just forget about this."

Wally though didn't relax, Kuki whispered toward Wally. "Just go before something happens."

He turned toward her to see her eyes pleading, his face softened and he relaxed. Then he nodded, she smiled and walked away toward her class. He walked away with them with Ace smiling. "See man, everything is just better without her!"

Wally was about to hit him but just ignored him and walked on. Fanny said, "I can't believe you actually talked to her. You know the risks Wally, you'd be in loserville."

Patton just walked Fanny away, Ace was just following Wally. How could he just follow him? Tina turned toward him, "Me and Steve-O are going to go to class but Wally- don't look at me like that. I'm not like Ace. Maybe you should just hold off on Kuki meeting us yet."

Wally nodded, of course Wally knew Tina thought she was a freak, too, but she knew she was human with feelings. Tina and Steve-O walked off and Ace put his hand on his shoulder. "Now that that's behind us, how about Lime Ricky's tonight?"

Wally mumbled, "yeah, whatever."

They were silent till Wally asked, "why didn't you call her?"

He looked at him weird. "Who? Tatiana? She's a nose picker I found out. Gross."

Wally rolled his eyes. "No, Kuki."

He froze but then Ace said smoothly, "We never even went out"

He snapped. "Yes you did, in fact you kissed her. You liked her but you didn't call back. Why?"

Ace was suddenly angry. "Who told you that? I never went out with the chick!"

Wally's anger escaped as he yelled, "yes, you did! Quit lying man!"

Ace argued back. "And how would you know that? Did she tell you? How are you going to trust? A girl that may just be saying stuff to get you to like her? Or your best friend since we were 13?"

Wally was frozen, you never know. He just met Kuki, now he was just confused on who to believe. Before Ace left to his seat he said softly, "it's your decision man."


	9. spring fling ball

During class Ace tried to talk to Wally like there was no big deal. Wally didn't really respond but just grunted and said, "cool."

He kept on sneaking a peek toward Kuki to see her studying hard like usual. Suddenly, a voice went on the speaker that usually held the announcememts. "Hello, students! As you all know, the Spring Fling will be here in a few days. We have everything taken care of thanks to student council but there is a matter of rules. Dresses but be below knee length and they cannot show too much skin, no big openings in the front or back. Once you leave the building you cannot enter it again unless you have a ticket, tickets are five dollars each but there are tickets that will be sold at the dance for ten dollars each. Also, no outside food and drinks are permitted inside. If you have any valuable's they are allowed to be stored in the cubbies but to get them back you must have the orange wristband that has your number. More rules will be in your student handbook if you have any questions. Thank you and remember to buy your tickets early!"

Wally sat up and nudged Ace. "Since when did they announce the Spring Fling?"

Ace snickered. "Of course you'd forget, they announced it weeks ago but of course we were to busy playing paper football. And when I asked you, you said, 'I don't go to cruddy dances," he tried to mimic his voice but failed.

Wally rolled his eyes. "I do not sound like that. Plus, they are cruddy," he wasn't really a big dance fan especially the Spring Fling. It was like prom but for everyone from freshmen to seniors. The dresses were usually full length while the guys wore tuxedos. He didn't like it especially with the guys had to ask the girls, limos, corsages, and there was the hot gym that made you sweat in seconds.

Ace shrugged. "Whatever man, it's a good way to score chicks. Especially if someone spikes the punch again this year."

Wally huffed. "I'm not going."

Ace said plainly. "You never go, you really should come though."

Wally scoffed. "Pffft yeah, I'll go once the sun dies out."

Then it was silent until Ace asked. "We cool man?"

Wally leaned back and sighed, I mean who was he supposed to believe on the whole thing? He shrugged. "We cool," and they did their secret handshake and smiled like two little girls.

The bell finally rang and Wally told Ace. "I'll catch up with yah later," and he walked toward Kuki.

She was struggling to put all her books in her arms and it seemed like she was juggling each one. He came over to her. "Need help?"

She looked up and saw him. "No, I can do it myself," and when she said it, she dropped all her books and groaned loudly in frustration.

He snickered then said sarcastically. "Obviously," and helped her to pick them up.

She mumbled. "Thanks," then said, "how'd it go with you and Ace? I see no cuts or bruises, so no fights?" They both walked out of the classroom and strolled down the halls.

He shrugged. "We thought about it, we're cool now."

She suddenly frowned. "Oh."

He looked puzzled. "What? Just because you don't like Ace doesn't mean I can't."

She looked at him. "No, it's not that, it's just-" she couldn't put it to words. "He's such a jerk, why are you friends with him?"

He snapped. "Because he's a good friend."

She said sarcastically. "Yeah, because almost fighting with him just says best friends forever."

He got frustrated. "Are you telling me who I can and can't be friends with?" maybe Ace was right after all.

She said loudly. "Did I say 'you can't be friends with him because he's a jerk to me?' Did I say 'stay away from Ace?' No, I don't believe I did."

Wally didn't say anything but just stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down, he mumbled. "Whatever."

She looked at him. "Whatever? You just blame me for being unsure about this and you come after me like I've hit him or something! You're impossible." And she started to walk faster.

He ran in front of her. "Just hold on. I guess it's just a reflex since we've friends since we were younger."

She sighed. "I know, but- really Wally? Just think about it, he's ready to pound your face in one minute then the next he's all 'let's be friends!"

She was right though, he let a sigh escape his lips. "I'm being fair, I'm giving him another chance," but before he could respond, he changed the subject. "You going to the dance?"

Kuki looked at him odd. "I would if I had a date, but of course-" she looked around to see people trying to avoid her. "No one likes me."

He turned toward her. "I like you," she quickly turned him and smiled. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm going. I might be spending the night with my friends Ben and Jerry."

He laughed. "Ice cream, huh? I think I just might join you."

She raised a eyebrow. "Not attending the dance? That's a shame for the hundreds of girls just drooling over you."

He pretended to pop his collar. "Too bad those poor girls couldn't go on their lives."

Kuki laughed too and lightly hit him. "Shut up, I was being sarcastic."

"I wasn't though," he still continued to smile to get on her nerves.

"And there's that arrogance again."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever that means."

She asked with a look of disbelief. "You don't know what that means? C'mon Wally, at least you should know."

He shrugged. "Vocab ain't my thing," he purposely made his sentence sound bad to make it funny.

"That's grammar now," she rolled his eyes at his poor attempt.

The bell rang and Kuki looked the other way. "Time for class. Thanks for sticking up for me with Ace and Fanny."

"No problem," he shrugged. "If they give you any trouble, just find me."

She admired his protection over her like they've been friends forever. "Thanks," and walked away to class.

Once Wally saw her leave, he heard a voice. "You're deep in this," and turned to see Patton not too far from him.

"What are you talking about?" but he really actually knew what he was talking about.

"You know exactly. You know Ace doesn't like Kuki the most and with her being with us- it won't be pretty."

"She's cool, Ace is just being a idiot."

"But there's also Steve-O too, he's not a big fan of her either. I'm just letting you know the more you hang with her, the more she has a chance of getting hurt."

Wally snapped. "She's fine, let it go man."

He raised his hands in defense. "Just thought you should know. I think you've even developed a little friendship."

"We haven't," he said sadly, she was to him just a really good acquaintance. They weren't even in the friend zone.

"Okay, I was just wondering. See yah at Lime Ricky's," and walked off.

Wally shrugged him off and went to class and to him, it seemed like forever before school finally let out. Wally immediately went toward his car and not long Ace came up to him. "Hey man! So Lime Ricky's?"

Wally didn't know at first if he really wanted to, but there was the deal they made for the seats. But he did feel like he had to be somewhere too. He paused with Ace asking. "Dude?"

He snapped out of it and muttered. "Yeah, sure" and off they drove.

They entered the building and immediately saw Tina in Wally's seat laughing with everyone. Wally had enough today so he stormed up to her. "That's my seat. Get out."

She furrowed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? I do believe we had a deal with your paper and all."

Wally widened his eyes and remembered- he had to tutor. He yelled "awh, shit!" he was about to leave when Steve-O asked. "Where you going?"

He yelled as he ran out. "Tutoring!" as he was about to leave he heard really loud laughter from their direction.

He got in his car and put the keys in the ignition as fast as he could. Once he pulled out, he didn't even bother to look where he was backing into and almost hit a car. He was able to drive away, but he went pretty fast, but not like 100 mph. Once, he pulled into the school he ran straight for the library and bursted through the doors to see Kuki flipping through her notes to show some blonde chick with her hair in a messy bun and a shirt that was obviously too low. There was also some guy that had a really tight shirt to show his bulging muscles that made him almost seem like he was on steroids, leaning back acting like he didn't care about this when he should.

Kuki looked at the sound of the noise surprised but once she saw Wally, she had a big scowl on her face that actually made him step back a little. He went toward her. "Sorry I'm late."

Everyone looked at him, the girl adjusted her shirt low enough now to show her bra and picked her teeth. Kuki held up a finger to tell him to stop and pointed toward the muscled guy. "This is Bruce. You're his tutor, he especially needs help on the time of the Emancipation Proclamation."

Wally froze, the what? How was he supposed to help this kid pass when he barely could. He pointed toward the girl. "Can I have her instead?" she smiled her obviously bleached teeth.

"She's my partner," Kuki stated. She frowned then continued to chew her gum so she could blow a bubble.

He sighed lightly and took the notes out. What was he about to say to this kid? He said nervously. "the Emancipation Proclamation. Well... It rhymed."

The guy said in a really deep voice. "Yeah, it rhymed. But apparently that doesn't count as a answer on a test. I tried that already."

Wally didn't know what he was about to say, he went through the notes Kuki gave him to see if they were good. A giant Emancipation Proclamation was written across the top. He scanned the page and saw that Kuki had written out what was important to say and what wasn't really needed, she basically wrote out what he should say.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it ended kind of brief but I wanted to end it there somehow. I really don't have much to say but please review, review, review! <strong>


	10. asking the freak

**Hey guys! Here's something for you guys for the weekend so I can update Monday! Because… IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! Oh God… I can't believe she's famous… lol well I should clear up the GPA thing if some are confused****well GPA is short for grade point average, basically it's all your grades in a how well you're doing in school. the highest is a 5.0 but that's if you get straight A+'s, a 4.0 or higher is a A, a 3.0 or higher to a 3.9 is a B, a 2.0 or higher to a 2.9 is a C, and so on. Basically it takes all of your grades from the year and turns them into points depending how well you do in school and changes them to just a overall grade that you do in school. so like if you get mostly B's and maybe 2 A's you probably will have a 3.2 GPA. hope it helped! **

* * *

><p>The next day, Ace came up to Wally with their, of course, secret handshake. Ace asked trying not to burst out laughing. "How was tutoring?"<p>

Wally smirked. "I actually was able to teach."

He looked at him shocked. "You? Teach? No offense man but you're not the smartest person in the school."

He snapped. "But that doesn't mean I'm the dumbest."

Ace raised his hands. "I was just wondering how you pulled it off."

Wally looked at him with the corner of his eye and continued. "Well, Kuki-"

Ace stopped him. "Kuki? You had to tutor with her? Are you guys like friends or something?" he suddenly put a big giant scowl on his face turning his perfect features into a ugly piece of work.

Wally almost yelled at him but toned it down. "We're not friends. Yeah, I talk to her, so what?"

Ace said with uncertainly. "You never know man, like I said- for her gain."

Wally clenched then immediately unclenched, if they weren't friends, he'd be shoved against the wall. He said with the fakest smile. "You're right. I should be more careful."

Ace smiled in satisfaction as he turned away to think on his own, Wally mumbled. "Prat," under his breath and continued walking to class. Sure he didn't mean it at first but then stuck with it, he deserved it.

Then he went to gym class, no Kuki, no drama. All the people that were in his class was Tina and Patton, so it was basically happy hour with them being care free. Plus, there was no drama of Ace and Fanny telling him about Kuki. They lined up, usually Wally was the first one which he hated but it wasn't such a big deal with Patton's last name being D. Even though Patton was put in the line next to him he was right by to talk to.

Patton asked. "You going to the dance?"

Wally looked at him as a joke. "You're kidding right man? It's not even much of a dance. Fanny is dragging you right?"

Patton sighed. "Yeah, but it's not so bad. It's not grinding, but they are still really close to you."

"That's true. Ace might make me go so he has a 'wing man' or whatever," he said not really caring if Ace was rejected now or not.

"That's Ace. But if you ask Kuki then, she'll be happy."

Once he said that Wally just froze in place, he managed to spit out. "I will never ask Kuki. Besides she doesn't even want to go."

As soon as they were able to move around again Patton came up to him and put lightly hit his shoulder. "Look man, you either care or don't care about her. If you do, then admit it. If you don't, then just don't talk to her."

Wally just stared at Patton. He wanted to be friends with her, but she barely does. But after all she doesn't want him to get hurt. He was slowly putting it together, she wanted to be friends with him, she was scared, she decided to take it slow. Their gym teacher led everyone outside for their soccer unit when all they did was drills, then eventually just played a little game. As Wally was passing the ball, he saw another gym class there sitting on the bench, probably go over the rules. Freshmen...

He turned his head back to the ball and kicked it to score, he tried out for the soccer team but had to chose soccer or baseball since they fell into the same season. Even though Wally was good at soccer, he was much better at baseball, you could say that about him for all sports but it was just baseball he was amazing at. As he was about to run back, he saw two grey shirts standing by the gym teacher, student leaders. Student leaders were students who were basically teachers but without teaching as much, they didn't have to do anything that had to do to much exercise. But he only noticed one with raven black hair that was down to her middle back. He just stood there and stared until he heard. "Wally!" and saw a pair of fingers snap in his face.

He looked toward Tina irritated but she seemed more angry than he was. "Patton's team just scored! Quit staring at Kuki and play offense and the occasional defense!" and she ran off. Sure Tina was cool, but she was overly competitive, just in writing a essay she would make a competition on either who would finish first or who would write it longer. Whatever she could win first of course, if it wasn't speed then it was length, which was always a win for her.

He recieved a passed ball rather hard by Tina, he glared at her which made her laugh. He kicked it far to make everyone ran toward the other side of the field, he ran up to the sideline and tapped Kuki and whispered. "Pssst! Kuki!"

She turned around with several freshmen watching, she looked to see if the gym teacher noticed but she didn't. She was talking non-stop at the obviously brain dead freshmen, Kuki glared and whispered angrily. "What are you doing? You could get me in trouble!"

He whispered back. "You can't get in trouble if you don't get caught"

She asked sharply. "What do you want?"

"To talk," he just plainly said.

She sighed. "Can we talk later?"

He whispered in her ear. "Sure," which sent chills down her spine. He ran off to play with everyone else, after minutes she heard a "heads up!"

She turned to see a soccer ball heading straight toward her, she covered her body in protection but right when she thought it was going to be hit, Wally did a header with the ball to send it away. He came up to her. "You okay?"

She put her hand on her heart and took a deep breath. "I just saw my life flash before my eyes. Thanks Wally," and smiled.

He smiled back but Patton came up to him putting his hand on his shoulder. "You guys okay?"

Kuki immediately nodded hiding her smile, he turned toward Patton telling him to back off. Patton got the message and backed off. "You know, girls who can't kick the ball should just stand to the side," and ran off.

Kuki whispered to Wally. "Thanks for saving me," and turned back to her class, he wanted her to talk to him more though. It was weird, it was like everything she said just grabbed his attention, he cared for what she said and thought, unlike other girls he'd meet.

After school Ace came up to Wally, doesn't he ever just leave him alone? He smiled. "Hey man! So that dance-"

Wally just stated. "no," Ace kept on bugging him on this, why can't he ever just drop it?

Ace's face dropped. "But I need a wing man, you helped me score the Galler twins last year!"

Wally asked. "I help you score, but what do I get out of it?" he was just simply bored with doing the same thing over and over again.

"Like you didn't enjoy Jessica Mally," He wiggled his eyebrows. Ah yes, Jessica... Wally's second.

"Yeah, sure, but I just usually stand in the side talking to dateless geeks. How do you think that'll look?" he asked irritated. Usually when he went, he watched Ace dance with some guys, maybe even go in the middle of the dance floor and show off. Sure, Wally would be impressed, but only for a second. He wasn't the jealous type **(of course that's different for girls ;)  
><strong>  
>Ace thought about. "Bring a date then, it's not that hard for you," he snickered thinking about how any girl would bow down to him or do anything else.<p>

Wally thought or Ace's words. _"Bring a date then,"_ he looked at Ace. "I'll catch up with you later."

Ace held him back though. "Wait, you're supposed to take me home. We agreed on that," he wasn't about to walk a mile toward home.

"Get a ride from Steve-O or something. Or better yet walk. You need the exercise for soccer anyways," he patted his belly and walked off toward Kuki.

Once as Ace saw where he was heading he scowled at them both. He had to do something, something that'd keep him away. Or better yet her.

Wally saw Kuki under the same old tree, she usually was in the shade. She had her face in her book again, this girl couldn't put it down! He plopped next to her. "Hey, Kuki I-"

She held up her finger to tell him to stop for a moment. He sat there staring at her book until finally she turned the page and looked up. "Yes?"

He coughed, just get it out of your system. "So, Ben and Jerry, huh?"

She bookmarked her book and closed it with a smile. "There also is their cousin, Edy's"

He licked his lips just thinking of all the flavors, he shook his head slightly to get it out of his thoughts. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity, he continued. "You're going to cancel."

She turned her smile into a frown. "And why exactly Mr. I-know-everything?"

He started to feel hot, he pulled his collar just simply uncomfortable. How could he be so nervous? Asking a girl should be no big deal for him since he does it all the time. "Well... We- I mean I-" he ran his fingers through his hair and muttered. "Oh, crud."

Kuki asked curiously while being a little nervous. "What'd you do?" she leaned close a little anxious.

"Curious huh? For once, I didn't do anything. Me and you are going to the spring fling," he didn't ask, he just said it like she was already going with him.

"No," she said plainly.

He continued. "I'll pick you up- did you just say no?" he asked rather shocked. No girl has ever said no, they all just said yes. One time even a girl fainted.

"Yes, I don't want to go if Ace is making you go and I'm just a pity date. I have standards you know," she rose her voice feeling insulted then happy that he asked her.

He just stared at her cold expression until he realized she was waiting for a response. "Ace isn't making me. Sure, he wants me to go but no one tells Wally Beetles what to do."

"I see. So you're asking me because-" she asked expecting him to interrupt like he usually does.

"Because I think that you should come to at least one dance," he looked at the hairs in his eyes and shook his hair to adjust them just a little.

She gathered her stuff. "Dances are just a lame excuse for girls to spend money and guys to show off. Plus, staying in the gym for hours while sweating? I think I'll pass."

He couldn't help but smirk even though this is the first "no" he ever has gotten, "just try it, you never know."

She closed her bag and was about to stand up. "Also, I don't want a demand to go. If I'm only going to a dance one time, I want to be asked in a special way," she fluttered her eye lids and said softly.

He went red a little, she was actually flirting with him. Not the other way around this time! He smiled. "Kuki Sanban, are you flirting with me?"

She laughed. "One time thing to boast your confidence, by the way I like a nice surprise," she got up and walked toward her car that honked.

He laid down on the grass next to the tree and closed his eyes and thought. _"Okay, I'm asking Kuki Sanban. School freak, friend, and soon to be date to the dance. She wants me to ask her in a surprised way, simple right?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks especially to RoseAerin for reviewing since I couldn't reply and numbuh114 for reviewing! C: Yes he asked her, of course! But the plot thickens with Ace's plan MUAHAHAHA! But kuki said no? hm… well technically she didn't say no quite yet, he has to ask her in a creative fun way ;) hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and let's at least hit 100 reviews please! The big 100! :)<strong>


	11. element of surprise

Wally kept on thinking of the word "creative" throughout the day, what would be creative? Was his creative different from her creative? If it was, would she be satisfied? Ugh, couldn't he just pass a note that asked if she wanted to go? Oh, that's right! He tried and got the response of a paper wad hitting his face… In study hall, Wally kept on writing ideas and scratching them out over and over again. Steve-O tapped him. "What are you doing?"

Wally looked back at Steve-O then back at the paper and put his fingers in his hair and gripped his hair. He stared at the failing ideas in front of him. "This dance is going to kill me."

Steve-O asked. "Is it a dance or a ball?"

Wally turned toward him. "I don't know! But for some reason, something told me I have to go," it was like if he didn't go then he'd miss out.

Steve-O grabbed the notebook and read each idea. "Note? Sticky note? Note in locker? Surprise note at front door? Man, what is this?" he chuckled and tossed it back at Wally who glared at him.

Wally spat. "Ideas"

"For what? Writing notes to a teacher?" Steve-O asked while laughing.

Wally mumbled. "Asking a girl to the dance."

Steve-O heard him and nearly choked on spit or air because he couldn't believe what he heard. He looked at him in either shock or disbelief. "You? You must seriously like-"

Wally interrupted him and hissed. "Shove off!" he relaxed then. "If you want to talk to me, then you're going to help me of think of ways to ask Ku- this girl to the dance."

Steve-O grabbed a pen and grabbed the notebook. "First off, get rid of the note idea. If this chick wants special, then you'll have to surprise her, and a note is stupid."

Wally rested the side of his face in his hand as he turned toward Steve-O. "Please tell me more, Dr. Love," he said sarcastically.

Steve-O stifled a laugh. "Shut it, let's make this fast. Now girls like a little mystery, so do something that meets her somewhere or whatever."

Wally looked at him weird. "How do you know this?" He was one of the clueless one's in the group. How'd he become an expert on girls?

"I have a older sister, of course I know everything about them," Steve-O smiled feeling cocky being better at Wally at something other than pranks. He noticed Wally wasn't writing anything down and Steve-O furrowed his eyebrows. "Take notes! Mystery, romantic, involve a rose or some flower. No notes to her that involves the dance," he pointed toward the notebook.

Wally quickly grabbed his pencil. "Right, right," and continued writing while idea's just flooded his head.

Suddenly several teachers stormed in with fire in their eyes, Principal Smelling came yelled as ahead of the upset teachers. He looked around then placed his eyes on Steve-O. "Steven Henry! The office right now!"

Steve-O pretended to look innocent even though he knew what he did. "What did I do?"

For someone so small he had so much anger. "You know well what you have done! Saran wrapping the inside of the toilet is not graduating material," the principal always threatened to expel him but never gotten the evidence to do so. According to everyone else he was a perfect student otherwise. But sometimes he would talk when he wasn't supposed to, but it was nothing really.

Steve-O asked pretending to be confused. "I have no idea what you are talking about. But if you could show me how I did it then this would all be cleared up."

The principal smile evilly. "This time I do, I've caught it!" he moved the study hall teacher aside and played the video on computer only showing the teachers and Steve-O when he came up to them. All it played was Steve-O going in one minute and in the next two he was out. Wally sneaked in from behind to watch as well, he was about to crack up at the evidence. Steve-O had enough experience to learn he had to work fast.

The teachers tried to be upset at him but saw that there was no evidence of him doing it, there was evidence of him using the bathroom- maybe? The principal pointed toward the image of Steve-O. "There he is! I caught him red handed!"

Steve-O asked. "Of what sir? I went to the bathroom of course."

The study hall teacher started guided him toward the door. "Maybe it was a toilet mishap, but you can't start making accusations like that to a student," the teachers followed out the door as well.

Steve-O sat back down next to Wally. "That went rather well."

Wally laughed hard. "Saran wrapped the toilet? You're losing your touch man."

Steve-O smiled. "I know, but I've been lacking on my pranks lately. You got your ideas yet?"

Wally immediately got rid of his smile and stared at his list again. "Maybe. I don't have long since the dance is tomorrow night!" he said in a panicked way just realizing the dance was tomorrow. I'd take a miracle to ask her by tonight, who knows if she'd even say yes!

Steve-O then muttered. "Lemme look..." and snatched it from his hand. Surprising that no one had a paper cut yet from exchanging the notebook so well, he smiled. "Idea number two seems pretty cool. Do that one."

Wally looked at the idea again and shrugged. "I guess, it'll take some time," then the bell rang telling them to go to class.

He saw Kuki, he was about to go and say "hi" or something but decided to just watch her walk on as she was being scorned or sneered at by everyone else. At the end of the day he ran to her locker, she wasn't there thank heavens. He stuck a photo to her locker and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuki POV<strong>

Finally the end of the day came, I had a long day in English with some jerks trying to cheat off of me in a vocabulary test of course I purposely put all the wrong answers. Once they turned in their test I had to quickly erase my answers and in ten minutes I had to get a 50 question quiz done as best as I could. Of course I finished the last question once the bell rang, but I don't even know if it was good enough. The guys that tried to cheat saw I took extra long to turn my test in because they gave me the dirtiest look ever, all I wanted to do was read my book in my bathtub now or even take a nap. I went toward my locker to see a picture of our main gym, probably Wally's attempt to ask me. What is he going to do, ask me there? I turned the picture around to see no writing, but something told me to just walk to the gym no matter how much I wanted to go home.

Once I entered I saw the lights off, if his friends attack me I swear I'm never talking to him again. I asked, "hello?" but my voice just echoed throughout the gym, I got no answer so I tried again. "Wally, are you here?" nothing again.

Apparently he wasn't here, I looked around but didn't see anything till I saw one hoop down. That's strange considering after 6th hour they go up to be away so no one breaks them or plays with them. But this hoop that was down, has a ball wedged between the backboard and the hoop with a note or a picture attached, I couldn't really tell. I rolled my eyes, figures he would make _me_ work for _him_ asking _me_ to the dance. I looked around to see nothing to get it down with but just my purse- great. I emptied the valuable stuff and homework and tossed my purse several times completely missing the ball, I attempted one more time and my purse got stuck. Great.

I yelled and stomped my foot. "Crap!" how was I going to get them both down now? I saw the janitor's locker is open so I went inside to see a mop that wasn't clean at all. I grabbed it at the top to the stick part of the mop and raised the mop in the air and stabbed it several times to see the items finally come down with a thud. I grabbed my purse and put all my stuff back to finally get the ball and peel off what was attached- another photo, but of a tree? Wait, my tree.

I can't believe he was actually making a effort to do this, he must really want me to go so he doesn't look like a loner showing up stag at the dance. That has to be the reason, I just couldn't really think of another reason. I am no pity date though, maybe I should just walk away. No, he's already done this for me. Maybe he actually wants to go with me! Why am I so excited all of a sudden? If we go, we are going as friends, barely friends!

I walked to my tree and saw nothing on the ground or on the trunk of the tree, where was that next clue? I went to look at the sky when I saw something flipping on a branch in the wind- my next clue. I groaned, I have to climb all the way up there just to get my next clue? Not going to happen. But this is fun though… maybe just a few branches? I climbed up higher and higher until finally I saw the note, once I climbed one more branch I was able to grab the note and look at it. The picture showed the sign "Lime Ricky's!" I have to be driven all the way there? He's pushing it.

I called my dad to pick me up he came in a few minutes, I told him where to go and had no questions whatsoever. As he dropped me off I sped off, probably running late for work or something from waiting for me. I looked at the front door for the note but didn't see anything, I had no choice but to go inside. Maybe if I walked against the wall no one would see me? Once I was in there I was sliding on the wall, stuck to it like glue. Some people saw me and ignored me while some sneered, whatever. A guy came on the stage. "Do we have a Kuki Sanban in the room?"

Everyone turned silent at my name and stared at him like he had 3 heads. I slowly made my way to the stage and came up to the guy with my heart racing, all eyes were on my now. I think I'm going to barf…. He handed me the photo. "This is for you," then I quickly walked off the stage with everyone still staring at me like I just committed a murder! Even oddly enough they were still silent too, no one even dared to scratch their nose or anything. This was bugging me so I yelled. "Take a picture! It lasts longer!" and that actually got people to return to their normal doings and noise level.

I walked out with the feeling that I can breathe again, it was so crowded in there and just so many eyes on you. Was he now just being inconsiderate? I thought about it now for a second for the clues, the gym, my tree, Lime Ricky's, it all made sense! Those are places where- wow, he does have a romantic bone in his body because those were major spots of major moments. Well, except the main gym, I guess he meant like a major moment in gym class- let's not get overly complicated. This is Wally we are talking about.

I looked at the picture, now this one didn't make sense. It was a picture of the varsity baseball field, he didn't have a game today. This wasn't a major moment either, what was he planning on? But how am I supposed to even get there when I don't have a ride? My dad went to work, my mom is gone, my sister can't even drive! Though she probably could if she wanted to, she's a mad scientist you know. I called my neighbor. "Hello? Yes, hi, Abby it's me, Kuki Sanban- good thanks- would it be okay if you came and drove me somewhere? See, my dad is gone for work and I'm stuck at Lime Ricky's. You will? Thank you!"

At least my neighbor is able to drive me, even though she is my neighbor I never see her in school. She was always in the honor or AP classes, really smart girl so of course I'd never see her. Plus, being as shy as I am,I never even bothered to go next door to pay a visit. As fifteen minutes went by she finally showed up with a guy in the front, I'm going to guess that's her boyfriend. If they ridicule me I'm not getting in, but now I'm having so much fun with this game! She honked and I went in the back, she looked at me. "Where do you need to go?"

"Just the high school. I need to meet someone at the varsity baseball field," I buckled in for safety, safety first!

She said. "That's fine," and was about to pull out when she said. "This is Hoagie by the way."

I gave a meek smile and a slight wave, I barely met this kid and who knows what he's heard about me. He turned to me with goggle's on, how strange, he smiled. "Hey, I haven't seen you around. You new?"

My jaw almost dropped, am I new? I've been going to this school since Freshmen year! Hasn't he even heard of the rumors? I shook my head just unable to say anything at the moment, Abby started driving and said. "I haven't seen you around school, are you homeschooled because of the rumors?"

She knew who I was obviously, but why was she being so nice? "No, I just take regular courses. I'm not as smart as everyone thinks I am."

She nodded, Hoagie though looked confused. "rumors?"

Abby now was talking to him. "She's known as the 'freak' of our school. But those rumors are just lie's made my stupid guys like Ace Banderas and Wally Beetles, it's amazing what people believe."

I froze, I knew I liked her! Not only is she nice, she has common sense! Hoagie said surprised with a smile. "Wait, that's freaky Sanban? No way!" he acted like I was famous or something.

Abby took her hat and whacked him on the head, she glared at him. "Quiet fool! Don't be so rude!"

He turned toward me. "Sorry for calling you that, I don't believe the rumors either it's just-"

I waved my hand toward him. "Don't worry about it, it happens," sure, it bugged me, but it's not like I'm going to pester him about it.

After a few moments in silence, Hoagie said. "Now I feel bad."

Abby spat. "You should," and made a right turn. She really is sweet, I should hang out with her some more.

Hoagie turned toward me again. "I truly am sorry though," he had like a puppy dog face and it was so cute! I smiled. "It's really fine, at least you apologized."

He smiled back, probably glad the guilt won't be on his mind now. Abby pulled up. "Are you sure you need to be here? It's getting dark and no lights are on, I can wait for you if you want," she offered.

I opened the door and got out, before I shut it I said. "It's fine, I'll figure it out"

Abby shrugged and was about to drive off when she called for me. "Call me again sometime and maybe we can hang out, the two of us!" Then I heard Hoagie say "hey!" from the car that made me laugh. Abby called out and said slowly. "Or the three of us," then she drove off. I was actually making a friend! This day simply cannot get better.

I walked on to the field toward the pitcher's mound, I'm here. Now what? I pretended to be in a baseball game as a pitcher. "Sanban needs to get this final strike out to end the game. Then they will take home the championship, she pitches- and it's strike out, folks! The crowd goes wild! AHHHH," I pretended to be the crowd and roared in a whisper way, sure this is my imagination running freely, but I was having fun. I just imagined the crowd roaring, the team coming out to me and slapping me on the back or picking me up, the lights on my sweating forehead. I raised my hands in victor as I yelled. "Champions!" I didn't see him, so I can embarrass myself now while I can. Suddenly, the field lights went on, I froze. What was going to happen? I didn't actually win the championship, unless my mind is just that powerful?

I brought my hands down and I didn't see anyone in the dug outs or at home plate, certainly not in the stands. Where was Wally? I squealed as I was being lifted off the ground into the air as I heard someone yell. "And the team picks her up!" just like how I imagined.

I was perched on the strong shoulder and said. "Put me down Wally! I'm scared of heights!" really I wasn't, but it was just awkward with me sitting on his shoulder, didn't he mind at all?

He asked. "If you're scared of heights then why'd you climb the tree?" and spun me around quickly making me automatically laugh, I had to admit I was surprised. Just what I was looking for- oh, great.

He finally put me down, I couldn't help but smile though. "Creative and with the element of surprise, I can't say I'm not impressed."

"I just can't believe you didn't stop after the tree clue. How did you even get a ride?" he asked.

"Neighbor's, you should've kept it school grounds you know," it's Wally, I'll give him credit on this though.

He went red and rubbed his arm. "Yeah, but at least you managed. I uh- got this for you," and pulled out a rose, aw! How sweet is he? It was so funny seeing his face turn as red as the rose though.

I didn't know why but my impulse told me to hug him tight so I did and said in a high voice, "aw! This is so cute!" I have no idea where these out bursts are coming from!

He chuckled. "So Kuki Sanban, will you go to the spring fling with me?"

I thought about it, the dance was tomorrow. I would have to buy a dress and get my hair done and everything since my mom won't be home, that means I have to wake up probably at 9 in the morning! Awesome, is it worth it though? I guess I was taking too long because he seemed a little broken and even sad, now is my chance to say "yes, yes I will."

He smiled, I help up my hand. "But only as friends."

He still smiled, I guess that's good so he teased. "I wouldn't dream of anything else. But now I'm at the friend stage, huh? One more stage to go!"

I nudged him. "You just barely made the friend line though," actually to me he's more like my best friend, let's not tell him that now shall we? Where's the fun in that?

He nudged me back. "At least I made it this time, I'm going to take you home, too since I'm such a gentleman."

Obviously he was going to take me back even if I said "no," I don't have a ride! I couldn't help but laugh at him being a gentleman, him? "Yes, because that is just what you are Wally. A polite, mannered, young man."

He fixed his sweatshirt and opened the door and pretended to act all royal. "After you, madam."

I curtseyed as I decided to play along, it was like we were 10 or something. "Thank you, kind sir," he held out his hand and I took it to help him in the orange truck even if we acted like it was limo.

He got in on the other side but one thing was on my mind. "How'd you get the lights to go on?"

He jingled his keys. "Team captain remember?" apparently the varsity team captain gets everything now. I smelled the rose that he gave me not even believing this night. "Thanks"

He started to turn on the ignition. "For what?"

"Asking me. I've never been asked before, and this was just the best night ever," I couldn't take my nose out of the rose, it just smelled so good that it just reminded me of this night, and I did not want to forget this night.

He smirked one of his famous smirks, it was always so amazing how just his smile showed off his features- what am I saying? Get it together, Kuki, he then said. "I should thank you, I thought you were going to say no. You really wanted to spend the night with your friends, Ben and Jerry."

I let out a loud laugh, he will never leave that. He also laughed too, I just loved his laugh. It was so masculine but so fun and playful that would make you want to laugh, too- stop talking about him, Kuki! I just said something to keep my mind off from it. "So major moments, huh?"

He asked. "What?"

I replied with a question as well. "That was the theme of you asking me right?"

"Glad you caught on," he was mostly focused on the intersection but I could tell he was listening to me.

"What's with the baseball field then?" I think I know what the answer is though.

"We just created a major moment, so the baseball field had to be one of them," it was weird that we were talking like this. It was like we were dating or knew each other since we were babies, but we didn't. We just started talking a week ago or maybe even less? But still it was like of that strange bond that wasn't there before, but felt like it's always been there.

I just said quietly. "That's nice," then finally we pulled up to my house. Once I got out I went to his window, as he rolled it down I said. "See you tomorrow, pick me up at 7?"

He grinned. "I see you like to be late?"

"I hate a crowd," I really hated crowds, I was always so clusterphobic. That's why I felt sick at Lime Ricky's.

"Okay, 7 it is then. Bring your pretty self," he winked.

I couldn't come back with something witty or smart, but you want to know what I did? I hugged his head tight, and before I even realized what I was doing, I said. "Don't forget your hot self, then we will be even," did I just flirt back with Wally? I'm not a flirt, actually I'm terrible at it! But apparently, I gotten really good! His face went red, I could feel the heat rushing toward my face as well.

He stifled a laugh, now I just wanted to wipe that grin off his face. He answered. "I always do."

Oh, he's good, I was a little bit insulted though. "Are you saying I'm not always pretty?" I meant it teasingly a little, but yes, insulted as well.

"No, you're always pretty Kooks. It was just a saying," calling me pretty? Kooks? Where did that nickname come from? This was a really weird night. Well at least he's being nice for me for the dance, but I need to remember I am probably just a pity date.

Even though I didn't respond he went redder. "Sorry. Still friends, barely friends I should just hold back on the flattery-" and I can't believe out of that night what I did but I kissed his cheek and waved slowly. "Goodnight," as I said softly.

He just stared at me dumbstruck while rolling up the window, he drove away and I couldn't help but want him back here giving me compliments, giving me roses, it was like he was my boyfriend. Remember Kuki, pity date, 3 years living hell, started rumor, "Super Freak", his gorgeous sun-kissed hair, green emeralds of eyes, muscular, oh no…. I think I'm falling in love with Wallabee Beetles.


	12. spring fling part 1

Kuki woke up with someone shaking her, she mumbled. "Five more minutes Mushi," and put the blanket over her head to ignore Mushi.

Her mom ripped the sheets off her body and said. "Kuki get up, it's 11 in the morning."

Kuki shot out of bed and quickly put on her shirt. "Why didn't anyone get me up? What happened to the birds?" once she put on her shirt she tried to put on her shoes.

Her mom hid a laugh. "Kuki, you don't have to rush."

She looked at her mom like she was crazy as she finally put on the other shoe. "Are you kidding? You have work and I'm three hours late for school!"

Genki grabbed her shoulder. "Calm down Kuki-chan. I called school and let them know you're not going and I shooed away the birds. I called work and told them I'm not coming in."

Kuki widened her eyes, she couldn't believe her mom canceled work just to do- what was it exactly? She asked. "But why did you take time off?"

Her mom said excitedly. "Because you're finally going to the dance! I'm so happy you got a date!" her mom was more than happy to hear once Kuki got home that she finally had a date, going to the dance, and had a friend. Even her dad was happy about it, even if it was a boy.

Kuki smiled. "Thanks, but that's no reason to keep me home from school."

Her mom shook her head. "Yes, it is, we have to buy your dress. I took the time off because I'm going to do your hair and makeup. Get ready, we have lots to do."

Before her mom left, Kuki said. "But I'm not being picked up till 7."

Her mom replied not looking back. "Exactly!" her mom must know exactly what to do, Kuki followed her. "I'm ready to go anyways." sure she didn't brush her teeth, but she didn't have breakfast. They'll pick up something to eat along the way.

Her mom couldn't help but laugh at this. "You have no pants Kuki-chan."

Kuki looked down in disbelief and embarrassment, she had everything on but her pants. How could she not have noticed? She yelled before closing her door. "That's so embarrassing!"

Once she got ready, Kuki and her mom went into a really pricy dress store where they had the most beautiful dresses. There were total sequined ones to laced, from mermaid tail dresses to frilly ones, it was like dress heaven. Genki pointed toward a blue one that looked like something that the tooth fairy would wear. "How about this one Kuki?" and looked at the price tag.

Kuki widened her eyes. "No way. Besides for the spring fling, it's kind of like a ball. You have to look nice and dresses have to lower then the knee."

Her mom nodded and continued to look around, some of them were really pretty but were too short, and some were nice length but either skin tight or just were crazy with something! After about a hour of trying on several dresses, Kuki finally pleaded. "Mom, there's nothing here let's just go."

Her mom called. "There's one more I want you to try on!"

She groaned until her mom pulled the dress, it was long, flowy, not too busy, and it was orange- Wally's favorite color, her mom smiled. "Try it on, they have it in your size," and gave it to her.

Kuki tried it on, it just looked beautiful on her. Her favorite color was green, but orange will have to do. Even though she wanted it really bad, she knew once Wally saw her, he would never let her live it down that she wore his favorite color. She came out slowly with her mom just gasping. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks mom, but we can't get it. It's $320," she showed her the price tag.

Her mom shrugged. "That makes up for all those years that we haven't bought you a dress. We're getting it."

Kuki couldn't say anything, she opened her mouth then closed it not being able to get her words out. She just went back in and took off her dress to buy it. Once they were at the register she nudged her mom. "It's okay, really. I can settle for a $50 dollar dress."

"No way. I want this boy to be in awe when he see's you," her mom got out her wallet and handed the money toward the cashier. Once as the lady gave back her money, she wrapped the dress and said. "Thank you, have a nice day!" with a fake smile plastered on her face.

After they left, they went immediately to the house. Her mom dragged Kuki to the master bathroom where she gladly did the hair and makeup. As she was finished, Kuki looked really good with her hair in curls and a touch of glitter. Her makeup was natural with just lip gloss and silver eye shadow with some silver gems on the side of her eyes. Sure Kuki didn't like the gems but it did make her look good! Kuki looked at her clock, 4 o'clock. What was she going to do for 3 hours? Her book! She looked around for her book and finally found it under her clothes she took off before she went to bed last night. To be more comfortable, she took off the dress and gems by her eyes and laid in bed with the book. She opened it up and just imagined herself as the character in the book and was sucked in the plot immediatly.

Her mom called her and said. "Kuki are you ready? Your date will be here in five minutes!" Kuki looked the clock. Time flies when you like to read! She panicked and put on her dress, hid her undergarments, and put on her fake diamond and silver high heels so she was able to this time make eye to eye with Wally.

She heard the bell and Kuki quickly went toward the mirror to check her teeth- no food. Her hair- perfect. Her makeup- no smudges. She took a look at herself and sighed leaning on the sink, she told herself. "You're going to the Spring Fling with Wally. I can't believe I'm doing this..."

She heard her mom yell. "Kuki-chan! Didn't you hear the door bell? Your date is here!"

Kuki yelled from the bathroom. "He's not my date! He's just a friend!" but why did Kuki want to take back what she said? Oh yeah, she was in love with him. She looked at the window, maybe she could get out of this. She opened it up, and climbed on the toilet and felt the spring breeze flow through her hair. She leaned against the frame of the window, what was she thinking? Maybe she was going nuts, how could she be so afraid of going to the dance? She thought about it, the ridicule, the sneers, maybe the pranks? The torture it'll be!

She had to go down, even if she just left how could she do that to Wally? Her parents? It would be awful. She slowly opened the door and went toward the stairs, she slowly descended the stairs and each stair she could see more and more people. She finally saw Wally talking to her mom and- dad? What was he doing home so early? When she finally made the last step she asked her dad. "What are you doing home early?" and hugged him tight.

She let go of Kani and Wally could only see her backside, but Kani smiled like he was ready to cry. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks daddy, just wait till I get married," and rubbed his arm. Her parents were emotional people so of course they would love to see Kuki off to the dance for the first time.

Kuki finally turned around, her mom smiled and Wally just smirked, she could tell what he was thinking. The orange dress, and what was this? He was wearing a green tie, her favorite color. Genki motioned toward the fireplace. "Let's take pictures over there!" and they stood there and smiled, while taking pictures he whispered. "A orange dress, huh?"

She pinched his arm which made him wince a little. "You're one to talk, a green tie and all."

He asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Green's my favorite color you know," they were done taking pictures he looked at his tie.

He shrugged. "Pure coincidence. I don't know what you're talking about."

She nudged him. "Whatever, can we just go?" he nodded and they just left getting in the front of the car. Once he turned into the parking lot, he stopped the car. he showed her a corsage. "I forget this in the car, let me put it on," and he put it on her wrist making her heart beating faster and faster.

She looked up. "I didn't get you a flower though." Not that she forgot, it was just that she didn't know if you did when you were going with just as freinds.

He bit his cheek trying to hid his smile. "I don't care, flowers are for girls," he was thinking that apparently she does care.

She went red and said. "Let's just go," and opened the door, but Wally grabbed her door handle and closed it. "Your face is red!"

"No, it's not." She tried to hide her face, ugh this was just so horrible.

"Yes, it is, let's see if this helps... You look really beautiful," he grinned as he saw her face getting redder. He laughed as she looked rather angry.

She yelled. "Wally! You are a idiot, take me home!" she demanded and put her seat belt on.

He unbuckled her. "Alright, I'm sorry. We are just barely friends and you are my date-"

She interrupted him. "I'm not your date, I'm just a friend your going with," she said sternly.

He rolled his eyes. "Will you relax for one night? Just dance and have fun, plus, you really do look pretty," he went out his door and opened her door and held out his hand smiling at her with his eyebrows raised, showing to give him a chance.

She crossed her arms and held her nose in the air to show her stubbornness, she said again. "Take me home. This isn't worth it going in with you."

He looked at her hurt then asked. "Please?" he seemed so sweet to her now compared to just a minute ago.

She looked at his expression and felt actually bad, she unfolded her arms and gladly took his hand to step down to walk inside. She panicked once they were at the front door. "do you have tickets?"

He pulled them out. "Yeah, just got them today at lunch. Where were you today?" he was thinking of the answer actually.

"My mom made me go dress shopping with her. I still can't believe my parents like you, you lied when you said you weren't good with parents."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding? I didn't call your dad, sir, I didn't bring in your flower, I didn't make 'small talk', it was awful!" he acted like her parents hated him.

She laughed. "Wally you can't be serious, you were a perfect gentleman! And that's the first considering most of the time you aren't."

He nudged her. "Har har har, very funny," then he whispered in her ear that just made the heat rush in her face. "By the way, I already knew your favorite color was green. I was just teasing you."

She looked mad for a second then smirked and said. "Don't test me, Beetles, this is my first dance and I'm walking in with you. Right now I'm on the edge."

He raised his eyebrows. "So last name basis again, huh? Did I drop the friend level?" he was though nervous inside, he wanted to be friends with her of course, but just the way this girl was going he had no idea whether she made him a enemy or not.

She grabbed her ticket. "You're on a very thin line, we'll see how this night lasts," they handed their tickets to the lady and once they walked in people were staring at them just motionless.

People were whispering about them, some people even said. "Defiantly voodoo," while some just glared at her, she tugged his sleeve. "Wally, I'm not sure I want to do this."

He looked around then dragged her to the dance floor where he twirled her out then back in with a dip, she was speechless on his dancing, he grinned. "Speechless? I have that affect on girls."

She couldn't help but smile a little. "You are so conceded, I still can't believe I'm here with you."

He brought her back up. "And yet here we are," with their faces just inches from each other. He put his arms on her waist while she draped her arms on his shoulders, soon they began to slow dance.

She looked amazed. "I can't believe you can dance."

He twirled her. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me," and brought her back to him, he whispered. "You know the team captain's of the varsity teams and their dates begin the first waltz."

She giggled. "Waltz? You're joking right?"

He shook his head. "Sadly no, I have to do it. But you'll be fine, all right? All eyes on you."

She was uncertain, could she do it? All eyes on her and him and for once, not just him, she swallowed. "I guess."

He smiled. "Good, because the first waltz will be really soon and I don't want you messing it up," he teased.

She purposely stepped on his foot with him wincing. "Ow!" she looked down and pretended to look sorry.

She fake gasped and said sarcastically. "Oh, Wally! I'm so sorry, I guess I just misstepped. Hopefully that won't happen, my oopsie!" then she looked confused, my oopsie? Where did that come from?

He couldn't be mad, no way. If it was with another girl he probably would've traded partners, but actually was having fun playing around with her and all. Suddenly, Principal Smelling said, "will we have the varsity team captains and their dates come do the first waltz?"

He grabbed her hand and everyone made a circle with their pair and once the music went on they danced. Kuki's hands shook- heck, her whole body shook with nervousness. He looked amused. "Nervous, Sanban?"

She hissed. "Shut it, Beetles," as they were dancing the whispers were being heard like, "is that the freak with Wally Beetles?" or "what are they doing together?" and sometimes "the freak looks actually hot."

He whispered in her ear. "Don't forget to be light."

When she was about to ask what he meant, he picked her up and quickly spun her in the air with her giggling. "That was actually fun!"

He smiled. "Good, it's supposed to be."

She suddenly looked away from his face feeling suddenly a wave of sadness, he looked concerned. "Now you're having a crappy time."

She asked softly. "Do you think that we'd ever be friends even without the assignment and all?"

He just stared at her, that was a good question, but how was he going to answer it? He just told her the truth with a sigh. "If you want my honest opinion, I don't think so," she looked away trying to hid her tears forming in her eyes. He quickly spun her in the air making her look at him with him saying, "But I'm glad we did," which made her smile from ear to ear. Then they just danced in silence with only their eyes looked on each other's, with mostly Wally looking at how her eye shadow brought out her pretty violet eyes and how her lip gloss accentuated her lips.

The whole time her was thinking. _"This is a situation I thought I'd never be in, it's strange really. Like how her dress could make a mess __**(that rhymed!) **__and make her look nothing less than beautiful to me. It's like my eyes have been transfigured, something deep inside me has changed. They've been opened wide but see this could mean one thing- danger. I think I'm falling in love Kuki Sanban, yes, I said falling in love! But what the hell is this? What do you expect me to say about her? I really don't care about her. It's just a little make up- Wally, wake up! I mean after all she is the- HOTTEST GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN! Where did that come from? But now she's like a girl I've never seen, I really don't know why I'd ever been so mean. Just remember, Wally, that this could just mean danger. But at the same time I think I'm falling in love with Kuki, yes her, our school freak. I wanna let her know, I feel so queasy, though I can't let it show. __**(That rhymed a little too much) **__she'd just laugh, I know it. C'mon, Wally, you got to let it go! What the hell is this? I want to wake up now, that I've been wrong. She's the HOTTEST GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN! Yes, I've said that, but how could you go on looking like that? Ugh, I honestly don't know why I've ever been so mean, because now she's like a girl I've never seen. With her I can just open up to her, talk to her, and even tease with her! okay this is now defiantly danger, now I'm saying stuff that I like about her! I could be falling in love with her- no I'm defiantly falling in love with her."_

Finally once it was over, they walked away from the dance floor while pushing past all the confused looks on people. They were about away until suddenly they heard a "hey!" from Tina, Steve-O, Fanny, Patton, and worst of all- Ace.

Everyone had a smile on their face but Ace, he asked. "You didn't call or text, I look like an idiot going stag."

Wally teased. "No no, just a small idiot."

Ace faked a laugh but still held his frown, Tina immediately changed the subject. "Glad to see you're coming, with Kuki." She smiled at Kuki but for some reason Kuki looked nervous, like a bomb was going to go off or something.

Fanny gave Kuki a dirty look and spat. "Nice knockoff."

Wally stepped forward. "Nice hair, let me guess- the dead raccoon from down the road."

Fanny gasped and gave Wally a death glare while Patton seemly enjoyed it, Fanny yelled at him. "Tell him to knock it off!"

Patton acted like he was upset. "That's my girlfriend you know! We- we are going to walk off!" and dragged Fanny away before she could do anything else.

Kuki couldn't help but stare at Tina's dress which was long and black but cut up all the way to her upper thigh with one of the legs showing off a beautiful pink flower, it hugged her perfect figure and showed her amazing legs. Tina looked back a little creeped out and said trying to sound nice for the sake of Wally. "Can I help you?"

Kuki felt embarrassed. "Your dress is so pretty."

Tina smiled. "Thanks, you look amazing in your dress too."

Ace on the other hand was basically drooling at both girls, Steve-O said. "See you guys, got to dance with my date."

Wally asked not believing what he just said. "Did you just say date?"

Tina grabbed Steve-O's shoulder. "I can't believe you didn't tell Wally that we were going together."

Steve-O had a evil smile. "I wanted to surprise Wally, like he is now."

Wally shook his head and laughed toward Steve-O. "Yeah, but your you and she's she!"

Ace stopped Wally. "That's kind of like a insult to your date."

Wally glared at Ace while Ace did nothing, acting like it was nothing, Kuki said quietly. "It's fine."

Wally looked at Kuki then felt bad, he said. "I didn't mean that I'd prefer Tina, I just meant that's she really- um-"

Ace said quickly. "Hot," which earned a glare from everyone but Kuki, Kuki just stared at the floor really uncomfortable.

Wally muttered. "I'm getting a drink," and walked away leaving Kuki alone with _his_ friends.

Tina piped up from the awkwardness. "You and Wally looked really good together there during the waltz."

Kuki said softly. "Thanks, but we're not really a couple."

Tina looked bummed. "I know, it's a shame really," making Kuki to look up in shock.

Steve-O offered his hand toward Tina. "Can I have this dance?"

Tina smiled. "You may," until she realized Kuki would be alone with Ace. She put her soft hands that held her long nails on Kuki's shoulder. "Will you be fine?"

Kuki wasn't even sure if she would be, but didn't want to ruin their fun and nodded. Tina left with a worried look, but still danced with Steve-O. Ace then said, "then there were two..."

Kuki now was able to talk to Ace, she can put up with this guy. She looked at him with a frown on her face. "Until Wally comes back."

He came up to her. "Look, I've been a jerk and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started those rumors."

She glared at him. "Just because you didn't get your way."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and said. "I know. Look, you were really sweet at the beach and I just treated you awfully and just you make me feel worse and worse each time I see you."

She was suddenly intrigued. She wasn't sure if he meant it or not, but if he was, then she should at least listen, he continued. "and now you show up looking like you do and now I need to get these words out- I'm sorry."

He's sorry? Kuki couldn't believe her ears, it wasn't like Ace to just apologize so she just took it. He asked with sorrow in his eyes. "You forgive me?"

She crossed her arms. "If I don't? Will you whine like last time?"

He seemed frustrated. "No! Will you just forgive me?"

She bit her cheek and tried to look away, she nodded. Why did she feel like she'd regret it though? He smiled. "That's a relief," he looked around. "I see that your date ditched you."

She looked around and no Wally, she sighed. Figures, he offered his hand. "Want to dance?"

She looked at him unsure for a second and hesitated, he smiled. "I don't bite, unless you want me to."

She laughed. "I see where Wally shares the other half of his brain."

He laughed. "Nice comeback, how could Wally stand you?"

She took his hand. "We survived, somehow," how was she being nice to this kid now? It was a crazy 2 weeks.

They went toward the dance floor and danced slowly together. Wally came back to the spot and had no idea where she went, he searched the lobby, the crowd, and even called her name in the girls bathroom. Great, he lost his date. Meanwhile, she felt so close to Ace. She wasn't falling for Ace, no no, but saw him like a friend all of a sudden, but knew she was going in deep. He looked at her. "Why all of a sudden having a liking?"

She poked his chest. "Don't get arrogant too Ace, I barely forgave you."

He smirked. "I know and for that I am really grateful."

Once they ended dancing, he kissed her hand that made her go red, she pulled back and coughed. "Wow, Ace."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You just never quite knew me."

She was stepping back. "I should go back to Wally."

He stepped forward. "He ditched you, though."

She looked down at her feet, she knew she shouldn't have came. The guy that she loved ditched her, she was just so confused right now! He came closer to her and raised her chin to meet eye to eye with he,r and whispered. "But I won't," and kissed her on the lips.

She widened her eyes but then suddenly closed her eyes, how was she kissing Ace? She liked Wally, but now she wasn't sure. Her emotions were just all messed up and just let herself go, thanks to Wally… stupid Wally. She realized what she was doing and let go in shock and barely managed to say. "Ace-"

Ace was suddenly shoved against the wall with Wally having the look of death in his eye, and his teeth and fists clenched. Ace glared at Wally while he was nailed against the wall, he seemed cool about this suddenly. Kuki shouted in panick. "Wally! Let him go!"

He didn't listen of course and hissed at Ace. "Why? You don't like her, you want to hurt her?"

Ace replied sternly. "Who said I never like her? I finally became a man and said sorry, did you?"

Wally spat. "Of course I did! You just did it to hurt her, confuse her!"

Ace said again sternly trying to be a rock. "No, you ditched her. I danced with her making her have a good time."

Wally yelled. "I did not ditch her! I went to leave our group since you made me look bad in front of Kuki!"

Ace snapped. "A real man would've said something back."

Wally pushed him away from the wall and they stood there glaring each other, Kuki begged Wally. "Let's just go. You're just causing attention!"

He ignored her and just glared at Ace not backing down, Ace said. "Listen to Kuki, Wally. Don't want to cause attention even though you've been making the whole school to notice you two."

Wally suddenly pulled back his hand with Kuki screaming. "Wally!" but the thing was, Wally didn't hit Ace, he saw that Ace was unaffected. He looked with worry at what he hit, he saw Kuki between Ace and him. She just stared at him in shock and her mouth slightly agape before her eyes rolled back in her head and fell back in Ace's arms making everything turning black and people screaming. Oh crap, Wally just knocked out Kuki!


	13. spring fling part 2

Kuki opened her eyes but her vision was blurry, she couldn't really see but she heard "she's waking up!" and "is she okay?" she groaned as she sat up and closed her eyes again, and once she opened them, her vision was clear again

She had a pounding headache, what happened? Oh yeah, Wally punched her. She rubbed her head hoping that just holding it would help her headache, sadly it did not. Tina kneeled next to her in grief. "Thank goodness your awake!"

Kuki looked around, this wasn't the dance. Where was she? She saw lockers, white ceiling, white tile, and even some class rooms. She asked around to whoever would answer her. "Where am I?"

Steve-O kneeled next to her. "In the hallway, away from the dance. Oh man! Look at that shiner, it's already forming!" he was ready to poke it when Tina whacked his hand away.

Kuki gasped and got up toward the bathroom, but I guess her body disagreed because suddenly she felt dizzy. Someone grabbed her elbow to balance her. "Thanks," and turned toward the person to see Abby.

She asked in disbelief. "Abby? What are you doing here?"

"Abby and Hoags saw the whole thing, that Wally. I can't believe you even went with him," she replied.

Kuki looked around to see Hoagie talking to Steve-O and Tina, Patton and Fanny, but there was no Ace and Wally. Ohmigod, they must've killed each other! Kuki asked Abby with slight panick in her voice. "Where's Wally and Ace?"

"Oh, them," Abby spat with an eyeroll. "We had to separate them once Ace practically pounced on Wally for punching you."

Kuki thought _"he does care"_ but her thought was interrupted when Abby continued. "Ace is in the lobby and Wally is sitting on the bench outside."

Kuki nodded but asked. "Is it that bad?"

Abby bit her lip and hesistated just a smidge. "Yep, he hit you pretty hard, it's already swollen. Does it hurt?"

Kuki barely touched and she winced. "I take that as a yes," Abby sighed at her injured friend.

She couldn't help but smile at Abby, she went in the bathroom to look at herself. Her eye was practically swollen shut, it was huge and it was already turning black and blue! How will she explain this to her parents? That was defiantly the last time she would break a fight up.

"I'm going to talk to Wally," she said as she came out.

Everyone stared at her, Patton asked with slight confusion. "Shouldn't you talk to Ace first? I mean, Ace- enought said. It would probably be a lot faster to talk to"

She shook her head. "Wally's probably a nervous wreck right now. It would be better the sooner I told him I'm fine," and walked out. She saw Wally slouching on the bench that faced the parking lot, he had his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as his head dangled back. He was defiantly in deep thought.

She slowly walked up to him with her heels clunking at each step, she stopped walking and said. "Hey," very shyly to hopefully get his attention.

He shot straight up with his eyes immediately looking at Kuki, he stood up and said quickly. "Kuki I'm so sorry," and before he knew it he hugged her like she just came back from death.

She felt tense in his arms but then relaxed and wrapped her arms around him and put her face in his chest, it was just so soothing to hear his breathing pattern. He let her go and saw her black eye, he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Oh, jeeze. Kuki, I never meant to punch you, it was for Ace."

She felt actually bad for him, and she was the one who was punched. "Wally, I for once have no idea what to say right now. But all I can say is that I know you are incredibly sorry and you never meant it for me, so apology accepted."

Wally raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "How could you just forgive me like that? If I was you I'd be screaming my head off."

"But the thing is, I'm not you, and your not me. After all we are friends," she then slipped in a sly smile.

He turned toward her in shock. "After all that, I thought we were going to be enemies."

Kuki though, this time, purposely stepped forward and hugged him, she looked in his eyes. "You may be a pain in the ass. But you're my pain the ass."

He retracted from her and put his hand on his heart in a benevolent way. "I'm so honored."

She laughed and then asked. "What happened after you KO'ed me?"

He stared at her black eye and suddenly felt sad and decided to tell her. "Well, once I- hit you," he coughed. "I went to see if you were okay but Ace laid you down and just tackled me, then tried to punched me several times."

Kuki inspected him, oddly enought though, he had no injuries. "But you have no black eyes, no bruises, nothing!"

Wally couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "That's not where he punched me..."

Kuki looked confused for a minute. "Then where did- OH! Oh…" she looked away biting her lip trying not to laugh for Wally's sake.

"Did you talk to Ace yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," she shook her head. "I figured you were on edge more than he is."

He grabbed her arms firmly, but not enough to actually hurt her. "Seriously, I'm so sorry. Ace- he's a douche."

"Finally you listen! But I- um," Kuki was unsure how to tell him what happened when her and Ace were alone.

Wally's heart just dropped. "You like him, don't you? I can tell."

She almost laughed, but had to keep it back because he was not in the mood for any sort of joke. "No! I was going to say I see him more as a friend. If that was okay with you," she asked like she needed permission on who to be friends with. What was this?

He raised a eyebrow in slight confusion but a smirk of course appeared on his face."Are you asking if it's okay to be friends with someone?"

Her face went red in embarressment. She was Kuki Sanban, she didn't need permission on stupid stuff like this! "Yes- no! I'm going!"

He grabbed her hand before she left. "I can't tell you who to be friends with you know. But just please be careful around him, after all- he kissed you."

She totally forgot about the kiss, how could she face Ace now? She groaned and took her hand back. "I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

He asked slightly amused. "How can you forget a kiss from Ace?"

She replied now getting upset at him. "It's been a long night with you making me go to this stupid dance and to top it off, you punched me! Basically giving me a god damned concussion!" he paled at her sudden outburst. "So don't you be telling me out of all that has gone wrong lately, how can _I_ forget!" she panted finally glad she let out her anger.

Wally took a step back prepared for her to tackle him. "How long have you been holding that in?"

She sighed trying to relax and pressed the bridge of her nose. "For some time now. Let me just talk to Ace, okay?"

He nodded and followed her inside to go off where everyone else was, but Kuki went the opposite direction to go find Ace. Ace was in the lobby pacing back and forth obviously worried for her, she found it rather- sweet. Once she closed the door, he turned toward her. He picked her up and spun her around in joy. Probably relieved that she wasn't being sent to the hospital. "I'm so glad your okay!"

Kuki was flattered, but she didn't come here for flattery. She had to talk about Ace for not only the knockout, but for this as well. "You know he meant it as an accident, Ace."

"that idiot should've paid more attention," he snapped.

"He's your friend Ace!" she gasped. "Give him a break, you kissed me after all!"

He saw her black eye and sat her down. "Dammit, Kuki. Why did you go in the middle of us? I mean, haven't I just made it obvious that I clearly like you?"

She froze, what was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell him to get lost! She grabbed his hand to show she meant well. "That's also what I wanted to talk to you about," she turned toward him to see him smiling. She, on the other hand, was hating what she was about to say.

Once he saw her expression, he frowned and snatched his hand away like it was on fire. "It's like the beach all over again."

"What are you going to do Ace? Ruin my life? Oh wait! You already did that!" Kuki said rather loudly because she was getting angry at him.

He stood up and walked toward the other side of the lobby. "I told myself tonight once I came in here, that even if you didn't like me, I still wanted us to be friends."

She came up behind him slowly. "We could, if you and Wally makeup."

He looked at her in disbelief as he turned around. "You're serious right? He punched you for crying out loud!"

She put her hands on her hips and said sternly. "He didn't mean to! That punch was meant for you after all, because- like I said- you kissed me! You've been treating me like dirt, so of course he would argue with you!"

He suddenly had an angry look on his face and yelled. "You act like I'm an idiot! I see clearly what's going on!" he turned toward the door and stormed out slamming the door.

She put her hand on her forehead and sat on lone brick bench in the lobby, Wally came up to her and whistled. "That went well."

She just sighed giving up. "What am I going to do?"

"nothing, he's a idiot. By tomorrow, he'll think this all is nothing," he shrugged.

Kuki tried to look up but had a fear of how of she would react to what she was about to say. "He said he liked me."

"When?" he tried to hide his anger as best as he could.

She didn't know what to say in front of Wally now about Ace, anything that she says could be horrible for not just Ace, but him too. She didn't reply with him repeating more slowly through his teeth. "What. Did. He say?"

"Well- he didn't really say it. He more kissed me, but then he said it during our conversation?" she said more of a question to see how he would react as she looked up. He hid his eyes behind his hair and stuffed his hands in his pockets while leaning against the wall.

"Did he, huh? We've been over this a thousand times! You never tell a girl that you like them, it makes you look like an idiot."

Kuki giggled lightly. "That has to be the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"It's true though. If guys admitted their feelings more often, they would be known as the foolish sex, not the alpha." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

Kuki raised a eyebrow. "The alpha? You sound more like an idiot now."

"I gave it a try."

She looked out the window of the lobby unsure what to do next. "Maybe I should go after him," it felt like she had to hold her whole self just from chasing after Ace. Maybe she didn't like him, but wanted to chase after him because she was scared. Of what? She was afraid he would turn on her again, she just wanted to stop him more like it.

He grabbed her hand knowing what she was probably thinking. "Let him cool down, to think. You want to go back to the dance or you want me to take me back home?"

When he grabbed her hand, her stomach immediately did a flip inside, she turned slightly red. "I look like a wreck. I think I just want to go home."

He nodded in understandment and led her to the car. They drove off in silence, what was there to talk about? Other than, "hey nice punch! My black eye is really showing!"

They pulled up to her driveway and Wally opened the door for her and once he saw her face his eyes bulged. "What are we going to tell your parents?"

She barely touched her eye and she winced, then she stepped down to face Wally. "I'm not sure… you're the excuse wizard."

He pulled his coat very proud and said. "Thank you," slightly forgetting how serious the matter is.

She rolled her eyes and walked on toward her front door, she grabbed the handle and turned toward Wally and whispered toward him. "Follow my lead."

He nodded and she turned the handle opening it up. As she stepped inside, her mom came running up. "Kuki-chan! Your home! How was- goodness what happened?" her mom noticed the black eye forming and immediately rushed toward Kuki's side, sitting her down on a nearby chair toward the kitchen.

Wally followed them nervously as he saw Kani look at his daughter worriedly, then back at him threathening. Her mom waved toward her husband demanding first aid. "Kani, get the ice pack."

He rushed over toward the freezer and gave it to Kuki, who barely touched her eye so she wouldn't be in pain. Kani turned toward Wally obviously more frustrated at him then probably the cause of her black eye. Kani crossed his arms and asked in curiousity. "How did this happen?"

Wally tried to look around the room for something to give him a sign but didn't see a thing. "To be honest sir, I-"

"-Hh tried to pull me out of a fight," Kuki said as she interupted him. Her parents raised their eyebrows at her, Wally too, for the story. The real scenerio was she was trying to pull him out. Not the other way around, she continued. "Not what you think. There were some guys arguing and I tried to stop it, but Wally warned me not to interfere, but I wouldn't listen and I tried to break them apart, but I just ended up getting punched."

Genki hugged her daughter. "Thank goodness you're alright! How could you do that? You should've listened to Wally, how'd you get out?"

Wally sighed not taking the guilt anymore. "Mr. and Mrs. Sanban, to be completely honest, Kuki did try to break up a fight but it was my fight and-"

"-he's right," Kuki stopped him again. "It was his fight, but they were taunting Wally and he told me to ignore them, but I wouldn't listen and um… Wally's friend! Yeah… Wally's friend tried to defend Wally, but they started to get upset and I tried to break them up and I guess the other guy swung a punch and missed that guy. Wally carried me back to the car."

Wally was impressed by Kuki's make up on the spot story, she was good with excuses and obviously her parents trust her enough to believe her. Kani was obviously upset at Wally thinking he should've done more but though he shouldn't argue with Kuki's only friend who he basically saved, so he whacked Wally's back a little too hard. "Nice job, boy"

Wally tried to seem tough, but obviously was a little hurt by the whack. Kuki though, was not afraid to glare at her dad telling him to "lay off." Mushi was heard at the doorway and probably heard the whole story. "I don't believe it."

Kuki got a little nervous, her sister was crazy smart and could probably be a FBI agent with knowing blood patterns and more stuff that not a average 10 year old would know. She looked at Kuki's eye carefully she asked. "Have you had a headache?"

Kuki slowly nodded, Mushi still looked at her eye and said. "From the punch you are experiencing asthenopia, you can have the pain lowered by acetaminophen and by judging by the swelling you need a lot of it. Is your optic impaired?"

Kuki looked confused, as well as everyone else in the room. Mushi rolled her eyes and said with no patience. "Your vision! Is your vision impaired?"

"Oh! Well, it was blurry at first, but now it's fine," then she gave a nervous smile hoping Mushi would just leave her alone soon.

Mushi nodded. "You won't need to see a ophthalmologist because it'll probably go away in a week, at least the pain. The look? It probably won't return to its normal state for a few weeks to a month. And by normal, I mean the color of the black and blue. Even though you have been effected in the sinusitis area, it won't be affected much. But judging by all this, you must've been hit hard! I can see how it happened now, no pole or girl certainly did this," but then she looked at Wally. "I still got my eye on you though," Wally straightened up thinking she's like a mini medical doctor. She must think he did this, she's not wrong after all, but he didn't mean to.

Her mom had no idea what Mushi said and looked through the fridge for some more ice. "Oh shoot, we ran out of ice. Kuki, keep the ice pack on your face. Oh, I hope the ice pack doesn't melt while we get ice- Kani! Can you get some ice?" her mom was stern but when it came to her children, she was very protective.

Kani shook his head. "I was just desperately called in for work with some problem. We thought stage 3 was under way, but I think it's just a tweak that they think is a big deal."

Genki sighed and pressed the bridge of her nose and waved her hand toward him. "Okay okay, I'll get the ice then. You kids think you can stay here? Of course you can- make sure Mushi doesn't blow up her bedroom again!" she called as she quickly rushed out the door with Kani following behind.

Mushi turned toward Kuki and Wally. "I'm off to my room. Don't worry, I won't be using nuclear fusion this time," and went toward her room.

Wally turned Kuki biting his lip trying not to laugh. "Broke up a fight huh?"

"It's better than um-uh-dur," she retorted. "How come you were going to tell them the truth?"

"Because they should know the truth, unless the punch made us acquaintances?" he asked rather nervously. But of course, he would never show it.

She got up and wrapped her arms around him and when she looked up, she said. "Actually, we're more friends now, at least you didn't leave me right? And plus, you were willing to tell the truth, I think that's sweet," then she put her chin on his shoulder looking past him. He, on the other hand, slowly wrapped his hands around her with the color of red spreading across his face.

She let go of him and said. "Thanks for a great night."

He couldn't believe what she just said, did she just say she had a great night? Maybe he hit her a little too hard. "Are you kidding?"

"I'm dead serious," she shook her head. "Besides for all the drama, I had a wonderful night! It was probably the only night people didn't see me as a freak and just a normal girl," she smiled with hope that maybe, just maybe, she had a chance of restoring things as they were before the torture of 3 years ago.

He looked at the clock, late. He turned toward the door slowly. "I have to go, it's getting late. I hope your eye gets better, see you tomorrow?" Kuki started to walk him to the door.

"See yeah tomorrow," she nodded with a smile. "Maybe if it doesn't hurt too much, I can put some cover up over at least some of it."

He nodded and was about to leave when he asked. "Just one more thing, why do you go to the cemetery? Dead relative?" he suddenly felt so nosy and wasn't sure if he was being really personal now.

But instead of a glare or being yelled at, she just smiled. "If it's fine with you, I'll show you tomorrow."

He just stared at her unsure if it was just another rumor or if it was a real thing, he went out the door and called. "When should I meet you?"

She called out after him. "Just meet me at my house after school!"

"Okay!" and went toward his car. He couldn't believe that he was working this hard to keep this girl. Normally, with any other girl they'd last a day, and their only complaint was probably "the day is so hot!" or "stupid teachers and homework" but Kuki- she would glare at him, be sarcastic, ignore him, but yet, he was willing to get her back. He really is falling hard for Kuki.


	14. star gazing

**Hey thanks so much for reviewing guys! Even though the majority of the reviews were anonymous I still held up my part of the deal and updated! Yay! I hope I can do the same thing tomorrow! Thanks numbuh114, why I can't read, google –Justin Beiber looks like Wally XD, goodnight Irene- who's Joshua? No she met them before, remember the baseball field? Mykingdomfan, numbuh07, agent P, Wally- XD, gasping for air, and Morgan for the anonymous reviews that I couldn't reply to! (except the one's that I desperately needed to reply too) hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day at school everyone was talking about the famous punch. Some say he did it on purpose to overcome the voodoo, some say he was upset with her, some say it was a accident because Wally is too good for that, and some just don't even believe it. As Wally walked through the halls, some people congratulated him and said. "She had it coming," and some even gave him a dirty look! Pick a side people! Wally was at his locker and got his folder and notebook for class and walked down the hall until he saw his friends- with Ace. He stood in the middle of the hall not sure whether or not to talk to Ace, but either way they would end up talking about the dance. He immediately turned the other way and walked toward Kuki's locker, Lord knows how bad her black eye is. He turned toward the hallway where her locker is, her locker hid her body but her feet and immediately rushed toward her and closed her locker.<p>

"Hey, Kuki."

She turned toward him, she covered her eye pretty well, but you can see it looked really black. It didn't have any blue or purple shade, it was just black, like she rubbed charcoal on her eye. She looked at him irritated. "I wasn't done! I still have my notebook to get," she turned the dial on her locker and opened it up to grab a colorful heart patterned notebook and put it in the pile of books in her arms. He closed her locker again, she turned toward him. "Do you like closing lockers or something?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "You were done, no point leaving it open."

"Yeah, I guess..." then asked Wally. "Does my eye look okay? Like is it covered enough?" she pointed directly at it

He said with a small laugh "yeah, I'm surprised you even were able to cover it. You were barely able to touch it at the dance."

They decided to walk down the hallways to go to their class together. "I know, it was hard putting on the makeup on because it hurt like hell, but I managed."

He didn't say anything, what could he say now? It was just a little awkward talking about the mark that he left on her face, she asked suddenly. "So what have you heard?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets playing around with the change in his pocket, he replied coolly. "Most people are saying I did it on purpose, and some have a brain and say I did it on accident."

"Don't you think that maybe people should ask the person that it happened to how it really happened?" she scoffed.

"People don't do that, it's just not in our nature."

"Knowing the truth?"

"Exactly! It's like they want it to be a mystery, figure it out by snooping and crud."

Kuki nodded like she was learning something new, they saw Wally's friends again. Kuki grabbed on Wally's sleeve and asked. "What do we do?"

He pulled her the other way. "Then we walk this way."

She pulled back. "We need to face this."

"Later. Not now- don't give me that look let's just go that way," he pointed toward the other way with both hands motioning that they should walk now.

She rolled her eyes at him and started walking toward Ace who immediately frowned once he saw her. He tried to walk away, but she managed to grab his sleeve and pull him away from everyone. When they stopped, Ace crossed his arms sternly. "What do you want Sanban?"

She gulped, maybe Wally was right. Maybe she should've waited, but he was wrong on Ace letting it go. Ace seemed more upset today than last night. She said nervously. "I-I wanted to talk."

"About how you took my heart and stomped on it?" he spat.

She almost seemed nervous on what his next move would be, she wasn't quite sure how to respond on this. She managed to say. "I don't like you like that Ace, you need to accept that."

He let his arms uncross and dangle to their sides. "And what if I can't? huh, Kuki? What if I look at you and I see that you're always with Wally, how he doesn't deserve you. I can't look in your eyes anymore because it's just killing me on the inside."

Woah. He had a way with words, Kuki felt a rush of guilt inside her. She even thought herself how could she do that to Ace, she shook away her thoughts and continued. "I know that you feel that way, but you have to realize- I like someone else!" immediately she wanted to take back her words and keep them back in her head where they belong.

He seemed crushed, his face just dropped. He rubbed his chin contemplating on the news that just rang in his ears. "I see," then he gulped. "Sorry to look like a idiot," he started to walk on until she grabbed his elbow to stop him, but he didn't turn around.

"Ace- don't just leave. I want to be friends, I really do! But you're making it hard!" she pleaded.

He took his arm back and just stood there, he turned around. "I'm making it hard? Why can't you just like me?"

She became frustrated, he was acting like a dang child! "Ace, you're acting like a 5 year old! Quite throwing a tantrum and just accept I just don't like you!" she yelled at the last part making people turn around the corner to see what was going on.

Even he couldn't believe all her anger, he sighed. "I can't, at least not yet. I just can't except that Wally gets you and I don't. Do me a favor and just leave me alone for sometime."

He didn't want it to come out as a mean way, but as a request. She sadly nodded her head holding back her tears and lowering her head, she understood completely.

He said softly. "Thank you," and tilted her head up to kiss her cheek and walked away. She went red and put her hand where he kissed her cheek, was she glad Wally wasn't here. As soon as Ace went down one hallway, Wally came toward her.

"Are you okay?" really, he was nervous on the outcome.

He saw her eyes fill up with tears and said venomously. "What'd he do?"

She shook her head and sniffled. "Nothing. It was just an emotional conversation. He didn't take it lightly but he got it, he just wanted some time alone."

He relaxed and just looked at his feet. "Oh, I guess I have to talk to Ace, too."

She nodded. "That would be best," and walked on to class. Once they did, Wally sat in his usual assigned seat with Ace just a few desks away, it was nothing but awkward. Wally tried to talk to Ace several times seeing him depressed, but decided he should stay quiet till after class. Finally the bell rang he came up to Ace.

"Hey, man."

Ace turned and immediately frowned. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I know you like Kuki, though."

"And so what if I do?" he snapped. "I can't have her since you have her"

Wally almost broke out in laughter. "What are you talking about? Yeah, we're friends. Barely. We are nothing more."

Ace looked toward him. "I just assumed, she said she likes someone," Ace was hatching a brilliant idea.

Wally on the other hand, just felt like the world hated him, she likes someone? He suddenly felt like a idiot. "Who cares? We're friends while we're best buds," Wally held out a hand showing Ace if they're cool, then he better do the secret handshake.

Ace smiled and did it. "Yeah, no chick going to get in our way," to think, Ace was just upset because he thought she liked Wally. He wasn't wrong, but of course Wally changed his mind otherwise.

Wally said goodbye to Ace, glad that everything was behind him, and went to his class hoping this day would end soon so he could go to the cemetery with Kuki. It's not something normal people would say, but heck! He was curious! The day finally ended, he said bye to his group of friends and went toward Kuki's locker and put his hands over her eyes but not touching her skin for her bruised eye's sake, he said in a low voice. "Give me all your books and no one gets hurt."

She laughed and took his hands away but put all her books away in the meantime. "Now what would you want with my books?"

He chuckled. "I don't know, I doubt you had money on you, so I just saw your books."

She closed her locker and turned toward him to say in a playful way. "And what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my locker instead of annoying me at my tree?"

"The cemetery, me, you?" he more like demanded like it was one of his dates that he had to, "take charge."

"Okay, Wally, but we can't go till at night," she laughed.

He asked with a nervous smile "and why is that?"

She gave a evil smile. "Because that's when the ghost can come out and I can bring the dead back to life," then she cackled. "Muahahaha!" she playfully whacked his arm. "I'll just show you once we get there, but trust me. No dead relative and nothing crazy, meet my house at sundown."

"And if I'm late?" he asked.

"I'll be PO'ed," she frowned.

He looked at her like she was nuts, she suddenly giggled. "I'm kidding! Just come once it's dark."

He nodded and asked. "Need a ride home?"

She shook her head. "No thanks, my dad should be here already. Thanks though," and hugged him, she let go suddenly. "I have no idea what I've been doing lately, I haven't been acting myself."

He seemed interested. "Me too, it's like a 10 year old me is coming out. Before all the puberty and stuff."

She laughed loudly and said. "Let's not show me the puberty," he couldn't help but laugh, too.

Kuki walked outside by herself to get stared at like usual, but more looks because of her eye and walked toward her car just ignoring her. When she got in her dad asked. "How's your eye?"

She just put her stuff in the backseat and said. "Fine, it was like a normal day at school," well not really, but would she tell her uptight father that?

He dropped her off and immediately left once she entered the front door. She began doing the dishes, something she usually did to help her parents because of their work schedule, she unloaded the dishwasher, vacuumed, dusted, and finally loaded all the dirty dishes back in the dishwasher. She then went through her folders seeing her homework that she had to do, sorting what she could do during study hall and what homework she just simply had to get down. She finished her homework and saw it was dark, but yet, no Wally, so she simply dug through her purse to fish out her book. She sat on top of her counter over the dishwasher with her legs in Indian style, feeling the warmth of dishwasher on her butt made her feel utterly relaxed until she heard the door bell. She groaned and simply did not want to move, she yelled. "Come in! It's opened!"

In came Wally with a shy. "Hello?"

She yelled towards his direction without taking her eyes off the book. "In the kitchen."

He came in looking at her weird. "What are you doing on the counter? Sitting on where food is prepared?"

She moved her butt around. "It gets cleaned. Besides, I like the warmth of the dishwasher on my butt."

He raised a eyebrow and flicked his hands toward her telling her to move over, he sat down and rubbed his butt on the counter too. "You're right, it feels good," it was weird. This girl wasn't a freak, it was just a girl with weird habits that weren't actually bad if you tried them. He closed her book. "Still have your face in that book, bookworm?"

She snapped. "I wasn't done with that! Great… now I lost my page," she opened it up scanning that pages that she read or has not read and flipped through different pages finding the right one. Finally, she found it and creased the corner showing where she is, she said a little upset. "You are very rude, you know that?"

He held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, I'm just so curious on what we're seeing."

"Okay, you want to drive there or walk there?"

"Walk?" he asked shocked. "That's a mile walk you know."

"That never stopped me," she smiled.

"We are defiantly driving," he said quickly.

"Lazy," she poked his stomach.

He jumped down. "Hey! You are looking at the captain of the varsity team for baseball, I laugh at lazy! HAHAHA!"

She giggled as she jumped down from the counter and said. "Fine fine, we'll drive. But next time we are walking."

"Fine, let's get going," and took out his keys out of his pocket and opened the door for Kuki as they walked down the pathway toward the orange truck.

They drove off toward the cemetery and while driving, Wally waved toward several people while Kuki hid her face, he noticed. "Why are you hiding?"

"You honestly have to be ashamed" still hiding her face with hand.

He was silent till he said. "If I was, I wouldn't be friends with you, driving with you, or even wave to people that could ruin us," this made Kuki a little more nervous, but let it go.

They pulled up to the cemetary and he felt a little spooked at the full moon, tombstones, and no one in sight. "You sure this is fine?" he asked.

"Wally, are you scared?" she teased.

"No!" he snapped. "But we could get in trouble!" it was a stupid excuse, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"totally scared…" she mumbled, then said so he could hear. "I come here once a week, it's perfectly fine. Plus, it's a perfect night to do this."

They stopped in the middle of the place and she pulled out her telescope, Wally asked. "Since when did you have that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I had it the whole time in the car. Honestly Wally, you should be more observant," he didn't even notice that she grabbed a huge telescope and her holding it in the front seat, he was totally oblivious to her! He didn't deserve to love her, she didn't like him. He had to suppress his feelings and just do what he's told for the sake of her.

She set it up and adjusted it several times while looking at a sheet of paper, it was taking some time and she still couldn't angle it.

"Will you hurry the crud up?" he asked frustrated.

"I didn't ask for you to be here, you can leave if you want," she snapped. He couldn't help but stare at her with her telling him he can go. He usual compared her to what girls would've done and it just amazed him how different she was.

He asked softly trying to cool down his short temper. "So what are we exactly doing?"

She replied just as he finshed. "Looking for Scorpius, it's a bunch of stars aligned to make a scorpion. I usually come out to look for stars and constellations."

He pushed her away from the telescope. "Really? Cool," how awesome is seeing stars as a scorpion?

She shook her head at Wally and pushed him away. "I haven't found it yet," then she looked in the telescope. "The paper tells me where it is."

He sat down observing his environment, creepy, but why here? He asked. "Why here?"

She still looked at the telescope more focused on it. "It's the best place to find stars, it's not my favorite place, but it'll do."

She nodded and laid down in the cool grass, looking at the stars, until she yelled excitedly. "Found it!"

He got up excitedly and tried to look. "Let me see!"

"Hold I still wanna look!" Kuki tried to keep him away by pressing a arm out to him.

"It's my turn!" he whined. He slapped himself mentally, he was such a child.

She looked up and said "now you can look" and motioned for him to look now

He looked at it and saw the scorpion, he was oddly impressed even though this was a little dorky. "This is so cool," he said in awe.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked with her eyes trying to take up as much of the stars as possible.

"Huh?" he asked her confused.

She was on the grass with her hands crossed behind her head staring at the stars. "The stars, they're just so pretty. There's so many and yet I'm never tired of seeing them, they just are amazing that they're just balls of gas."

He sat next to her and leaned back staring at them, he didn't see the big deal, but just pretended so he wouldn't be rude. "What's your favorite star?" he asked randomly.

She was silent at first. "I don't really have a favorite, they're all amazing."

He looked at her and just stared, she was just so memorized on the stars. He was more interested in the twinkle in her eyes, she turned toward him and asked. "Why are you staring?"

She looked away quickly and blushed. "Nothing. But you really love them"

She turned back to the sky with a smile. "Yeah, I really do. Sometimes I just camp out in my backyard and sleep under them. They look so close but really it'd take 4.22 light years to get to a star though."

He was amazed by her knowledge, for someone with normal grades she seemed smart. She could fool anybody that she was a genus. "How do you remember that?"

She went red. "I'm such a nerd with stars, I just remember that looking them up"

After that, they just stared at the stars in silence, she was more interested in the stars than talking obviously. He got up and wiped the grass off his pants and said. "Ready to go?"

"But we just go here!" she spluttered as she got up quickly.

He looked at his cell phone clock. "We've been here for a hour! You're lucky it's Friday."

"If we have to..." she sighed. She seemed very reluctant and tried to sound sad to get Wally pretty guilty, but it didn't work.

"I have a younger brother, nice try," he grabbed the telescope and closed the stand of it to make it easier to carry.

She grudgingly walked toward the car and got in. As they were driving, she rolled down her window and rested her head on the door and looked up with the wind blowing in her hair. He looked at her then back at the road. "Now I feel guilty."

"You should."

"Do you want to go back?" he asked with a sigh.

"No, I'll just look at them out my window," she replied quickly. "I'm glad you came though."

He didn't really care for the stars, but the scorpion was rather cool, he said slowly. "Me too," just to make her happy. They pulled up to the driveway and Kuki got out and went toward his side of the car, he unrolled his window with her leaning on the door. "I'll see you later, probably at school."

"You have a cell phone? I should really give you my number."

She took out her cell phone and gave it to him, he looked at it and grinned. "I'll text you my number. See yeah later, kooks- I mean, Kuki" he went red with his little slip up.

She smiled at the nickname. "I like kooks, but people might think we're dating," she laughed and he did a fake laugh, she secretly wished it and as well as he. This should be simple stuff for him, why doesn't he just say, "Kuki I love you?" simple words right? But whenever he tried to form the words, they would get caught in his throat like a giant lump. She waved goodbye and went inside, he rolled up his window and left her house, but this week was just going to get crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprised what was in the cemetery? Haha well sorry this was a slow chapter too, I wanted to show the cemetery but next one will be better. I hope, at least once I write it! XD all you guys have to do is hit the review button! Click it now! Let's get to 166! Please? <strong>


	15. the puppet master

During the week Wally texted Kuki his number while asking if she wanted to hang out with him but sadly, each time he asked, she politely declined and said. "She was busy with something else."

The week went by and Kuki went toward Wally's locker and tapped his shoulder behind him, he turned around and grinned. "What brings you around this part of the hallway?"

"Sorry I couldn't hang out with you, I was… busy." She bit her cheek and looked around like she was hiding something.

He crossed his arms not really believing her, he asked. "What'd you really do? If you didn't want to hang then you could've said no. I'm a big boy."

She giggled a little once he said big boy and said. "Well, you couldn't handle the truth."

"How bad can it be?" he rolled his eyes.

"I hung out with Ace," she said softly.

He chuckled like it was joke and said. "Sorry, I think I heard you wrong. You didn't say that you hung with Ace, right?"

She slowly nodded her head unsure how he'll take it, he suddenly frowned and huffed. "I thought he said he needed some time. Alone."

She replied with a little uncertainty. "Yeah, he did, but then he texted me wondering if I could meet him at the ice cream parlor to talk. I said sure, and once I did, we talked and said it'd be great if we were friends as well," she smiled really excited that they three can finally hang out together.

He couldn't be happy, it was just too suspicious. He just simply covered his eyes with his hair. "Yeah, fun," he twirled his finger. "Whoopdie doo."

She tilted her head a little to the side. "What's wrong? Wouldn't you be happy?" she was confused, they could all be friends together now!

"I would be if this wasn't suspicious," he sighed.

She stifled a laugh. "You're kidding right? Are you jealous?"

"No!" he snapped. "Just how could he kiss you and want to be friends? That's not the Ace I know and sometimes is buddies with."

She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "Wow, you're seriously this paranoid? Get a grip," and walked off toward her class. Wally punched his locker as Ace came up to him. "What's up man?"

He turned toward him with kill in his eyes. "Quite messing with her."

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked curiously.

"You know exactly," Wally said venomously. "This isn't you, if a girl says no, you make them regret. You don't immediately just say 'let's be friends forever!' because that's just not you."

"And what if I changed?" Ace frowned toward him. "What if I learned that she's a cool person and not a freak?"

Wally stepped toward him so that they were inches away, both of them keeping their postures and not backing down. "That is a load of crap. You don't know if the rumors are true and you still believe them. Deep down, you still think she's a freak."

"No, I don't," that's all that Ace could come up with. He did think she was a freak still, but he couldn't let Wally know that. But she is cool, or so he knows now since they hung out last weekend.

"That's all you can think of?" Wally smirked. "C'mon man, at least fight back."

Ace clenched his fists ready to punch. "I would, but Kuki would hate me. Now take it like a man that we're friends, because sooner or later, it's going to be the three of us," suddenly he turned sharply and walked away to his class.

Wally turned the other way and walked toward Patton's locker to see everyone huddled in a circle, Tina saw him. "Hey, stranger, haven't seen you around lately."

Wally came up to him and leaned against the locker. "So what has Ace told you?"

Everyone became silent. "He said he went to second base with her this weekend," Fanny spat. "Why is that freakzoid becoming so popular?"

So that's what it was about, he would hang around her to crush her again. "What? That bastard!" Wally yelled.

"What's wrong now?" Steve-O asked confused. "Didn't you hear that from Ace?"

Wally quickly turned toward Steve-O. "No! He said that he just hung out with her!"

"Maybe he did and maybe he didn't. You can't prove what he did," said Patton.

Wally immediately went toward his class to see Kuki laughing at what Ace said, he came running up to him and yelled. "Is this some kind of sick kick for you? To see her hurt all over again?"

Kuki asked Ace. "What's he talking about?"

Ace asked with genuine confusion. "I have no idea what you're saying, man."

Wally's temper was about to explode, his face became red in anger. Ace has only seen him that mad before once, and that kid got sent to the hospital, Ace immediately ran out the door with Wally following close from behind. Ace didn't get very far but tried to have Patton or better yet Steve-O help him defend himself. Wally grabbed Ace in front of the group and slammed him against the locker holding his body and head against the locker, Kuki came following and gasped at the sight. Everyone's faces were agape seeing this and had to stay out of it for their health, Wally hissed. "You telling everyone you went to second base with Kuki? You just can't take a 'no' can you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ace managed to say, but then yelled at Wally. "Let me go!" he squirmed to break free but was in Wally's grasp just too much.

Wally out of fury, threw him on the ground and punched Ace in the face, Kuki yelled at the violent scene. "Wally! Quit it, he did nothing wrong!" she had tears spilling out of her eyes, it was just so much violence in one week.

Wally looked up to see her clearly upset, he pulled Ace up by the hood and tilted his head back forcefully by his hair where everyone could see Ace's pleading eyes and bloody nose, Wally yelled toward Ace. "Tell them what you did this weekend! They said that you and Kuki went to second base! They said you told them that!"

"What are you talking about?" Ace yelled. "I said me and Kuki played a game of kick ball, and once I kicked it, I yelled to try to get a double thinking Kuki wouldn't get there in time, we both went to second base to see who would get there first! They misunderstood me, moron!"

"Let Ace go!" Kuki screamed.

"You guys didn't do anything?" Wally asked as he let go of Ace.

Ace wiped his bloody nose and snapped. "I told you, Wally, we just hung out and nothing more! Why can't you just accept that we are just friends? Quit acting like a child and move on, you can't keep Kuki to yourself," and walked toward Kuki, she helped him walk toward the nurses office.

Wally slammed back against the locker and ran his fingers through his hair and said. "I'm so getting suspended..."

"We're sorry man," Steve-O piped up. "He said we went toward second base. We all just assumed-"

"Thanks to you guys, Ace hates me forever and I'm getting kicked out of school," Wally snapped.

"Maybe you shouldn't rush to a conclusion," Tina said angrily. "Maybe you should ask Kuki first, she's probably the most reliable out of all of us!"

Wally froze, he didn't ask her- he more of told her. He should've realized once she and Ace didn't realize what he was talking about.

"Why do you care?" Fanny asked.

"I don't..." he muttered.

Fanny heard him though and replied. "Then why are you all defensive? How come you just beat Ace up for her?" oh, how she knew she was breaking Wally down.

"Because she was already hurt once!" he yelled toward her.

Fanny yelled back not letting down from this fight. "Why? It's not like you guys are friends."

"We're barely friends! We'll never be friends! We could never be friends because-"he had to think of an excuse, he couldn't say 'because she doesn't trust me enough, even though I'm madly in love with her! I want to be more than friends, I want to be her boyfriend!' he wanted to let that all out. Why couldn't he even just say the first part? Oh yeah, because that wasn't Wally. If a girl didn't trust him, he'd move on, he wouldn't care what anyone thinks. He was losing his creditability from everybody else, the last people he wanted to lose it to, were his friends. Fanny crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for an answer. "Because of what? Speak, you stupid boy!"

The words flew out of his mouth, the words that he wished he could catch which yelled. "Because she's a freak! All she does is read, she goes to the cemetery all the time, and she sits on her kitchen counter as a seat! Who does that? There is no way or no how I will ever be friends with Kuki, she's nothing more than our school freak. Wally Beetles does not become friends with weird voodoo chicks like her!" he huffed and puffed letting all his pent up anger out.

Everyone dropped their mouths, Tina was the most shocked. But Fanny, she smirked like she won this argument. Suddenly, he heard a whimper and slowly turned toward the direction to see Kuki, just a few feet away from him. It was all like in slow motion after that, she began to run the other direction with tears rapidly falling from her eyes, he called after her with his arm outstretched like he could grab her from where he was.

"Kuki!" why did he call her a freak? She was just a normal girl with weird habits, but everyone is different in their own way. Why couldn't he just think of a different excuse? Fanny got to him, she always did and still would after this.

It seemed like she was running slowly with her hair wiping in her face as she looked behind her to see if Wally was chasing after her. He was running, but it was like a dream that she was going further and further away and he couldn't keep up. Like he was being dragged down by something or someone, but the thing was- he wasn't. She turned several corners down the hall, she was fast for someone who doesn't do sports. They ignored the angry calls of teacher and she just kept on running from him as he tried to catch her. As she turned the corner, he finally grabbed her hand and turned her around for her to face him. She squirmed and moved spastically to get out of his grasp but she couldn't, she was sobbing hysterically and she didn't want him to see her cry- it was a sign of weakness.

"If you quite moving I'll let you go, but you can't run," he said calmly. She slowly nodded her head in agreement and she sniffled, he let go and dropped his arms.

"I should've known that you never liked me," she said softly with a sniffle. "It was all an act to see how freaky I was right? I always thought maybe I shouldn't be hanging out with Ace because it might not end well, but I was totally wrong. It was you all along, Wally! It was you who I should stay away from, not Ace! Ace was being the good guy!" she started to talk louder and louder, letting go her sadness and anger at him.

Wally couldn't believe it, she was really upset and even worse, she blamed him for everything. He tried to speak but she rambled on. "I bet that punch was for me all along! Ace was right, I shouldn't have stayed with you."

"I'm sorry!" Wally managed to finally say. "Fanny just pushed me and it all just leaked out-"

"The truth?" she squeaked.

"The bad thoughts that were left behind," he shook his head. "What I thought about before I met you."

"That's a bunch of bull Wally," she shook her head in disbelief at him. "That seemed like it was rehearsed! You think Ace is playing a game? It was all you!" he gripped his hair and shook his head trying to block out her noise as she continued yelling. "It was you all along! You played the game of hurting me! Ace tried to protect me, it was you who made me the idiot to believe that you changed! It was you who started everything, it was you who got yourself into this mess! It was you who lied to everyone!" she hesistated, then said quietly."It was you who hurt me."

She was panting in anger until she finally sighed in anger. "It was you who got yourself into this mess. I hope your happy-" then she quoted him, "because you'll never be friends with Kuki, you could never be friends with a freak."

As she finished her statement, Ace came out of the nurses looking better. He looked at Wally and glared at him, obviously thinking this friendship was clearly over. Kuki pulled Ace away as Wally stared helplessly at the two as they started to walk away, he saw her put his arm around her and she cried on his shoulder. When really that should be Wally with his shoulder to offer for her, his love was being taken away by Ace. Then it hit him, that was Ace's plan all along! He had to befriend Kuki, once he did, he knew that it'd frustrate Wally and make him paranoid to do something stupid, he had to act like nothing happened- no big deal. That's when Ace knew that anything could set Wally off, and once it did, he couldn't control himself- he wouldn't think about his actions. The only thing Ace probably didn't plan was Wally calling her a freak all over again, where the plan concludes to Kuki going straight for Ace's open arms. It was brilliant really, Wally thought it probably took some effort for Ace to befriend Kuki but other than that he basically did nothing but just play it out by only saying a few simple words that'd tick Wally off. Ace had this whole situation under control the whole time- everyone was just Ace's little puppet on a string.


	16. the mischievous turtle with a note

**Hey it's Friday (late night XD) so of course I'd update now! I've waited all week to update, and so did you! So please enjoy! Thanks numbuh114, Hermione Granger- omg its Hermione, numbuh07, KNDtilldeath, for the reviews but were anonymous so I could reply :( but the majority of them were lol so thanks anonymous one's for making my day! C:**

* * *

><p>Kuki immediately went home after school. Her dad saw that she was clearly upset by something, but decided to leave it alone because usually when he asks, she either yells at him for being nosy or just ignores him. All she wanted to do once she got home was soak in a nice bath tub while reading her book with no cares whatsoever. As she got in her house, she immediately took her clothes off to put on her bathrobe, put her hair up in a loose messy bun, her retainer, and her glasses. She looked like a slob a little, but she was just simply relaxing, no one was coming over- so who was she impressing?<p>

Once she turned on her bathtub, she let the water run for some time to have the water go at the temperature she wanted. She sat on the edge of the tub and replayed the words Wally said. _"We're barely friends! We'll never be friends! Wally Beetles does not become friends with weird voodoo chicks like her!" _then before she wanted to stop the thoughts, his voice echoed through her heead. "B_ecause she's a freak! There is no way or no how I will ever be friends with Kuki, she's nothing more than our school freak."_

She suddenly felt water on her face, she touched them. Tears. She looked in the mirror to see some tears slowly falling on her cheek toward the ground where gravity would pull them. She quickly wiped them and saw that her bath was about to over flow. "Oh, no!" she ran toward the faucet for her bathtub and quickly turned the knobs to stop the flow of water. She saw that the tub flowed over the rim a little but didn't spill over. She reached her hand down into the water filled tub, and pulled the drain for the water to go down so she can go in without it spilling over. She watched as the water level went down and once it was at a normal level, she stopped it and went in her bath. She slowly got in adjusting to the temperature and then she did she added a few bath salts, soap, and a bath cushion so she can lean against it while reading her book.

She tried reading the book several times but she just couldn't focus on it, she re-read the same sentence over and over until finally she yelled in frustration and slammed the book on the ground and rubbed her temples. She was called a freak before, she should be used to this. But this was Wally, the guy she _thought _she loved. She laid down in the water to feel the warmth surround her as she closed her eyes, it felt so warm and so comfortable that she wished she sleep. She thought about the day, the week, the dance, everything. How was she so stupid? Usually, she sees a phony plan a mile away because she's used to them, but just this time she couldn't, and she realized a little too late. Once she finished bathing, she got out and put her hair into a wet, messy, bun. She went downstairs to see Mushi eating ice cream out of the container and yelled at her. "Mushi, that's disgusting! Now your saliva is all over everything!" she snatched the ice cream to inspect it.

"No one eats the rocky road, so I have the right." Mushi glared.

"At least share next time." Kuki also snatched the spoon from her to go to the kitchen quickly and put the spoon in the sink. She saw the ice cream and had a craving, she reached for a spoon and slammed the drawer obviously showing she was ticked off.

"Jeeze, I'm sorry." Mushi apologized. "I didn't know you'd freak out over it," but at the same time there was a hint of sarcasm.

"I just want some ice cream that's all." She said through her mouth full of ice cream. Kuki sat next to her sister crawling into the ball, while watching _Say Yes to the Dress. _She just wanted to pig out right now, her sister turned toward her. "Crappy day?"

She dug around the sides of the container to scoop some of the ice cream, and lied. "No," her sister was the last person who she wanted to talk to. Talking to her sister was just as bad as talking to her dad, usually because they approached the way "scientifically." For example, the only time she came to Mushi, was when she asked. "Why don't guys notice me?" which led to a reply. "Let's face it, your eyes can't get farther apart so when you talk to them it probably looks like your looking in two different directions. Plus, your boobs, what are you? Still in a trainers bra?" she didn't mean to insult her sister, she was just asking.

Mushi shrugged. Honestly, she didn't really care, but she was trying to be a good sister. But good and Mushi didn't really blend in. The whole time they were watching, Mushi kept on narrating the show. "She's getting that dress. It's really nice." Or, "that mom is very opinionated..." and maybe. "Say yes!"

Kuki slammed down the ice cream and just went upstairs to go to her room, you never know what'll occupy her. She went towards her room and looked around her room. For as long as she's been in her room, there was always some exploring for her to do, like going through her closet to see what stuff she left in there from before. When opened her door, she saw smiling faces and monkey's everywhere of different kinds, suddenly a squeal escaped her lips in happiness. She quickly covered her mouth and thought to herself. "_W__hat is going on here?"_

She dug around with rainbow monkey after another, she threw them out of her closet seeming like there was no end to this. She picked one up and talked to it. "Is there no end to you guys?"

She was threw it aside, when suddenly, she heard a _thud_ coming from the direction where she supposedly tossed the monkey. She turned around quickly hoping she didn't hit anything valuable, until she saw the orange rainbow monkey's head off, she picked up the head in one hand and the body in the other. She put the head and the body together then apart again to see how it fits, but something that's this soft shouldn't make a thud. She looked at the head to see yellow stuffing coming out, she threw it on her bed then looked at the body in her other hand and just some stuffing. It must've been nothing, obviously she hit something. She tossed it up and down while giggling to herself, but it kept on falling on the same side like it was... weighted? She was going nuts, what would be in a rainbow monkey? Looking at the stuffing again, she felt rather curious, she put her hand in the body to feel something hard, wrapped in a paper like material. She pulled it out to see it wrapped in notebook paper and it looked like it had writing hidden inside the note. Kuki opened it to see in pink ink with defiantly her handwriting. _"K__eep forever. Wear forever. Love forever. Never forget that I love numbuh 4, decommissioned in 1 hour."_

Kuki looked at it again while reading it over and over again, she had so many questions in her head. Why spell number like that? Who was this numbuh 4 guy? What was decommissioning? And most importantly, how did she love him? But she always thought she had no friends. She looked at the corner to see in tiny writing. _"July 16__th__, 9 am. 2006" _**(don't yell at me but Kuki was born in 1993 and she's the youngest so I thought of a young birthday and I did the math of when she was 13. Kay?)**

That was her birthday, that was her handwriting. She had no idea what happened that day, I guess it was just bad memory. She tossed the note in the garbage and looked what was wrapped in the note. It was a tiny, poorly crafted, wooden box, but it was like a something that some little kid did in arts and crafts. She opened it up to see something like a note, a ring, but just a gem encrusted turtle. She pulled it out, it was so cute in a tiny way, the head and the arms plus the legs just dangled by some sort of string. But you couldn't tell with the turtle being the only thing that didn't jiggle or dangle, and it matched the majority of her shirts. She unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck, she loved how when she looked down the turtle, was staring at her right back telling her. "I'll be here always."

She smiled in satisfaction and played with it by having her fingers twirl the turtle, she turned it around and around the chain. Finally, she just played with it in her mouth too. She suddenly heard the doorbell, she looked in the mirror. She looked horrible! She would never answer the door like she is now, she called toward her sister. "Mushi can you get it?"

She got no response and just stood there waiting for one- she never heard her reply though. She yelled for her again. "Mush-"

Suddenly she heard her yell irritated. "I heard you the first time!"

Kuki walked backwards and laid down on her bed and stretched out her legs and arms feeling the coolness of her bed again. What was with the coolness of the sheets that she loved? She looked at the turtle again, it looked like it was resting on her chest to ask what was wrong. She sighed saddened. "Oh, Mr. Turtle, why are guys so complicated? Why do they have to go behind your back and just crush your heart to millions of pieces?" she sniffled as she felt the tears go down her cheek again. "I need to act strong, I am strong. I have faced worse. I can do this."

She stood up and put her hands on her hips heroically to her robed image in the mirror. "I can do this!"

Mushi suddenly called for her from downstairs. "Kuki someone is here for you!"

She froze. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling so super anymore. Who was at the door? If it was Ace she would feel fine, but who could it be? She ran down the stairs to see Mushi on the couch. "Where are they?"

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Mushi! You didn't let them in?" Kuki asked in disbelief. Sometimes she swears, she is half caveman.

"No," sure, she was smart, but she was extremely rude to people when she didn't mean to.

Kuki rolled her eyes at her sister. "Go to mom and dad's room and watch TV, I might need privacy."

Mushi turned around with a curiously look. "What's in it for me?"

Kuki thought about it. "I'll let you use one of my rainbow monkey's for an experiment or something," it wasn't much, but she already had so many rainbow monkey's, what would one less do? Heck, she could take the broken one.

"Really?" Mushi said excitedly. "I can finally use one? I can finally see if they'll explode uner-"

"Yeah yeah, now go away," Kuki waved her off not really caring what she was going to say.

Mushi grumbled and slowly walked up the stairs. It wasn't until she heard the door close upstairs is when she finally opened the door hoping it would be anyone but- "Wally," she spat.

"You look good," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door but it wouldn't close, she tried over and over again until Wally put his hand on the door. "That's my foot you know."

Kuki looked down in disbelief, the old foot in the door. How could she not notice it before? He managed to say before she really tried to slam the door. "I'm sorry, I should've opened up to something else other than tease you on your-"he tried to get out the words as he tried to buy time by moving his hands up and down motioning her. "Very unique look."

"Do I need to get ready for you?" she rolled her eyes. "Or should I just do my voodoo to make you like it?" she was so mad at him all she wanted him to do was just leave. So to do so, she must be mean.

His eyes turned to sadness and immediately she regretted being mean. She wanted to say sorry, but she wasn't the one who should be apologizing. "I'm sorry," he sighed.

She crossed her arms and stood her ground. "Save your breath."

He looked down, he never felt so broken in front of anyone- especially her. Kuki herself started to tremble a little, he looked up again. "Why can't you understand that I'm sorry? It was a misunderstanding."

A misunderstanding? She heard him right there! She let herself go and released her anger. "A misunderstanding Wally? I heard you say all those thing to me! You even said that you didn't want to be friends, after all that whining of wanting to be your friend! But it was just to hurt me, to know my secrets right? To ruin me enough for me to move away?" she was exaggerating a bit, but it was just what she thought.

He shook her head violently and looked at her in disbelief. "No! I told you in the beginning that I was sorry for everything that I did, so why can't you forgive me now?"

She stopped, why couldn't she? She forgave him before from years of horror and this one slip up is making the big deal? She breathed in some air shakily trying not to cry. "I guess it just brought back the horror that you and Ace brought."

He looked like he had a idea ."Ace, too! But you're in his arms suddenly! What if he slips up too? Chances are, he's probably going to purposely hurt you and what will you do? He won't be there, and if you don't take me back, then neither will I."

_Take me back. _That ran in her head several times, it was like they were dating and they just broke up or something. But now it seemed like he was threatening her like if he left she'd regret it, she huffed. "Are you threatening me or something?" that wasn't his tone, but that's what if kind of came off as.

He was a little taken back at what she said. "No, I just meant-"

She held up her hand. "That I have no other friends and if Ace hurts me, then I'll be alone again? I'll take my chances," but deep down she wanted to jump in his arms for some reason and just forgive him

He looked mad suddenly. "But what if he does? Will you just forgive him and not me?"

She froze, what could she say? She couldn't say anything but just, _"I love you and I want you back, but please apologize one more time."_

Kuki suddenly played with the turtle again nervously, come on magic turtle. Get her out of this situation. "What is that?"

He pointed toward the turtle and she looked down. "A necklace."

He looked like he had kind of a _"duh"_ kind offace and said again. "I know that, but where did you get it?"

What was she supposed to say? _"in my rainbow monkey's tummy?"_ if that was true, she'd be going through each one. Note to self, go through all rainbow monkey's. She found this a huge opportunity to either crush him and never see him again which is what she was aiming for, but she just wanted to put it in her robe pocket so he wouldn't leave.

Before she could stop herself, she said. "Ace gave it to me."

She saw him looking furious with anger in his eyes, plus, with a little sadness, immediately she regretted saying that. It was so awkward that she could cut the tension with a knife, she stopped playing with the turtle. He asked. "Do you…." he swallowed. "Love him?"

Love him? no! she loved Wally! Or so she thought… she coughed. "What?"

He nodded showing that he demanded a answer, he grabbed her shoulders softly and said sternly. "Tell me now. If you love him, I'll never come by again, I'll leave you alone, I'll never pick on you."

She was about to cry, this was so much pressure. She yelled at him. "Stop, you can't just come to my house and just expect me to say I love Ace! I'm not one of those girls that'd reply to you instantly!" she retracted her shoulder.

He kept his hands where her shoulders where but slowly put them down. "You love him."

She yelled than ever before. "Don't you get it, you dolt? I'm just friends with him, get out of my house now!"

"Why can't you just answer me?" he yelled with equal volume that she had.

"because not even I know!" she snapped. Kuki took a deep breath to relax somewhat. "Please just leave me alone," she put her hand on her head hoping she'd calm down.

He wouldn't give up because his temper was getting to him. "Why? So you can have a smooch fest with Ace?"

The anger boiled in her again, she doesn't have a bad temper like Wally but he was tip-toeing on her last nerve. "No! Because he's a better friend then you'll ever be!" and finally slammed the door on the shocked and wide eyed Wally in his face.

When she slammed the door, she looked at the turtle again. For something so cute, it sure caused a lot of trouble. She cluthed the turtle with her whole hand, she leaned against the door and just sobbed. Mushi came down slowly and an actual look of concern on her face. "I heard yelling, you fine?"

Kuki just ignored her sister and ran up the stairs, why did she have to fall in love with Wally? No, she had to get that out of her head. She did not love Wally anymore, he was the devil. Stay away, warning, do not even look at. She had to get the message out, but oh boy, that would be risky.

* * *

><p><strong>What will she do? Sorry you guys thought this wasn't really much of a chapter with them just arguing but I wanted to get the ending and the turtle thing shown. You'll find out what she'll do tomorrow? The key word is devil! I'll update when I can tomorrow, but I'll be super busy! Please review 203 reviews? Let's do it!<strong>


	17. run devil run

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and guessing what the song will be but the song will be Run Devil Run by Ke$ha which I do not own :( but I hope you guys enjoy it because you guys will enjoy the ending**

* * *

><p>The next day Kuki nervously walked up to school with her bags while playing with her turtle necklace, apparently now she developed a pretty bad habit of playing with it when she was bored or just really nervous. She stopped in front of the school, maybe she should just turn around. Just turn back, she thought about Wally's question. Who would she turn to? She had Abby, maybe… just a little. She was someone! When she was about to turn around, she felt a grip on her shoulder. "Hey girl! You ready for this?"<p>

"I don't know," Kuki exhaled. "I- I feel like this is too much."

Abby frowned. "No, no, this will show him why he shouldn't mess with you. Kick him out, stop the pain."

Kuki thought about it, she was right. This had to be done not just for her justice, but to warn other girls, hopefully she'll get her message across. Abby squared her off with Kuki. "Abby and Hoags will be right behind you. You're a talented song writer and we spent the rest of the day yesterday making the sound track for your song. Now you go show him who's boss!" Abby then turned Kuki around and pushed her toward the school.

Kuki stopped abruptly. "Hey Abby, can I ask you something?" she felt really awkward and actually embarrassed to ask this question.

"Sure, girl," Abby smiled.

Kuki played with her necklace again out of nervousness. "Are we- friends?"

Abby laughed almost like it was a joke making Kuki turn red like it was a stupid question, who'd be friends with her? Abby still smiled. "Yeah girl, Abby's not like the other lame-o's who believe the stupid rumors. Plus, you're pretty cool," and started to walk on but Kuki's feet froze to the ground. She actually had a friend, maybe she didn't need Wally.

Abby turned around noticing Kuki frozen in her place. "you comin' or what?"

Kuki looked toward Abby's direction and quickly jogged toward her. "Sorry, just thinking."

Abby tried to comfort her. "You'll be fine. Just go up to the stage and then you'll just sing."

Kuki looked at her weird. "You try doing that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but you need to do this!"

Kuki nodded as they both went inside toward their lockers to get their stuff. This was it, next hour everyone would go to the auditorium for some announcement the principal had. Sure, no one would see her because she would be behind a screen while her shadow just played on it, but still- it was nerve racking because Wally would know her voice. She slowly went toward her first hour and sadly Wally was there and so was Fanny, Ace, and Patton.

When she entered, she saw Ace immediately at her desk leaning up against it while looking at his cell phone while Patton, Fanny, and Wally were talking at their own desks. She strode over past Wally, she caught his eye but quickly turned her head to see Ace, and he smiled at her. Wally stood up to talk to Kuki but once he saw Ace hug Kuki, he had a huge scowl on his face and sat back down to talk to Patton and Fanny again. Why was he even talking to Fanny anyways? Oh yeah, because he had to for Patton's sake. Once Kuki let go of Ace, she asked as carefully worded and caring as possible. "Could I just have some alone time? I still need to think about everything."

Ace nodded while saying. "Okay," while walking to his desk then, Patton and Fanny went toward Ace once he was available.

As Wally saw that Kuki was alone, he got up and walked halfway there when the bell rang. He quickly ran to his seat before the teacher came in, if he wasn't in his seat by the time his teacher was in the room, he'd be counted as tardy. Let's just say another one would land him a Saturday detention or more. The teacher came in and purposely slammed the door to get attention from the students. "Good morning everyone, sadly we cannot go over your tests because we have an announcement in the auditorium. Let's get going, c'mon," he obviously did not want to be the last class to go in.

Everyone didn't really line up or go as a class but more walked their own way and hopefully they knew where to go. Ace walked up to Kuki with her saying while walking out of the classroom. "I thought I said I wanted some alone time."

He smirked at her. "But you never said I couldn't walk _by_ you."

She rolled her eyes at him, of course he would to that. She looked at the bathroom for an excuse. "I'm going- to use the bathroom! See you there!" and immediately ran in before he protested.

She looked at her phone for the clock, 8:10 am, Abby told her to meet her behind the stage at 8:15 so they can hook up the mic. Kuki wanted to do this but something told her she really shouldn't, he was sorry after all- no! He was one of the judgmentals that hurt her, her message had to be broadcasted. Once she saw that the halls were clear, she crept down the stairs of the gym staircase and quickly walked through the backstage door to see Abby and Hoagie setting some wires up.

Hoagie noticed her and smiled. "Hey Kuki! Thought you chickened out at first."

Abby whacked him with her hat. "Of course not fool! We're trying to encourage her, not worrying about if she's late."

Kuki giggled slightly at her new friends, she felt so confident already that she was ready to go. There was a giant screen and they saw on the other side the power point of some announcements the principal wanted to go over because they were probably broken. Kuki, Abby, and Hoagie could see everyone else but they could not see them, they would have to wait till the power point was over. The screen literally stretched across the stage and once Hoagie would project a light at Kuki, her silhouette would pop up, and of course she'd start singing. Something that you probably heard about before, but this was just something she had to do. Abby, Kuki, and Hoagie played cards while they didn't listen to the dumb power point, they snickered making fun of the teachers and maybe some nerdy students who'd raise their hands at almost everything. In other words, they were dying of laughing, but quietly so no one would ever come back here to see what was going on.

Finally, the screen went off with the principal asking. "Any questions?" of course there were a few but they were answered quickly. While they were answering questions, Kuki read over her lyrics to make sure she had them in her head, she stood up with butterflies in her stomach. She was so- not ready for this. Suddenly, Kuki sat down with Hoagie coming up to her. "You alright? You sick?"

Abby came towards her and put her hand on her back. "You nervous?" Kuki nodded like she was ready to throw up, Abby then said. "They finished. We only have 10 minutes left to get this done and it's either now or never."

Kuki looked down at her little turtle, her little buddy from apparently the person that she loved. She exhaled and stood up and said. "I think I'm ready."

Abby smiled as Hoagie quickly went toward his laptop which assembled tons and tons of wires that probably connected with the lights, the sound, and probably the lighting. Who knew how this would turn out, the only time she sang in front of someone was in front of Wally. Hoagie asked. "You know your cue?"

Kuki slowly nodded wanting to back out right now, Abby grabbed the microphone and gave it to Kuki. She shakily took it, Abby sai. "If you ever have trouble, I'm back up, but I hope I won't sing," Abby hated singing in front of people as well. Probably not as much as Kuki because of a kid related accident that caused a phobia that Abby doesn't remember, but she was being a good friend. Hoagie gave her the thumbs up and then put on some headphones, once he looked down at his laptop he pressed a button which almost immediately played music. She probably should've asked Hoagie when her cue was because she hasn't even heard the music yet, she'll just have to guess. But if she's off even by a second, it could ruin the timing completely, c'mon lucky turtle!

She heard the music zooming out and took a guess that was where she's going to come in, right now. The light went on her, she stood stick still clutching the microphone with both hands and staring straight at the screen. All eyes were on her again, but all she had to remember. No one could see her, no one knew her- except Wally, he would get the message and never hurt a girl again. Or so she hoped that's what'll happen. She sang softly at first feeling rather nervous with the butterflies going wild. _"__I always knew you were a bad boy. I used to think that it was cool. You took me down just like a Rob Roy, but now I'm coming after you."_

She turned around quickly to see her two friends smiling and giving the thumbs up, well at least Abby. Hoagie was more focused on the laptop, he gave more of a toothless smile and a small thumbs up. She almost missed her cue but then quickly caught it for the next part. "R_un, devil, run run devil, run run. Run devil devil run run."_

She felt so much more confident now, the butterflies were suddenly gone and she looked down to see her little buddy right there with her. She started to walk across the other side of the stage feeling like Ke$ha or Avril Lavigne with that bad girl feeling. _"I never knew about your red horns, I never saw your evil scars. You used to be what I would live for, but then you went and stabbed my heart," _she made her hands form a heart shape, kind of like at a Taylor Swift concert to emphasize heart and the crowd simply just cheered. Apparently, they were loving this!

Then she said kind of quickly and even danced around a bit which also got the crowd pumping. _"T__he promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar, so watch your back cuz imma steal your car,"_ she shrugged her shoulders acting like it was part of the dance and the lyrics were no big deal with the steal your car part, which made Abby chuckle a bit.

Then she repeated dancing some more feeling so pumped to the music, she felt so confident and she was actually adored by the school but sadly- no one could see her. She was invisible, like usual. She almost missed her cue again while thinking but quickly got in again. "_You better run, run, run, run, run, cause there's gonna be some hell to play. You better run, run, run, run, run, and that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey! I wish I known the right from the start that I was dancing with the dark. You better run, run, run, run, devil, run, run, devil, run run, run devil devil run run."__  
><em>

She was having so much fun singing these lyrics with the revenge and how he hurt her, it was clear from the other side who was singing for Wally though. Immediately, once he heard her voice, he leaned forward in anticipation. When he heard the lyrics some more, he slumped in his seat wishing he could block out the music, the dancing silhouette of Kuki, and the crowd cheering and loving this song. He hated every single part of this as she continued with the song. _"Now that you're living with the vampires, you better get yourself a gun. I'll make yah sing just like a boy's choir, I'll string you up to have some fun. Run, devil, run run, devil, run. Run run devil devil run run."_

She repeated the chorus and did some dance moves like they were part of the songs, some girls even tried to sing along. _"You better run, run, run, run, run, cause there's gonna be some hell to play. You better run, run, run, run, run, and that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey! I wish I known the right from the start that I was dancing with the dark. You better run, devil, run, run, devil, run run, run devil devil run run."_

This time she said pretty fast again like she was stating something. _"I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk. I'm firing the cannon, you're gonna get sunk. You better sail off to the seven seas, there's not enough room for you and for me. Once again if you would please, there's not enough room for you and for me."_

She repeated her chorus one more time and this time she really could hear the majority of the girls singing along with her, oh how this was just tormenting Wally. He was really sorry but of course she would never forgive him, because he called her the F word- freak. She smiled as she motioned everyone to join in, she sang. "_You better run, run, run, run, run, cause there's gonna be some hell to play. You better run, run, run, run, run, and that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey! I wish I known the right from the start that I was dancing with the dark. You better run, run, run, run, devil, run, run, devil, run run, run devil devil run run."_

Finally, the ending came and Hoagie turned down the music to mostly focus on her voice, and then she finally sang. "_R__un devil, run run, devil run run, run devil devil run run." _and then finally she finished sharply. When she did finish, she did a hair flip and the screen went dark again making everyone bummed about their own concert ending. Hoagie quickly ripped out the wires while Abby helped take out some wiring from Kuki. Abby and Kuki finished, but saw Hoagie still needed help on some, Abby rushed him. "We need to go now before the teachers catch us!"

Their plan was meet back here, perform, and quickly get out before the teachers would be furious and come barging through the doors and catch them. A months detention is what they were looking at- at least! Hoagie panicked. "It's stuck!"

Kuki ran over just simply terrified that they'll get caught, they finally managed to get out the wires and just in time they ran out with their stuff they brought and went toward the stage stairs with not enough time to go out the door. They huffed and puffed as Abby slightly turned her head to see several teachers, plus, the principal looking around, she mouthed. _"Up there!" _and pointed toward the stairs. They quickly and quietly went up them and looked down at the teachers on the catwalk, and to not be noticed with them looking over the side they laid down and rested. They head several teacher saying. "Amazing performance though." or "shame she's not part of the music department," which made Kuki blush a little.

As they peeked over they saw the teachers just gone, no one left. They all relaxed with a sigh of relief. "I can't believe we made it," said Hoagie clutching his laptop like it was about to be taken away.

Kuki put her hand on her forehead. "I can't believe I just sang in front of the whole school."

"Abby can't believe we weren't caught. I was expecting it to fail a little but I am utterly shocked," Abby let her arm hang off the side as she said. "Nice singing Kuki," while Hoagie said. "Yeah!" with a thumbs up.

Kuki blushed a little more and said. "You think Wally got it?"

"I saw him from here," Abby snickered. "He was having fun slumping in his seat."

Kuki stayed silent for a second. "Do you think I shouldn't have done this? Like maybe this was crossing the line for a second?"

"Nope," said Hoagie. "The guy had it coming since day 1."

They all heard the bell ring and almost in unison they all groaned, Hoagie sat up. "I don't want to go to class."

Abby didn't even move. Nobody did, and they had six minutes to get to the other side of the building, Abby said. "Nobody does Hoags, but if we don't, we'd get caught sooner or later."

Everyone slowly got up and went downstairs and slipped out of the backdoor to make sure no one would see them. They went their separate ways with Kuki walking with confidence toward her class till she saw Wally leaning against the wall down the hallway blocking the door to her next class. What was he doing? He wasn't in her second hour class! She froze in her spot, she could both turn around and ditch her class which would lead her to be in major trouble or she could try to run in her class without him catching her….. tough decision. She made a break for it and went toward her class while running in, Wally though saw her and stuck out his arm to make her run into it. He wrapped his arm around her with her trying to break free, he finally let her go with Kuki glaring at him.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. Right now, she wanted to avoid contact at all coasts. She took another look at him, he didn't seem angry or upset at her. It was just normal emotions, what was up with this kid?

He crossed his arms and said lowly. "Nice song."

She gave him a weird look, he was complimenting her? She asked. "You know you aren't supposed to be okay with this."

"I know, and I am," he nodded. "But if I was angry, I couldn't say I'm sorry."

She couldn't help but soften up to him, he really was sorry. Even after that song he was still willing to apologize, she felt awful now. She said softly. "You really mean it?"

He stifled a laugh with a smirk but still hiding his eyes under his shaggy hair. "That's what I've been saying. Even though the song is showing that you will hate me forever, I'm going to be a softie now and say I'm sorry this last time."

She giggled, that was Wally. The second he goes soft he says it'll never happen again, typical. He still smirked and asked. "I seriously didn't mean it, what I said. I guess I'll be cool with you being friends with Ace, but I'm never going to hang out with that guy."

She couldn't forgive him, not yet at least. All that work for nothing just for her to say yes again? Why did it have to him that she loved? It was just too easy for her to forgive him, she had to say something. She played with the turtle again which made him notice and turn that smirk into a frown a little.

"Ace didn't give me this necklace. I found it in my room-" she stopped herself from saying her childhood crush- er love, before matters go worse.

"Good, I was about to pound the crap out of him," he replied.

Kuki gasped. "Wally!"

He chuckled. "I was kidding, it's nice," then he put the turtle in his finger tips and turned his head to the side. "It seems familiar. Oh well, it'll come to me."

Kuki bit her lip. "Wally, I want to forgive you but-"

He looked up and dropped his hand quickly. "I thought we were cool?"

She then played with the turtle again. "I know but, I just went through all that trouble making that song and-"

He laughed like it was a joke, laughing! He stopped her. "You can act mad at me in front of Ace and other people, but I'm still going to like you."

She froze once he said like you. Sure, he meant as a friend, but she just wanted to kiss him now for some reason at those words. She smirked while rolling her eyes. "I have to get to class."

He stopped her abruptly. "But seriously, you do forgive me, right?"

She ruffled his golden hair and said." Just barely, but you'll have to work your way up to friend again, Mr. Huggykins."

"So is that my nickname now, huh?" he laughed. "It's a little girly but it'll grow on me. I'm almost there though to the friend level, I can feel it."

Kuki thought he'd hate her slip up of huggykins, but she had to giggle at it. She actually wanted to be more than friends and so did he. Wally would have to work hard while she would let him up easily. She put her hand on his arm. "Sure Wally, but only because Mr. Turtle says I should," she looked down at the turtle looking up at her.

"Who?" he asked confused.

She pointed toward the turtle and he said. "Well, thank you Mr. Turtle," which made them both laugh. She said bye and once she was in her classroom, she went up to Ace to talk to him, but apparently he wasn't so thrilled to see her. "Where were you? You missed a really good song and you were nowhere in sight! What were you doing with Wally out there?"

Crap, he saw them two. She put her hands on her hips. "None of your business, and me and Wally were just talking."

Ace had a scowl on his face. "So your friends with him now I see. After calling you a freak and everything, you are so naïve."

Then some words just flew out of Kuki's mouth before she could stop them. "Oh, shut it, Ace. He wouldn't stop apologizing after that. At least cut him some slack."

Ace was shocked at her words, even Kuki couldn't believe what she said. She actually laughed. "Sorry that just slipped out. Wow, I totally see how that happens now. I owe Wally a apology, too."

He seemed frustrated though. "Is that a necklace from him, too? A apology gift? Kind of like a bribery?"

She laughed again. "You're so paranoid Ace, I found it in my room. Ace, just leave him alone."

His face scrunched and he angrily walked back to his desk obviously upset about the whole thing, plus, how Kuki is back to Wally. What more could Ace do? He wasn't going to give up, no, that was the last thing to do. He took one last look at Kuki before realizing she was in love, what was he going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! They finally forgave each other, and Kuki has to apologize too! so I hope you guys liked the song! I like the SNSD version too but I wanted to use the Ke$ha version too because it's one of my favorite songs! Please review please!<strong>


	18. ray cooper's party

**Hey guys so sorry I didn't update yesterday, all day I had to wake up early to work a parade then I had a wait a 2 hours just for it to start. Then I had to walk a mile in the hot sun which took a hour and two then me and my dad had to get 2 cases of pop but since it was so crowded from the parade and carnival it took us hours! Then I had to work a food booth for hours then help pick it up then once I got home I finished my homework and I literally fell asleep at my computer! Ugh… well I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had to work the booth again and I'm just simply pooped! Oh and thanks fearofchicken13 for some of the ideas in the story! C:**

* * *

><p>The day went by fairly quickly for Wally and Kuki with simply nothing happening but just great things happening today. Once the bell rang, Wally went toward his locker quickly and practically sprinted to Kuki's locker, he turned the corner and practically fell but maintained his balance and walked nonchalantly toward her locker. When she closed her locker, she turned and saw him with a smile. "Hey, huggykinz!" this time she didn't slip up.<p>

"Can you not call me that?" he groaned.

"Right, even I thought it was a little babyish," she giglged. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, you want to go to Starbucks or something?" he shrugged.

"Sure!" she smiled. "But first, let me text my dad not to pick me up," then she pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons and she immediately put it back in her purse, then she continued. "I should apologize again. For performing that song and everything."

He smiled this time. "If messing up means you singing in front of everyone, I'm willing to mess up a lot."

She playfully hit his shoulder. "But if you do that, we'll become enemies."

He saw her about to walk on until she gasped. "Shoot! I forgot my textbooks to bring home, I have three major tests tomorrow and some page book homework," she shook her head not believing the major homework these teachers are giving. She turned her locker dial with the correct combination and she opened it up to grab several textbooks, more like all of them but one.

"Do you need help?" he asked curiously noticing her struggling.

She looked up at him. "If you could, just take one textbook."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "One textbook? Give them here," he held out his hands.

She looked at them with concern. "You sure you want to carry my books? It's kind of like a couple thing and we are no couple."

He shrugged a shoulder. "Well, if we're walking to Starbucks then you are barely going to make a block there. You have no muscle, unlike me," then he showed his bulked up muscle, showing it off by flexing it compared to Kuki's sticks of arms.

She rolled her eyes. "Is that something that you show to all the girls?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Only the cute ones."

Kuki's face turned red as she coughed in uncomfortablness, before she went redder, she put the books in his arms and muttered. "Shut up."

Wally grunted feeling the sudden weight in his arms which was very heavy, he complained. "Can you just take a few?"

She looked at him smugly and teased. "Is huggykinz arms hurting him?"

He glared at her with her still smiling. In just a few seconds, she took some textbooks and put them under her arms while they walked. They walked having a fun conversation and finally made it there. Once they entered, they dropped all of Kuki's books on the closest table. Wally shook his head at the books. "Your teachers are nuts."

Kuki inspected Wally to see him not have any text books. "Where is your homework?"

"I do it all in study hall. Except a few classes, I can do it before other classes," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Wally! You can't blow off homework, how you going to get into college or even pass high school?"

He looked at her strange. "What are you, my mother?"

Kuki sighed and went up to the girl at the front counter, she seemed familiar from school. She had dark red hair up in a messy bun with light brown eyes, with a extra feature she had light freckles across her face. She was cute in other words. She looked up boredly until she saw Wally, she beamed at the sight of him. "Hey, Wally! What can I get for you?" she was totally ignoring Kuki's presence.

He said back oblivious that the girl was practically drooling over him. "I'll just take a grande iced coffee with milk."

The girl asked perkily."Is that all?"

Kuki spoke up but was rather quiet. "I'll have a Iced Passion Tazo tea, please?"

The girl didn't pay attention and was making Wally's drink, once she finished she handed it to him and asked for his amount. Wally had a irritated look on his face. "You forgot about Kuki, Becca."

The red head who was apparently was Becca, turned to see Kuki, immediately she frowned. She said quietly. "Oh, I didn't know she was with you," she said it like it kind of pained her. Becca immediately made Kuki's drink, apparently she was paying attention from before but was just being rude and ignored Kuki.

She gave the drink to Kuki and she sadly said the total with Wally pulling out his wallet, Kuki stopped him. "I can pay for my own."

He shook her off. "I'm the guy, I should pay."

She laughed like it was a joke. "We're not on a date, let me pay for my own," she pulled out a couple dollars from her purse, but before she could hand Becca the money, Wally shoved a ten at the poor girl. Wally cocked a eyebrow with a smug look on his face while looking at her, she stuck out her tongue at him. "You're so immature."

Then he mimicked her in a high voice. "You're so immature!"

She couldn't help but giggle at Wally, they sat back down and Kuki pulled out her phone. Wally groaned. "Don't tell me you're not one of those girls who'll text in the middle of a conversation."

Kuki looked up and said. "Who could I text since no one likes me? Especially that Becca girl, oh wait, let me text my grandma!" she teased.

He leaned back on his chair. "Becca is Becca, she's had a crush on me since Freshman year. The year I finally grew… both ways."

Kuki face turned pale first, then her whole face went red, she was completely horrified with that picture. "Gross, Wally! I'm trying to enjoy this conversation, I can't do that when you are being a pervo weirdo!"

He laughed so hard at her reaction, when he was done laughing he took a giant sip of his iced coffee. Kuki just continued to stare at him. "Are you done?"

He nodded still smiling, Kuki was moving her thumb in different direction on the screen. He tried to look to see what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

She looked back up at him again. "I'm on youtube, I had to see something really quick."

He wasn't very interested anymore, he asked dully. "What for?"

She huffed at him. "If you're not interested, you don't have to ask you know. In case you were wondering, though, I'm looking at music."

"Like those number one hits for the week and stuff?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded. "I haven't been looking lately. I want to see what it is," she took a giant sip of her drink.

"What's the number one hit?" he asked.

She held up a finger while drinking her drink and looking to see what it was. Once she did, she choked on her tea. She coughed violently gasping for air which made Wally worry just a little, she finished coughing and her mouth was hanging down and frozen. Wally laughed at her reaction. "What? Is it something perverted?"

Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head and the color was gone from her face, she slowly shook her head. He asked. "What is it then? It can't be bad."

She turned the screen toward him. "It's my performance today! It's already a number one hit!"

Wally almost fell back on his chair as well, he tried to see a bright side in all of this. "It's only for the day, it's not like it's the all time-"

Kuki yelled. "It beat Charlie bit my finger! You tell me that that's not a number one hit! It already has 400,000,000 views!" she was panicking, she was moving her turtle around and around her chain nervously.

He snatched the phone from her grasp and looked at it, he smiled. "That's good, right?"

"No! What if someone finds out it was me? What am I going to do?" she rambled on and on when really, Wally was just staring at her like this was a great opportunity for her! She could be famous, she could be a pop star!

He put his hand over her mouth to get her to stop because 1. She was starting to get annoying and 2. People were watching them. "Kuki, if you yell any louder people, will know it was you on the stage. Shouldn't this be- oh, I don't know, great for you?"

Kuki slouched in her seat. "Don't get me wrong, I love singing but it's not what I want to do when I get older."

He asked in confusion. "Then what do you want to do?"

She put up her chin as she thought about what she would be like when she would grow up, successful was no doubt. "I want to either take over my dad's company or take over the Rainbow Monkey Incorporation."

He sneered. "Rainbow dorkey's are cruddy."

She glared. "Are not! You're a boy, so of course you wouldn't see the love and peace they bring! You say Red Vines will bring peace while I say Rainbow Monkey's would."

"Is that a bet?" he asked.

She laughed softly. "How can we bet on that? We can't prove that."

He leaned back again on his chair. "You never know."

She held out her hand. "Okay, you're on. It'll never happen, but I'm confident I'll win."

He scoffed and shook her hand. "In your dreams, Sanban"

She took his drink and took a big sip. "Now you have all my germs on your straw."

"Are you sure I'm the immature one here now?" he asked.

Kuki laughed a little but then asked a little nervous. "What am I going to do about this?"

"It's not like anyone knows that it's you, only I know right?"

She bit her lip. "There was Abby and Hoagie."

Wally widened his eyes. "What if they told who you were?"

She waved him off. "No, they couldn't. They wouldn't, they're my friends," she felt like those were words she never could say, and once they came out of her mouth- they felt weird...

He relaxed again and took a sip of his iced coffee again, he suddenly had a idea. "I know what'll take your mind off of the whole video thing."

She put her cell phone away and asked glumly. "What? What could possible make me forget that my performance has over 400 million views?" her video was practically everywhere on youtube. Usually, videos like those only get probably like, what? A few thousand?

He leaned closer toward her and said. "A party," she leaned in also while sipping her tea.

Kuki almost spit out her tea at him. "Are you nuts?"

He smirked. "No, Ray Cooper is having a party tonight."

She shook her head. "I'm so not going, the last thing I need is to be tortured by the girls there."

He begged. "Oh c'mon, it'll be fun! You might meet a new friend or something, just come to this one party. For me?"

"Fine, I'll go," she sighed. "But it wasn't for you, it was to get my mind off the video."

He chuckled. "No one can resist my charm."

She pretended to be in thought. "Then how come we are barely friends then, Wally?"

Wally frowned and scowled, he snatched his coffee. "Shut it," which made Kuki laugh loudly. Of course she was teasing at what she said, but it was to prove a point after all.

When they were ready to walk out, Becca came up to Wally. "Hey Wally! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Ray's party tonight with me?"

Wally replied like she was nothing. "Yeah... I'm going with Kuki," he pointed toward Kuki's direction where she was gathering her books.

Becca's face fell. "Oh, you do know who she is right?" she practically spat.

Wally crossed his arms. "Yeah, so? What of it?" he knew where she was going of it.

She leaned forward and whispered. "But she's- her! The freak!"

Wally glared at her. "And that's why I'm going with her," then he turned around and dragged Kuki out of there. He angrily walked toward the car and told Kuki. "Get in."

She put her hand on the door and was nervous to get in, he was clearly upset over what happened. She got in and didn't bother to look at Wally at all, she even felt bad. "You didn't have to do that you know."

He said sternly while driving. "Clearly, I had to."

They were silent until Kuki said softly. "Thanks"

Wally didn't reply until he said. "For what? All I did was say that I'm taking you to the party," she knew it was more than just saying that. He was being a good friend with sticking up for her and all, whether he realized or not, she felt really thankful.

Once they pulled up to her driveway she didn't get out, she still stayed in her seat with her seatbelt and everything. He looked at her. "Are you getting out or not?"

"No. Wally, you may not realize this, but no has ever stuck up for me," Kuki was so glad she had a friend like Wally, one thing for sure is that she never even met someone like him.

"It's no big deal really, I'll pick you up at eight tonight," he acted like this was nothing when Kuki really felt thankful.

She just stared at him. She could feel that he knew what this meant to her, but of course knowing him, he didn't want to be a "softie." She unbuckled and smiled at him. "Thanks Wally, see you tonight" she got out and closed the car door to go inside to finally relax, at least till the party at least.

Wally drove home in silence, no music, no making his own beat, nothing. He was totally focused while thinking about what happened today, usually he wouldn't do that. Just be angry at someone for someone for calling Kuki a freak, and to think just a few weeks ago he'd be laughing along with someone. If someone ever asked him that if he'd ever be friends with her, he'd probably take it as a joke. Finally, he came home and once he came in he saw his brother at the TV, he turned to his right to see his mom cooking in the kitchen. "Hey ma."

She turned toward him and smiled ear to ear. "How was school my little Wallabee?"

"Mom, I'm not little anymore," he groaned.

"As long as you are in my house of course you are," she frowned.

He rolled her eyes, as long as he lived in the house he was always called Wallabee, marsupial, with a adjective like little or something embarrassing. He looked over his mom shoulders. "what time are we having dinner?"

Wally's mom started stirring some food in a pan so it wouldn't burn. "Six, you going out tonight, Wallabee?"

Wally went toward the cabinet and grabbed a cup so he could pour himself a glass of chocolate milk, he responded. "Yeah, I'm going to a party tonight with a friend."

His mom stopped cooking and turned toward him and asked sternly. "You know how I feel about going to a party on weekdays-"

He stopped her. "I finished my homework mom and I have no quiz or tests. I'm fine!" really he had two quizzes the next day and he wasn't going to do his homework till tomorrow morning and late tonight.

Mrs. Beetles was still on the fence with the whole thing. "What friend are you taking?"

He put the chocolate milk back in the refrigerator and said. "A girl named Kuki, you don't know her though. She's not my girlfriend if that's what you're thinking."

His mom brightened up. "Kuki? Of course I remember, Kuki! How could I not? When you were little she would always come over with your friends and she would always burry you in the sandbox, you two were so cute!"

He almost choked on his milk. "She never came over before, mom, maybe your thinking of someone else," who else could she be talking about, though? He didn't remember anyone else from his childhood.

Mrs. Beetle's looked confused and she tilted her head toward the side. "Kuki Sanban, right?"

He froze at her name, maybe she did know Kuki, but he just really got to know her a few weeks ago. He let it go. "I'm taking her to a party tonight."

She smiled again. "Good to see you guys are hanging out again! What happened? You guys got in a fight? Oh well, what happened happened. I'm glad you guys are going out together," and she continued her cooking.

He turned to her. "Mom! This isn't a date! We're only friends!"

She chuckled. "That's what you said when you were 10. Oh, how the times go by..."

He walked out of the kitchen again, his mom officially lost it. She's never met this girl in her life before, how could she say she's known her since they were little? Maybe she's thinking of someone else, that's got to be it. Hours went by and finally 8 came, but he was just getting into his car, he turned on his engine and got a text from Kuki. _"Where are you?"_

He closed his phone, no point to respond when he's only a few minutes away. He pulled up to her driveway and was about to get out when suddenly she came from her garage door, she put in her code and the door went down to close itself again. She got in and asked. "Where were you? you said you'd pick me up at 8?"

He looked at her and didn't say anything, she looked so pretty. Maybe not as much as the dance, but that's because she had to go all out, it was just a party and even with just mascara, eye liner, lip gloss, a little bit of eye shadow made her look amazing. Her skin also looked good, blush maybe? She wore a green tank top instead of her green sweater, but she still wore her black skinny jeans and black converse, he then realized she was waiting for a answer. "Exactly."

She pointed at the car clock. "It's past eight."

He started to pull out. "You seem anxious to go," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Just drive the car."

He snickered at her, figures that she was a person who hated to be late, but she probably was dreading this party. Once they pulled up, there were cars parked on the lawn, windows open seeing people dancing inside with red cups, and just music blasting everywhere. They got out and walked in to see people sucking other people's faces on the wall, people laughing extremely drunk on the couch, and people dancing like they were monkey's everywhere. She grabbed Wally's sleeve and shouted over the music. "This is some party," she wanted to go home right now.

He acted like this party was nothing. "Yeah, but it's kind of dull right now," and walked on.

She said to herself. "Kind of dull?" she followed Wally toward where he was going, but saw she was navigating his way toward his group of friends, she immediately turned the other way toward a empty seat towards the couch. When she sat down several people left, she couldn't help but laugh a little. I guess there was some perks for being known as the freak of the school.

Wally came up to his friends, he smiled. "Hey guys, you seen Ace?"

"He couldn't come to Ray's party," Patton replied. "Aren't you mad at him?"

"That's why I asked."

Tina looked around. "Did you bring Kuki?"

Wally gave her a confused look, he thought Kuki was right behind him. He looked around. "I thought- oh, crud."

"You lost her?" Patton chuckled

Wally snapped at Patton. "Where's your date, huh?" where _was_ Fanny?

"She had to watch her brothers," he grumbled.

Wally snickered. "Finally one night away from her, right?"

Patton glared at him. Sure, she was a pain but Patton liked her. Wally held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

Steve-O came up to them already drunk. "Hey, guys! We're playing beer pong, Wally, you're going to be my partner! You're the best!" Steve-O put but his arm around Wally to maintain balance.

Wally smiled at his drunk friend. "Fine, but if you're my partner, you better not screw it up because you're so drunk."

Steve-O shook his head. "Naw man, we're facing Jeff and Craig! They took some shots with me, too. I also aim better better drunk."

Wally knew he wasn't going to drink anyways, they were all too drunk to even aim at the cups. In the meanwhile, Kuki sat down observing the scenery around her, her first party! She couldn't help but be excited, she kept on dipping her chips in the salsa- she was really hungry. She scooped a lot of salsa in a chip but accidently spilled it on the couch, she said to herself. "Crap!"

She stuffed the chip in her mouth and looked at the stain. She looked around desperately for some kind of napkin, luckily, there was about a few underneath the tray of chips. Once she scooped up the chunks, she saw that the salsa left a key shaped red stain on the white leather couch. She dabbed the napkin with her tongue to hopefully her saliva will get the stain out. She dabbed, rubbed, and pressed on it but no such luck. It wouldn't come out, she looked around for something. Who even sets out something that could stain a couch anyways? Why not set out pretzels and carrots? Maybe no one would notice if she sat on the stain and didn't move from that spot all night. She looked around the room once more again nervously to see if anyone saw her, a guy came up to the snack tray and said. "You can't sit there all night you know."

"Is it that obvious?" she sighed.

He sat next to her. "No, but you look like your hiding something. If I had to guess with you not moving, you spilled."

She nervously played with the turtle, twirling it in her fingers. "I can't get the stain out."

He motioned for her to move to have a look at it, he inhaled air. "Ooh, a salsa stain. Same thing happened to me a year ago. The trick is corn starch."

She looked at him solemnly. "Corn starch?"

He nodded and left to get it, she sat there just staring at the stain. When he came back, he had cloth, soap, a bottle of water, and corn starch. He mixed the soap and water in the cloth and rubbed it on the stain and it cleared up a little, she took the corn starch and put it on the stain. He looked up smiling. "It's like you know what to do," she noticed that he had dark brown eyes and when he smiled- it was the cutest smile you ever seen! It showed his perfect teeth, showed his dimples, and his lips made like a heart shape.

She couldn't help but blush and tucked some hairs behind her ear, she looked down and noticed the stain was completely gone. She looked up and sighed in relief. "Thanks so much, I don't know what I would've done," then she really saw him. His black hair spiked up and he had a nice olive colored kind of skin.

"The worst thing you can do is just sit there."

She nodded. "Glad you came along then," and giggled.

"I'm Ryan."

She took a chip but without salsa this time. "Kuki," then put it back in her mouth.

"Your name is so- wicked," she never heard wicked before, she heard weird, unique, different, but wicked made her name sound like a compliment. She turned a little pink again and put the chip in her mouth, once she swallowed she asked. "Who'd you come here with?"

He pointed to some friends playing beer pong. "Some of the guys on the lacrosse team."

Lacrosse, you don't find many guys who play that sport. She was interested. "I've never met a guy who plays lacrosse before."

"That's because there aren't a lot of people who do. It's mostly baseball, football, maybe even soccer," he also took a chip and ate one. She was really interested in Ryan, not like in a love kind of way but just in topic wise. Plus, he didn't leave once she said her name- maybe he goes to a different school.

"You do sports?" he asked.

She laughed. "Me and sports? I can't even do gym. But I do student council and all those after school clubs."

"Chess club?"

"No, I'm not a nerd! I just focus on college."

He nodded "You're one of them. A college-on-looker"

A what? She's never heard of that term before. "A what?" she didn't know whether to be insulted or not.

"You know, someone who does a lot of clubs and stuff just for college. Get good grades for college ,not for a car. People like that, but you haven't talked about school yet, so maybe you're not a major one."

She'll take that as a compliment, then he said. "Plus, you're too cute to be one of them."

Kuki nervously giggled, was this guy flirting with her? She turned red and said. "Thanks, I should really find my friend," she looked around for Wally but didn't see him anywhere. Figures he'd just leave her at a party.

He looked around. "Who's your friend? Maybe I could help?" now he was being too sweet, she could never hate this guy.

She looked around one more time and crossed her arms and huffed. "No one, thanks though."

He smiled again showing those cute dimples. "I guess I could keep you company," she looked toward him and noticed that they were really close to each other. She scooted a little away from Ryan and he continued. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure," she nodded. "But no alcohol."

"Ah, I see. You going to do the right thing and not drink? It's a party, have fun!" he waited to see if she was still going to say no or not.

She laughed. "Yeah, I think I'm going to be a loser tonight and not drink. Plus, chances are my friends going to drink. Someone will have to drive home."

He nodded and said. "You're not a loser if you don't drink. I get it, someone has to be the designated driver," he started to walk away and Kuki felt like such adult for saying no. She didn't want to be a adult, she wanted to be a young teen and be stupid! She was no designated driver, besides maybe Wally won't drink. She's had a positive effect on him.

She called to him. "Ryan!" he turned around locking eyes with her showing that she had his full attention.

Maybe she shouldn't do this, what if Wally did drink then what would they do? No, Wally knows that he's driving home. He'll be responsible, let's hope. She came up to him. "Actually, what are you having?"

He looked at the kitchen then back at Kuki. "A special. Why? You want one?"

She fake smiled. "Sure, I'll give it a try! Besides, my friend knows he's driving us home."

Ryan smiled unsure. "Are you sure?"

She nodded but unsure as well, Ryan motioned her to follow her in the kitchen. As they did they saw a girl at the counter making drinks like a actual bar tender, Ryan called her. "Two specials!"

They quickly got them, Kuki smelled it and had a disgusted look on her face. "What's in it? It smells awful."

He laughed at her reaction, he took one giant sip and stretched his face then looked back at Kuki. "It's white rum, vodka, orange juice, sweet and sour, and cranberry juice."

She took a swig and coughed. "It burns my throat a little."

He tapped the cup. "That's the vodka."

She couldn't help but take another sip even though it burned, it was a little addicting. They sat back down on the couch and talked a little more. Wally on the other hand, beat Craig and Jeff no problem, he didn't have to drink a thing. Well, except for Steve-O, because Jeff actually got one in. Other than that though, the drunk which was everyone except Wally, kept on throwing the ball but kept on missing completely. Wally had the other hand, had team drinking in no time, which had them pass out once they finished their last, Wally held up his hands in victory as everyone cheered. He patted Steve-O's back. "Maybe you should lay off for awhile."

Steve-O sat down. "I'm suddenly not feeling so good."

Wally walked toward his friends again and asked. "Hey, have you seen Kuki?"

They pointed toward the drinks counter. "Yeah, she just came by with Ryan Couger to get a drink. Looks like they got a fire island special."

They? Wally's eyes widened, this was defiantly her first drink and a fire island was defiantly something she shouldn't have for the first time. He went up to the girl working the drinks. "Have you seen Kuki Sanban?"

She held up a finger to tell him one second, Wally propped his head up on the counter with his arm waiting for the girl. He drummed the counter with fingers starting to be impatient with her, she came up to him. "What's up?"

He asked again. "Have you seen Kuki Sanban?"

She nodded. "Her and Ryan went to the living room," she pointed toward where they went, he nodded. "Thanks," and went over there.

But before he went in there Ryan asked. "Want to go somewhere quieter?" she nodded. She was tired of yelling at Ryan just to talk to him. She saw on TV what "go somewhere quieter" meant and it was usually upstairs. She was still sober enough to be responsible of her actions, after all, she only took a few sips because she hated the burning sensation that the drink gave her- but it was addicting after all.

She followed Ryan up the stairs but they didn't go in a bedroom like a normal kid would go to, they went at the base of the stairs. He sat down and she raised a eyebrow at him confused, he sat down and dangled his legs between the wooden pegs that held up the railings. He patted the seat next to him for her to sit down.

"Don't you want to go to the bedroom?" she asked confused.

He looked at her. "I wasn't planning to, unless you want to-"

She quickly said" No, no! I just figured that-"

He laughed. "I get it, I get you a drink then take you upstairs. I'm not like that, I wasn't brought up that way."

She laughed with him feeling foolish. "Your mom raised you well," then she felt tired and before she knew it, she but her head on her shoulder. She knew she was creating danger but she was just so tired.

"What school do you go to?" she asked.

He stared down at the party. "Hendry high school, I haven't seen you there so you must go to-" **(Hendry is not a real high school. I just took the KND middle school and made it the high school.)**

She finished his sentence. "Gallagher."

They were silent till. "Why do you ask?"

She pretended to not know. "Just asking. Thanks for helping me with the stain, again."

He waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, same thing happened to me and Ray was so pissed at me for months," he laughed at his memory.

She couldn't help but smile, then once he looked at her he smiled showing his dimples. She poked them. "I like your dimples."

He smiled some more. "I like your eyes, they're like a purple kind of color."

Then Ryan became closer and closer to her and she inched a little back each time unsure what to do really. He was cute sure, and he was really nice, but she like Wally! Wally looked in the living room and didn't see them, he asked some girl that was laughing with their friends. "Have you seen Kuki Sanban?"

She sneered. "That freak? No, but I did see Ryan go up the stairs with some girl. She looked a lot like Kuki though!"

He stared at the girl for a second, how stupid is she? He then remembered it was the girl from the library, no wonder she needed a tutor. She's as dumb as a post! He quickly went upstairs and once he saw Kuki and Ryan, he ducked down. Good, they weren't in a room together, but then he saw him getting closer to him and her getting farther away. He sighed in relief, maybe they won't kiss. At least that's what he thought until his lips contacted hers, her eyes were open for a second but then closed. His blood boiled in anger and he was about to break them apart when Kuki pulled away and said. "Sorry, I can't. I like someone else," then Wally's and Ryan's heart sank.

Wally stomped up the stairs and pulled Kuki toward him, Ryan looked at Wally like he was intruding on something. Kuki said nervously. "And there's my friend," she whispered toward Wally. "What are you doing here?"

Wally stepped toward Ryan. "What are you doing kissing her?"

Ryan stepped forward. "Lay off man! It's not like we were doing it! Kissing someone is something normal people do when someone likes another person."

Kuki put her hand on Ryan's chest to keep him back as well, she felt that he was full muscle too like Wally and she went red. She coughed. "Sorry Ryan, but I don't like you like that. There's someone else..."

Wally and Ryan asked at the same time. "Who?" then they death glared at each other.

She looked at them both. "Somebody," she couldn't say that she liked Wally now!

Wally grabbed Kuki's hand which made her stomach do a flip, before he led her down the stairs she waved toward Ryan. "See you later! Hopefully we'll see each other again!" and before she left, Ryan smirked and waved back which assured her that things weren't all bad with them.

Wally still was dragging Kuki until finally she tugged her arm away. "What is wrong with you?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're drunk and that guy is trying to score on you!"

She nodded her head and said calmly. "You got it all wrong, I only took a few sips of that drink. It's gross with that burning sensation and he was being a gentleman, and we just sat at the top of stairs to talk instead of just scream at each other."

He came really close to her, a little too close. He looked at her eyes. "They're not dilated. I just don't want you going upstairs with guys."

Kuki put her hands on her hips and asked. "What are you? My dad?"

He said angrily. "No! it's just guys are perverts!"

She laughed. "I know from you, Wally"

He turned around and said gruffly. "Get in the car."

She stopped him from getting into the driver's seat by putting her hand on his hand that was on the handle."Whoa whoa whoa, you're not driving drunk."

They looked down at the hands together and realized they weren't doing anything, they quickly retracted. He turned the other way while turning red and rubbing his arm while Kuki turned the opposite direction of Wally and held her hand that Wally touched, he coughed. "I didn't drink. I have school tomorrow and the last thing I want is a hangover. If it was a weekend party, that'd be different. Oh, and plus I'm driving us home."

Kuki then turned toward Wally. "I could've drove us home."

"You almost got drunk, so maybe not."

She opened the door and muttered. "Just get in."

They drove home and they pulled up to Kuki's driveway, she got out and went toward his side where he rolled down his window. "See you in school tomorrow."

She smiled. "See you tomorrow, the party was fun. Maybe next party you won't get to jealous."

He said defensively. "I wasn't jealous!"

She laughed. "I was teasing Wally," and hugged his head tightly with her signature deathly hugs.

He managed to say. "I can't breathe!"

She let go quickly. "Sorry about that," what has came over her lately?

He smirked. "That's okay, I know you can't resist me. You probably didn't really even experience the party much, you probably just talked to pretty boy."

"Ryan."

He rolled his green orbs. "Whatever the crud his name is, like I care."

She waved bye and walked toward her front door and before she went in, she excitedly went in. At least she met someone who didn't know her as a freak and actually liked her! Hopefully she'll see him again, she didn't like him- yeah, but at least be friends? She only liked Wally, and no matter how cute his dimples were, no one could ever take Wally's spot in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>How sappy in the ending right? Well I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter with no singing! Finally! Sorry again that I didn't update yesterday, at least I reviewed today though right? Let's get to 234! Haha get it?<strong>


	19. Wally's muddy butterflies

**Hey guys! You all waited all week for this update and finally I can do it! This idea in the end was inspired by fearofchicken13 who also drew more pictures of this story! :D please check them out for me and her, plus this story is really fluffy so I hope you guys will enjoy it! Also thanks to the anonymous reviewers like RickyBobby1234, numbuh07- no not really, soon my friend, and numbuh114- sophomore, for staying alongside with me and the other reviewers!**

* * *

><p>The next day was finally Friday and once after school came, Kuki didn't see Wally at her locker. She didn't really notice but she walked immediately to her tree in front of the school to wait for her dad, but once she saw the tree in view she saw Wally sitting down resting against the trunk of the tree. She came up to him with a smile. "Excuse me, you're on my tree."<p>

He looked at the tree then around it. "I don't see your name on it."

She raised her eyebrow and tapped a small part of the trunk which was engraved poorly "Kuki Sanban."

He tried not to laugh, he stood up. "Out smarted again"

She sat down where Wally originally was and leaned against it with a sigh of relaxation, she asked. "How come you're not driving home?"

He leaned against the tree. "I'm going to take you home from now on."

She just replied in a question. "Oh? Don't I get a say?"

He shook his head moving his golden hair everywhere. "Nope, I figure it'd be easier for your dad."

"Aw, look who's finally caring," she teased.

His face turned scarlet. "Do you want a ride or what?" he said with his temper starting to rise.

"Alright alright, don't get so upset," she stood up. "I'll go, let me tell my dad before he leaves." She pulled out her cell phone from her purse and in seconds she put it back.

He motioned for her to follow and so she did, he came to his parking spot with a few girl waving and saying. "Hey, Wally! Lookin' good!" and then saw Kuki and fell silent. Kuki rolled her eyes and angrily tried to open the door, she couldn't open it though. "Wally open the damn door!"

"Are we jealous?" Wally snickered.

She got even more upset. "Don't test me, Wally," and tried to pry open the door.

He pressed the unlock button and she immediately got in and buckled her seatbelt, while getting in he muttered. "Of course, because you like someone," he turned the car on and started to drive off.

"What?" she huffed.

"Because you like someone, so you can't be jealous" he said a little louder.

Kuki looked at him in disbelief but then remembered what she said at the party. "It's not what you think. Yes, I like someone but it's…. complicated."

He should be angry, upset, something, but he couldn't help but feel sympathetic toward her. He looked over and saw her looking at the floor, she was obviously uncomfortable.

"Who is it? Maybe I can help," he asked even if it meant giving her up, he was willing to make her happy and holding her back wasn't something he'd do.

She couldn't help but give a toothless smile while looking at the ground. "That's sweet, but I couldn't tell you"

He furrowed his brows. "And why not? It's not Ace or Ryan- right?"

She nodded and just said softly enough for him to barely hear. "I just can't," once she looked up out the window, she noticed this wasn't the usual route they take. "Where are we going?"

"It's a shortcut, relax," he replied.

She looked around, they were moving further away from the suburbs and more toward the rural area with the corn fields, long roads, and farm houses everywhere.

"We're going further away from my house," Kuki replied with slight worry in her voice.

Wally waved his hand at her. "Relax, Kuki, we'll be there in no time. Now according to the map I saw online, I have to turn- here!" then he took a sharp left turn onto a dirt road. The whole truck shook and bounced around with Kuki desperately trying to hold on to something that keep her restrained in her seat, it felt more like a bad rollercoaster than a car ride.

He went further and further onto the dirt road, Kuki said sternly. "Wally, we really need to turn around and get back on the main road."

Wally still was focused on this road, he was just too stubborn to admit he was wrong. "Not until we come to a dead end."

"We're going to get lost Wally!" Kuki yelled. "If we do, then no one will find us, then we'll have to find somewhere to stay, then there will be a murderer, then-" she kept on rambling until Wally put one of his hands over her mouth.

"You really need to stop talking."

"Fine, don't believe me," Kuki glared at him. "Why don't we just go back on the main road and get directions-"

He interrupted her. "No way! Men don't take directions"

"Fine!" she waved her hands in the air. "Then let's just see how far we go, shall we? Since you're so stubborn let's keep on going on the dirt road."

"Finally, you see it my way," he smiled which led to Kuki groaning in anger.

After about ten minutes of driving in complete silence they stopped abruptly, Kuki quickly put her hands on the dashboard. "What was that?"

He looked at the gas meter. "We're not out of gas-" then he got out of the car and checked the hood, he leaned over it to see what was wrong but once he checked, nothing was wrong. It was a good brand new car so everything was fine, he closed the hood and went back to the driver's seat to see Kuki looking back at him in concern. He leaned over the window. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Let me look," she rolled her eyes and got out while mumbling. "Never let a guy do a women's job…."

Kuki immediately went to the back and saw the tire was stuck in the mud. "That's just great-" she called out for Wally. "We're stuck in the mud!"

"I'm going to see if I can get out!" he called back.

She widened her eyes and yelled. "Don't! Not-" but Wally pressed the pedal and the mud puddle that was around the tire splashed on to Kuki. She gasped as the mud hit her clothes, hair, face, it splattered at the majority of her body. She flicked her hands downward to get off the excess mud off, she screamed. "Wally!"

He jumped out of the car and froze the second he saw her, he bit his knuckle to keep from laughing. She glared at him wanting to burn a hole in his head, she hissed. "You say one thing, I will walk home without you."

Wally tried to keep his composure, she walked toward him and pushed him away from the car door to get in. She said from the window. "I'll press the pedal while you push."

Once he was behind the truck he completely lost it, he was doubled over from laughing so hard. She yelled out the window. "I can hear you!"

He quietly laughed to himself and started to push, sure some mud got on him but not a whole lot like Kuki- she got the majority of the mud. With one final push Kuki pressed the pedal hard and the car flew out of there easily, making Wally fall face first in the mud. He looked up to see Kuki waving at Wally while cheering, Wally tried to get up several times but kept on slipping. Wally called for her. "You can't just leave me here!"

"That's what you get!" she was teasing but then as she went to reach down for the automatic transition but she looked to see- it was a stick shift car. She had no idea how to drive a stick shift, there was so much to do with those kinds of cars and plus, she didn't know what position was park, reverse, or neutral. She mumbled. "Oh, shit," and continued driving onward.

Wally on the other hand knew they were teasing but then had second thoughts once she was still driving, he then realized that Kuki probably can't drive a stick shift. His eyes widened and started to run after her but slipping a few times from the mud. It was no use now, though he couldn't keep up with the speed of the car. Kuki desperately tried to move it but it wouldn't move, was there some button she had to press? She looked around for something, the emergency stop! She looked around but once she found it, she was already in cornfield. When she pulled it, all that was sticking out of Wally's car on the dirt road was the flatbed part of the truck.

"Kuki! You okay?" Wally called out for her desperatly.

At first he didn't hear a response and immediately got worried, once he ran over to the truck she got out and at first glared at Wally. He felt like he was shrinking with each second of her glaring until she finally she bursted out laughing. Laughing! He followed along admitting it was rather funny, especially since she was still muddy, he managed to say through his laughter. "You okay?"

She nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah, I'm fine, that was such a thrill! Plus, your completely covered in mud!"

He looked down at his clothes to see them nothing but the color of a dark brown, even his hair, face, and somehow his stomach. "It's a good thing you're alright, how about a big hug?" he offered his arms to her.

Kuki stepped back. "Stay back, Wally," she picked up a huge pile of mud and he raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "You're going to stop me with mud? Not a good idea."

He came towards her slowly with a evil smile on his face and Kuki turned to run away but once she stepped she slipped on some mud and fell back. He laughed as he picked her up into a big death like grip and said in a baby voice. "Oh, are you okay? Did that fall hurt you?"

She couldn't help but to just laugh hard at him, since she was already in Wally's death hug she couldn't help but to hug back. Once they separated, Kuki looked at the extra mud that was left on her clothes and said sarcastically. "Thanks, Wally"

"No problem," he replied smugly.

Kuki took another glob of mud and smeared it on his face, once she was done smearing she said. "I was being sarcastic."

Wally spit out some mud that went in his mouth and had a disgusted look on his face. "Yum..." then he took a pile of mud and said. "You're going to get it, Sanban."

She shrieked as he threw it, it splattered on her shirt then suddenly, a huge mud fling fight occurred with mud flying everywhere and landing everywhere, them slipping and sometimes falling, and just non stop laughing. A hour probably went by and they were finally done laying down in the mud huffing and puffing tuckered out from the mud fight, Kuki asked. "How we going to get home?"

Wally thought about it for a second. "I don't really even know."

Kuki got up and went toward the car and pulled out her cell phone, Wally sat up. "Who you calling? Your parents aren't home. I could have my parents pick us up but chances are I'll get grounded for life."

She held up a finger as she put the phone to her ear. "Hey! Could you do me a favor? I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with no ride- great! Well, I can still see some houses from the distance so we shouldn't be that far south. Probably a few miles, but once you follow the road you'll see a dirt road and then you turn into there we should be right there-" she paused for the response. "It's me and Wally- I know, I know! But- listen- I get it- please? For me?" she waited again until finally she smiled and said. "Thanks! See you in fifteen minutes!" then she hung up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

She looked at her phone then back at Wally. "Someone from my class."

"Abby? Hoagie? And dare I say- Ryan?"

"You could say that" she smiled smirked.

He looked uncertain but shrugged it off, once he looked at his car he frowned. "How am I going to pay for the damages? The car is majorly expensive and the money for fixing it isn't cheap either," he groaned as he laid back in the mud.

She suddenly felt bad as she looked at the car too, Kuki offered. "Let me at least pay for half the coasts."

Wally looked at her indefinitel. "Are you sure? I couldn't let you do that."

"I should," she nodded. "After all, running into the car field was my fault. It can't be that bad to pay for a dent fixture and a good cleaning."

Wally stood up and walked over to her. "Fine, but you're paying for the cleaning. You deserve to pay the cheapest."

Kuki took some mud off her finger and dabbed a dot on his nose. "I should be paying for the whole thing."

He then said something Kuki will never forget and will make her butterflies in her stomach go crazy. "You know, if something like this happened to someone else, they'd never talk to me again for getting them muddy, laughing, having them pay even though it's not needed, and throwing mud at each other. You really are too good of a friend."

She suddenly felt herself beam at him. Kuki hugged him again and once she looked at him, she suddenly had this impulse to kiss him and the same thing with him. They started to lean in closer until they heard a car pull in, Kuki's eyes immediately darted toward that direction and once she saw who it was, she ruffled Wally's hair as she grabbed her school stuff and walked toward the car. Wally stuffed his muddy hands in his dirty pant pockets and slowly walked toward the car. As he got closer toward it, he saw Kuki smile and say. "Thanks so much for doing this!"

Kuki got in the front seat while Wally saw who was driving- Ace. He grudgingly got in the back seat and avoided eye contact with Ace at all coasts, you could just feel awkwardness. Kuki touched Ace's shoulder. "Thanks so much for driving us back."

Ace couldn't help to say. "Looks like someone got dirty."

Wally got a little angry and tensed up, Kuki swatted at him teasingly. "Ace! You pervert!"

He laughed while Wally still didn't feel like he was kidding. Ace a look in the review mirror to look at Wally. "What happened? Your bad driving again?"

"Let's not forget who failed their drivers test the first time," Wally hissed.

Then everyone fell silent, Kuki immediately regretted calling Ace. The whole car ride was all in stoney silence and they finally dropped Wally off, Kuki asked Wally. "Shouldn't you at least say thanks?"

"Thanks," he muttered and slammed the door not caring.

Kuki said to Ace. "Sorry about that"

Ace pulled out. "That's fine, at least he said something. I was expecting him to strangle me from behind," he chuckled to himself at the thought. "What happened to you guys?"

She replayed the incident like it was happening to them two, Ace though did not looked please like she expected. Once he pulled up to her driveway he said. "That crash could've killed you, you know."

Kuki unbuckled and then faced him. "Well, I didn't and I'm okay, at least I remembered the emergency break."

"And what if you didn't huh?" he snapped. "You could've been soaring through that corn field and chances are you would've been majorly hurt."

She was getting irritated by him. "I'm fine, okay? God, you're as bad as Wally with over reacting."

Ace stared at her in disbelief. "Over reacting? Kuki, over reacting is crying over spilt milk. Showing concern how you could've been hurt over the whole thing is not over reacting."

She fell silent, as much as she hated it, he was right, though. Even she's noticed she's been a little on the dangerous side lately. She sighed and said. "You're right. I'm sorry," she hugged him. "Thanks for coming out once again."

He hugged back and smirked. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Watch it," she teased.

Then he let go and she got out of the car to wave goodbye, once she got in her house she immediately put her clothes in the laundry and took a nice shower. When she got in the shower, she still felt her butterflies, were these Ace's butterflies? No, they weren't. They were still Wally's butterflies.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please review and let me know what you thought? Or what parts of the chapter you liked because I always love reading that! :D so like I said fearofchicken13 drew more pictures of the story so check them out! But if you want me to review tomorrow I will need at least 243! Get it ;) we already have 234 XD click that review button for ideas, critiques, and praise!<strong>


	20. stupid annoying brother

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing so I can update but just to let you know this will probably break your heart a little in the end or maybe not if your heartless! Hahaha just kidding but I hope you guys enjoy it C: also thanks to those anonymous reviewers like numbuh07 and numbuh114 for reviewing and I couldn't reply to but just thanks! Haha.**

* * *

><p>The sun hit its highest peek at noon and Wally was still asleep in his bed with his legs spread out across his mattress, his sheets tangled up all around him, and his left arm dangling off the side. Not even the sun hitting his face could wake this snoring mess. Everything was peaceful until Kuki knocked on his bedroom door.<p>

"Waaallyyy, you awake?" she whispered.

She heard a loud snore and giggled to herself, she tip-toed in and lightly put her hands on his back and shook him just a tad while whispering. "Wallyyyy, get up."

He snored once more and she put her hands on her hips, what to do oh what to do. She swatted him and said a little louder. "Get up you bum!"

He didn't move and from a reply she got yet another loud snore, he was in a deep sleep. She couldn't just kiss him to wake him up, this wasn't sleeping beauty- he was no beauty either in the morning. Once as he was about to snore she plugged his nose which made him choke a little, but that didn't wake him up. He now was sleeping with his mouth open, she smile to herself. "Much better."

She let go of his nose and Mrs. Beetles came up too to his room. "Kuki dear, there's no use. The only thing that'll get him up is the smell of food or if you push him off the bed."

Kuki turned toward Mrs. Beetles and replied. "Thanks for the tips!" with a thankful smile.

Mrs. Beetles gave a toothless smile and picked up a laundry basket that was right next to Wally's door and walked away. Kuki didn't want to be rude and just push him off the bed so she tried a more forceful tactic, she whacked his head. "Get up you lazy bum! Its noon and you're not even remotely up! If you're not up in five minutes, you're going to be late for school and you will get a detention!"

When Kuki finished her rant she heard Mrs. Beetles snicker in the other room, maybe she should keep it just a tad bit down. He didn't move and then snored one more time, Kuki wailed her arms. "That's it!" and shook him hard. "Get up!"

Instead of him getting up though, he grabbed her and brought her close to him in a cuddle, he smiled like he was holding his own little teddy bear. The side of her face smooshed with his cheek and she couldn't help but blush at how close they were, Kuki desperately tried to escape by trying to grab on to something or at least kick herself out of the mess but his grip was just too strong. Mrs. Beetles walked by and saw Kuki struggling to break free. She looked down at the laundry to keep her mind off the hilarious image she just witnessed. Kuki tried to push Wally away but that failed as well, she said. "Wally! Wake up!"

He mumbled. "Mmm, mint." and squeezed her against him again.

Kuki went redder this time as he smelled her breath from when she brushed her teeth, which was probably a good half an hour ago. His face looked confused then as he mumbled again, "mint?" his eyes fluttered open to see Kuki's beautiful violet orbs lock with Wally's emerald one's, Wally asked in shock. "Kuki?" then fell off his bed.

She gasped as she leaned over his bed. "You okay?"

He groaned and rubbed his head. "What are you doing here? In my bed."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't do anything just fyi, but I tried to get you up until you grabbed me like a teddy bear."

"You liked it." He smirked.

Kuki grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Wally!" he laughed and then stood up. When he stood up, she went redder then when she was from before. Wally had no shirt showing off his nicely toned muscles and his blue and black plaid boxers, Kuki looked away and said. "Just go put on a shirt."

Wally looked down and went red too and said. "Oh, right." then went toward his closet and put on a torn at the sleeve sweatshirt instead of a usual long sleeve one. He asked while putting on pants. "What you even doing here?"

Kuki couldn't believe he was putting on clothes right in front of her! She couldn't help but stare at awe at his gorgeous body, but then she realized he was waiting for an answer. "I wanted to let you know were good friends now, yay." she said not as cheerfully though.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You know saying 'we are now good friends' isn't something you say to someone who your good friends with."

"Well you never even made it to that level yet so I just thought you should know," she replied.

Wally walked toward his mirror and shook his hair making the hairs that were originally sticking up fall back into place, he went through his sock drawer and pulled out two white socks to put on. Once he did he asked. "How long did it take to walk to my place?"

"Only a few blocks so like, maybe ten minutes? But once I went to meet your mom she said it was good to see me again. I don't remember meeting her though before."

He shook his head at his mom. "I know, she said that she met you before on Thursday but I don't know how. She said when we were little." they then laughed like it was some joke.

"I think I would at least remember having some sort of friend." she smiled.

He got up and walked toward the door. "C'mon, let's celebrate being good friends." he almost laughed at what he said, he could tell that she was ready to laugh too.

Kuki stood up. "Quit it, you're making it sound dumb!"

Mrs. Beetles came up the stairs and came up to Wally. "Wallabee, I need to go run a few errands and I will be gone for at least a few hours. Could you watch Joey for me?"

"Mom are you kidding?" Wally groaned. "Me and Kuki were going to go out!"

"I'm glad you two are finally reconnecting but I can't leave Joey by himself!" Mrs. Beetles smiled.

Kuki whispered toward Wally. "Is Joey your brother or cousin?"

He nodded and turned toward her to reply."He's my stupid, 7 year old, brother."

Mrs. Beetles frowned at her son. "Wallabee, don't call your brother stupid."

"Sorry," Wally rolled his eyes. "He's my _annoying,_ 7 year old, brother. I'm not watching him, he can take care of himself."

Mrs. Beetles then suddenly looked furious and had that fire in her eyes much like Kuki does when she gets angry, Kuki saw where Wally gets his temper from now. Wally cowered a little. "Alright, alright! I'll watch him!"

Then suddenly it was like she wasn't even angry in the first place, she smiled and then asked Kuki. "You can stay too if you'd like."

"I doubt she'd want to watch him with me ma." Wally protested.

Kuki put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, your brother can't be as bad as my sister."

Mrs. Beetles walked away while grabbing her purse and car keys, she called. "See you later my little dingo!"

Wally groaned as he face palmed his face, Kuki looked smug at Wally. She ruffled his hair and said. "Let's go watch Joey my little dingo!"

"Shut it," he glared at her and called. "Joey, mom's gone!"

Then a little mini Wally came running down the stairs with a dark blue sweatshirt and light blue eyes like his mom. While coming down the stairs he held a small torn up orange sweatshirt, he asked his older brother. "Hey Wally, can I have your old sweatshirt?"

Wally took it and examined it. "Why would you want this piece of crap?" then tossed it back at Joey.

"You said when you were 13 that I could have it soon!" Joey whined. "But you never gave it to me!"

"Fine," he huffed as he looked at it one last time. "But if it rips then don't come crying to me. You wanted it after all."

Joey brightened up like the sun and quickly took off his original dark blue one with this torn orange one, Joey pretended to look tough. "No kid will mess with me now." and flexed his tiny little arms.

Kuki giggled and Wally couldn't help but just smirk at his mini self. Joey really did look a lot like Wally with the bowl hair cut, size, and sweatshirt but the only thing was different was eye color and- "Joey, where are your glasses?"

"I'm not wearing them!" Joey pouted. "They make me look like a dork!"

Wally pointed up the stairs. "You need those glasses so you can see better, put them on now!"

Joey stomped up the stairs loud and then in about the minute he came back stomping down with his glasses while grumbling. "I look like dork!"

"Yeah, you do but at least you can see." Wally chuckled.

Kuki then spoke up. "Well, I think you look cute."

Joey crossed his arms. "I'm not cute- I'm handsome."

She giggled some more and crouched to his size. "I'm sorry, you're very handsome."

Joey went toward the couch and jumped in the air to land on the soft cushions, he asked Wally. "Are you and Kuki finally dating?"

They froze with Kuki and Wally staring at each other in disbelief, Wally said. "Joey, you just met Kuki. We're only friends."

Joey turned his head toward them. "Wally, I've met her before, but then she just stopped coming here. You guys kept on giving each other googly eyes, blech!" he looked disgusted from them.

Wally then remembered that's exactly what his mom said, same thing with Kuki and her mom. Wally was so embarrassed right now, they were far from dating at the moment. "Let's go outside or something." Wally had to think of something to avoid this topic.

"Yes!" Joey brightened up. "I'm a super hero and you two are the evil villains! Kuki can be Mega Mom and Wally can be Potty Mouth because he swears a lot." Kuki couldn't help but to laugh at Joey's creative hero's that actually seemed rather familiar to Kuki and Wally.

Wally opened the door for Joey and he asked. "And what super hero will you be?" he was thinking this ought to be a laugh.

Joey puffed out his chest acting tough. "I am numbuh 404 , new recruit to sector V or the Kids Next Door!"

Kuki and Wally froze like the name was so familiar before, sector V? Kids Next Door? Why was it all just so familiar? Joey made his fingers into a gun shape and pointed at Kuki. "Give up Mega Mom! You'll never make me learn piano!"

She looked at Wally with a smile at how cute he was while Wally just thought there was something clearly wrong with his brother, Kuki played along with it. "Once I capture you I will make you play!"

Kuki ran stepped forward and Joey immediately ran for it, she turned toward Wally. "Aren't you going to play?"

Wally sat down on his curb. "No, if you just let him run around in his own Kids Next whatever world then he'll be satisfied."

Kuki put her hands in her hips. "Wally! That is so mean!"

He shrugged her off. "It satisfies both of us, I don't have to do a thing while he's happy."

She sat next to him and said. "Your brother is really cute, I wonder if I had met him before though."

Wally didn't reply for a second and just said. "weird, huh? Don't you feel like you've heard of Kids Next Door and Sector V before though? I know it's strange but I feel like- I was part of it or something."

"I thought the same thing," Kuki nodded. "I don't remember my childhood much but I think knowing you kind of makes me remember."

He looked at her and thought the same thing as well. "I don't remember my childhood either-" then he stopped himself from saying anything stupid like, "and being with you changes everything."

Joey came running back toward them. "You guys, you guys are supposed play with me! I can't go back to my tree house yet, my friends aren't even home."

Wally sighed and got up slowly. "Sorry Joey, so what powers do we all have?"

Joey almost laughed. "Kuki can fly and freeze people while only you look like a giant toilet with only toilet supplies to use. I have a mustard gun!"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "A… mustard gun?"

Joey acted like he was dumb. "Yeah duh, I shoot mustard out of my gun."

Wally grabbed Joey and picked him up over his shoulder and played with him while saying. "What's your cruddy mustard gun going to do now?"

Joey laughed and said. "Pew pew, I shot you! You're wounded!"

Wally dropped him and put his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded! Mega Mom, help me!" he reached his arm out for Kuki.

Kuki went toward Joey and started tickling him, making him laugh and squirm uncontrollably, Kuki then said. "Now I will freeze you!"

Joey then managed to say between laughs. "I shot you in the face with mustard!"

She pretended to have the mustard hit her face as she covered her face with her hands. "Ah the mustard, it smells!"

Joey then stood on Wally. "That's what you get for messing with numbuh 404 from the KIDS NEXT DOOR!" he cheered.

Wally got up making Joey fall over. "Potty Mouth isn't done yet." and smiled evilly.

Joey swallowed and ran away, Wally stared after his brother but then saw Kuki come up to him. "Nice job, Potty Mouth."

"You to Mega Mom," he stood up and smiled at her.

Kuki smiled back at him and looked down at her turtle then focused on it as she put the turtle in her fingers.

"What's up?" he asked.

She looked back at him. "I found this necklace, and I know I will sound crazy once I say this. I found this necklace in the stomach of my rainbow monkey."

He did think she was crazy at first but then asked. "Like, how exactly before I think you lost it?"

"It was put in a box with a note wrapped around it in the rainbow monkey's stomach. I found it while going through my rainbow monkeys. The thing is it said that-" she was silent. She wanted to tell him the note so bad but it said that she loved someone. She'd be sending the wrong message then.

He asked more concerned. "What?" he was getting curious too.

She took a deep breath and continued. "It said keep forever. Wear forever. Love forever. Never forget that I love numbuh 4, decommissioned in 1 hour. I have no idea what that mean but it was on my 13th birthday and it was defiantly mine because it was my handwriting."

Wally just stared at her taking in the information, who was this numbuh 4 guy that she loved? He rubbed his chin. "Do you know this numbuh 4 person?"

She shook her head. "No I don't, I don't know how I could be in love with him then."

Wally had an idea. "Do you think Joey knows about it? He said he was numbuh 404, like he gave himself a number instead of a name. You think that he'd know this numbuh 4 person?"

Kuki looked shocked at what Wally just said, it was- smart! She teased. "Since when did you get so smart?"

He though, was not amused one bit, he wanted to find this guy and see what he has that Wally doesn't. He turned away and said. "Let's just ask Joey."

She could sense that something was wrong, he was clearly upset. What could she do about it though? What if they did end up meeting him and he was her dream guy, but Wally was her dream guy. How is this guy any different? Wally looked around and a little panicked. "Where's Joey?"

Kuki looked around nervously too. "I don't see him, you check the backyard I'll check your house," then they ran off looking calling his name but no response. Once they met up at the front, Wally was out of breath from running even to the neighbor's. "Did you find him?"

Kuki shook her head obviously getting worried until she saw him across the street with a few friends on the lawn in the front. She pointed toward the direction relieved. "Look Wally! He's over there with a few friends!"

Wally quickly looked and saw Joey sitting down with his friends on the lawn talking and having a good time, Wally yelled at him. "Joey! Get over here now!"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "what a little pain in the ass! He knows he's not supposed to wonder off! Let alone go out without my permission!"

Kuki put a hand on his back. "It's fine now, we found him."

He wouldn't let it go though. "Do you know how much trouble I would've gotten if my mom came home and he wasn't here?" then he looked to see Joey not even moving, he screamed. "Joey! Get your ass over here! You are in so much trouble!"

"Don't swear at your brother," Kuki scolded. "He's only 7!"

Wally was so frustrated right now that he didn't even want to hear it. "He's heard so much worse, but he knows he's not supposed to do this!"

Kuki and Wally saw Joey slowly getting up and waving to his friends "bye." Some of them looked like they were ready to fight them. Kuki looked elsewhere to avoid eye contact with Wally, he was so upset and it actually troubled her. She saw a Joey starting to walk across the street and as she went to look elsewhere she saw a small white car driving down the street, she pulled on Wally's arm desperately but Wally's eyes were fixed on Joey clearly upset.

She called out to the mini Wally. "Joey watch out!" Wally heard her words and turned to see what she was talking about, he saw the car coming and widened his eyes and he yelled. "Get back Joey, a car's coming!"

But instead of getting back he ran toward them hoping to beat out the car, Wally yelled. "Get back!" and went to grab Joey to save him.

But once Joey started running he ended up running right in front of the car making it hit him. Wally screamed, "Joey!" and they ran toward him while his friends just were agape to the scene.

The car stopped for a brief moment but as the car saw that people were running whatever it hit, it took off in high speed. Kuki came up to Joey and knelt next to him and said, "Ohmigod." along with Wally.

"What do we do?" Wally panicked. "I don't know medical stuff!" he looked at his brother to see him have a long cut on the side of his face, bruising starting to form, and some other cuts

It was like something kicked into Kuki, like she's seen something like this before and it was no big deal. She yelled at the kids. "Someone go inside and call 911!" she saw them not moving then she screamed. "now!" and they scrambled as fast as they could inside to call 911.

She looked over at Wally and yelled. "Give me your sweatshirt!" he immediately took it off showing his abs, she blushed after seeing them and shook it off. She pressed the sweatshirt to the long cut, she lightly patted Joey's cheek enough to get his attention but not hurt him. "Stay awake Joey, all you need to do is stay awake for the ambulance."

"My eyelids feel heavy." Joey gurgled as his eyes fluttered.

It crushed not only Wally's heart when he said that but also Kuki's, Wally begged. "Yes you can Joey. Just do it, you're numbuh 404. You are the newest recruit of sector V, remember?"

"That's right," Joey smiled. "I am part of the Kids Next Door, I can do anything." what Kuki and Wally thought was a imaginary game was actually a real life organization for kids everywhere.

Kuki tried not to let the tears fall out as Joey fought to stay awake, suddenly they heard the ambulance sirens going off. Wally got up and waved his arms showing them that they need assistance, the vehicle stopped and quickly got Joey in the girdle to put him in the ambulance. Before they put him in the vehicle, Wally grabbed Joey's hand. "You have to stay awake, Joey. You got that, numbuh 404?"

Joey softly said. "I'll do it" and they closed the doors to take him away.

Kuki let some tears spill out but this wasn't her sister, she had to be strong for Wally not the other way around. She quickly wiped the tears and looked out of the corner of her eye to see a tear forming from Wally's eye. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a hug, he was tense for some time until finally softened and hugged her back. A detective arrived shortly and interviewed the kids, Kuki, and Wally all together telling exactly what happened.

"Do you know what kind of car it was?" the detective asked. "At least license plate?"

"It didn't look old," Wally said. "It was probably a new model from a year or two ago? We didn't really get a good look at the license plate because it drove away."

The detective said sternly. "Now kids, this is really important. This is an open hit and run case, you are not allowed to tell any details to anyone, no gossip."

Kuki and Wally nodded while the kids were too scared to do anything, they weren't going to tell anyone because they were simply just scared to know what would happen if they did. The detective closed his notepad and said. "Good day to you" and left. Too bad the good day already passed.

Kuki asked Wally. "What about your mom?"

"It's fine. The police already called my mom and she's at the hospital now, my mom told me to meet her there but as you know, the cars in the shop"

One of the kids who had black, curly, and bushy hair with dark, brown, eyes came up to them. "I bet you planned this all along teenager!"

One of the other kids who had long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes who had a high pitched voice said, "Leo, leave them alone!"

The little boy who was apparently Leo kept on staring at them and spat. "They're teenagers Nikki, we can't trust them. You know what Kids Next Door rules say: to never to trust them."

Nikki argued. "But this is numbuh 404's brother! He's family!"

Leo pointed toward Kuki. "But she isn't, this could be her fault!"

Wally had enough. "You little brat! You're even bringing your stupid Kids Next Door game into this? Get lost you twerps!" Kuki had to hold him back from pouncing on the kid.

Leo though held his ground and hissed. "Teenagers. I hope I don't act like you when I get decommissioned."

Kuki froze, decommissioned. There was that word that she read, what did these kids know? But before she could ask they walked away, Wally called out to him. "You won't even make it there before I'm through with you!"

Kuki calmed him down, she told Wally. "Did you hear that? He said decommissioned, like my note! Maybe these kids know something, maybe there's more to this game."

Wally looked at her. "Maybe there is, but can we not talk about it." he couldn't believe that he let his brother get hit, just after a second of looking away to talk he let Joey out of his sight

She hugged Wally again. "I'm sorry. Do you know how long he's going to be in the hospital?"

He shrugged. "I hope for a few days. I'm glad you were around when he got hit."

She was glad too, she didn't know how she knew what to do but it worked. She gave a toothless smile. "I don't know how I knew all that stuff, it's like it came to me."

Wally smiled at her. "Either way I'm thankful you're here."

Kuki looked at her turtle in awkwardness and said. "Maybe I should go. I'm sorry about Joey, maybe we can talk about this game tomorrow and figure it all out." she felt like such a detective.

Wally nodded and said. "Yeah, maybe we'll figure out something that we never knew."

She giggled. "That's the point."

"I mean like if I have treasure buried in my back yard." He glared.

"Oh, alright, see you tomorrow," she laughed. "Don't be asleep this time."

"I won't- maybe," he laughed too. Then she hugged him while saying softly. "I hope Joey gets better."

He sighed. "Me too." and she walked out leaving Wally by himself. Now he suddenly wished he had his stupid, annoying, 7 year old brother.

* * *

><p><strong>So did it break your heart a little? Please review so you can tell me what you thought of it! You know telling me your favorite part, ideas, and critiques are welcome! Let's get to at least 256! Let's do it by tomorrow! Yeah!<strong>


	21. missing

Kuki was sleeping peacefully in her bed until she heard her the birds that wake her up. Before opening her eyes she stretched her arms and legs out with a loud yawn. She turned to the side and opened her eyes to see the clock but she didn't see the clock, instead she saw Wally going through her stuff placed on her dresser.

He heard her yawn and turned to her with a smile. "You overslept, sleepy head."

Kuki smiled. "Morning, Wally- Wally?" she shot out her bed in surprise that he was in her room. She threw a pillow at him. "Quit going through my stuff!"

He caught the pillow and said. "Good to see you too." and tossed it back at her.

She replied. "What are you doing here? It's only-" she looked at the clock. "Ten in the morning. How long have you been in my room?"

He picked up some objects again from her dresser. "About thirty minutes, once I came over your dad said to see if you were up."

Kuki said sternly. "Quit going through my stuff, Wally!" then she asked. "Why didn't you just leave once you saw I was asleep?"

"Because I wanted to watch you sleep." Said Wally without thinking but said putting down her stuff. "There's no point in leaving if I have to come back anyways."

Kuki laid back in her bed and groaned. "A few more minutes…"

Wally chuckled and opened her closet to pull out a random shirt and pants to throw at her. She groaned again, she looked at the clothes. "They don't even match!"

He shrugged. "Just get ready, I wanna find treasure."

Kuki giggled. "You know the odds of finding treasure are very slim." She went to stand up but then realized she just has a cami and panties on. She asked Wally. "Do you mind?"

He leaned back with an amused look on his face. "No."

She blushed in embarrassment and threw the pillow as hard as she could at him. "Get out, Wally!"

As the pillow hit him he laughed and walked out to wait for her to change. In just a few minutes she walked out and pulled Wally down the stairs and yelled to her dad before she went out. "I'm going out!"

Once they were outside, Wally asked. "Is it that easy?"

She let go of him. "What?"

"Your parents don't ask questions." He replied.

Kuki shrugged. "Like I said, they trust me because before I met you, I just stayed at home. I guess they're finally glad that I have a social life." she giggled but Wally did not, he felt bad for her.

He rubbed his hands together. "Where do we start?"

She held her chin in thought. "Well, this kids next door stuff seems pretty familiar and it's like Joey knows about it. Once he comes out of the hospital we can interview him or something. How's Joey doing?"

Wally looked down and frowned. "I'm not sure, my mom wouldn't answer her phone. She stayed at the hospital all night."

Kuki suddenly felt sad and put her hand on his arm. "He'll be fine. He's numbuh 404 remember?" she tried to smile.

It worked apparently because he smiled back. "Right, he's my brother. He's strong."

They were silent until Kuki had an idea. "How about we ask Joey's friends what it all means!" she thought the idea was simply brilliant but Wally on the other hand thought she was crazy. "No way! I'm not asking those brats for help! They blamed you of his accident!"

She put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Well, how else are we going to get answers? Go digging through your room?"

He brightened up. "That's a great idea! I mean, this all seems familiar to me to so maybe I have something to do with it as well."

"I was joking Wally," she smirked. "I'm afraid of what I'll find in your room."

Wally thought of it for a moment, what if she did find something that he forgot was in his room? That would be embarrassing. He just replied "You're right, let's stay out of there."

Kuki raised her eyebrows expecting a different answer but then smiled evilly. "What's in your room that you don't want me to see?"

He went red. "That's the point, I'm not sure."

She dragged him toward his house. "Let's go! Now I'm curious."

He retracted his arm from her and said. "No way! Let's go through your room."

Kuki looked at her house then back to Wally. "I don't think there's really nothing more, I didn't see anything else. We can go back if you want."

It was his turn raising his eyebrows at her, he thought she would protest. Apparently, she was cool with it, he walked up to her house with her while he said. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I mean, I don't think I have anything to hide." and then they went in her house immediately going to her room leaving the door cracked so her dad wouldn't be getting any ideas.

Kuki immediately went to her closet and opened it up wide open and said. "Let's get started."

Wally widened his eyes at the mounds of colorful monkeys in front of him. He put his hand on his forehead. "Jeeze, Kuki, a little obsessed?"

She turned to him and glared at him. "Shut it, I had them since I was little. Let's get digging, who knows what we will find." and they knelt down to dig through each one checking if they had anything in them too. They went through layers and layers of rainbow monkeys and memories with her family in silence till Wally asked. "Do you love this guy?"

Kuki stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Wally but he was still digging through her stuff, she looked back down at her stuff and said. "I don't know, I haven't met him yet. Besides, he probably won't be as great as you." she smiled flirting with Wally.

He smiled knowing well she was purposely flirting with him, probably to get him back from him flirting with her. He replied. "Thanks, but what if this guy is- better than me?"

He had her full attention now, she faced Wally with her feet crossed and said. "You mean not a total flirt, dense, and maybe a few inches taller?" she teased but his face fell.

She realized that he wasn't laughing though, and then she was serious. "Wally, I was kidding. No one's better than you." she smiled at him.

Wally grabbed a rainbow monkey and inspected it, then tossed it and said frustrated. "But you were in love with this guy! What if I'm nothing compared to him."

Kuki softened and felt guilty. "Wally, don't you think I'd at least remember this guy? Are you afraid I'll lose you as a friend?"

Yes, but it was more to that. He was afraid that he'd lose his chances being with her, and if this guy was better than him- it was all over. He dug through some more rainbow monkeys ignoring the question, Kuki smiled at him. "Even if I do meet this guy, he's nothing compared to you. I would never leave you as a friend."

He smiled to himself and said. "Good. Because you are mine." and they continued digging through her stuff without another word.

After about a few hours, Wally laid down on her carpet. "This is hopeless! There's nonstop rainbow monkey's and we haven't found a thing but just clothes!"

Kuki sighed. "Maybe you have something at your place, we-"

Then Wally's cell phone rang with some rock song and he picked up. "Hey, mom, how's Joey?" he was really nervous and curious. "Okay, I'll be there in a moment." and closed his cell phone.

Kuki asked hoping good news. "What'd your mom call about?"

He said blithely. "She said that she has some news, she didn't sound sad so maybe it's good news! Maybe he's fine!"

She smiled from ear to ear overjoyed for Wally. "Don't let me stop you! Go to your mom! Plus, go through your room once you get a chance!" she called to him as he ran down the stairs to get to his car to go home.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Kuki went to her first hour class but didn't see Wally, must be late like usual. She laughed at her thought and sat down to see Ace come up to her. "So no Wally, huh?"<p>

"He's just late today."

Ace leaned on Kuki's desk. "He can't afford to be late again. He's not coming to school, probably ditched."

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, he wouldn't."

Ace walked back to his seat once he heard the bell while saying. "Alright, let's just see."

The whole entire time during class, Kuki didn't pay attention to class for once but instead just looked from the door to the clock over and over again expecting Wally to come in saying, "cruddy car!" or just running into the class huffing and puffing heading straight to his seat. Kuki was daydreaming of the possibilities until she heard a giant _**RING!**_

She blinked several times and noticed that everyone was quickly packing their stuff and heading out the door to their next class. Kuki glumly grabbed her stuff with Ace coming up to her and said smugly. "Told yah."

She looked at him. "Maybe he has a doctor's appointment."

"Why are you assuming he's coming to school? What's so important?"

Kuki couldn't tell him what they've been up too, he'd probably want to get in on it and personally, she just wanted it to be a her and Wally thing. She played with her little turtle friend and said. "I have to talk to him about some… business."

Ace said trying not to laugh. "Business? And what kind would that be?"

She looked at him and said teasing. "Just stuff, nosy."

"Alright," he laughed. "Just as long as you guys aren't smooching." then he puckered his lips. "Muah, muah, oh, Wally." he imitated her with smooching noises.

She laughed loudly and swatted his arm but just a little too hard. "Ace! You are so immature!" then she looked at the hallway clock. "See you later, Ace!" and walked off.

Finally, the day ended and still no Wally, I guess something came up. She decided she should at least bring Wally's homework over so he wouldn't be behind; chances are he'd forget to do it. She went to the office and asked the recipient. "Hello? Could I have Wallabee Beetles's homework? I'll bring it home for him."

The lady smiled and said. "Isn't that sweet! His teachers should've dropped his homework in that bin." and pointed to a homework bin. It was basically for parents who wanted to pick up their kids homework they would go through the manila folders to find their child's name and bring it home for them.

Kuki went through the folders to finally see "Beetles" labeled at the top on one of the folders. She grabbed it and said. "Thank you!" before she left.

She saw her dad parked outside and once she got in she told her dad. "Just drop me off at Wally's." and pointed her dad on where to go.

Once she arrived, she waved her dad "bye" and walked up to his house and rang his doorbell. In a few minutes, Mrs. Beetles answered the door with her face smiling as big as she could but once she did, her face dropped a little. "Oh good, Kuki! Is Wally with you?" Mrs. Beetles looked past Kuki to see if he was behind her at all.

Kuki looked confused. "No, isn't he home? He's sick right? He wasn't at school, I have his homework." she showed the manila folder in her hands.

Mrs. Beetles choked up. "Oh, you're so sweet, he didn't even go to school?" she walked a few steeps then turned right into her kitchen to sit down on the chair.

Kuki came up to her and put the manila folder on the table. "Is there something wrong?"

Mrs. Beetles sniffled and looked up with tears running down. "Did you see Wallabee at all today?"

Kuki started to get nervous and she shook her head a little shakily, Mrs. Beetles sighed and put her hand to her forehead and sighed while looking closing her eyes. Mrs. Beetles looked back up and tried to maintain her composure. "He's gone. Wally ran away."


	22. the wallabee hunt

Kuki froze in her spot and just stared at Mrs. Beetles. It wasn't possible, how could he just run away? Kuki asked shakily trying not to let the tears spill out. "Do you know why he ran away?"

Mrs. Beetles was now sobbing in her hands just torn that her kids were slowly leaving her. She sniffled and wiped her tears with her sleeve trying to keep it together but was failing miserably, she looked up at Kuki with her red blotchy eyes. "It all happened just yesterday when I told him he had to come home for some news-"

_**Flashback **_**Mrs. Beetles POV**

_Yesterday in the afternoon I got a call from the hospital hoping for some good news but sadly it wasn't. I immediately called Wally first because he was the most upset over this than anyone else and he just wanted some answers. I tried not to break down on the phone, to show nothing was wrong over the phone- he can be a reckless driver sometimes. Once I hung up I sat down and waited for Wallabee trying to think of positive thoughts, just something to hide my emotion so Wally wouldn't immediately get the message. I was amazed how fast he came home, he barged through the door all excited and now maybe I was thinking I should've hinted that something was wrong so I wouldn't get his hopes up._

_I put on a fake smile. "Sit down Wallabee." and I patted the chair in front of me._

_He strode over and sat his butt down and leaned back on his chair asking. "So what's the news? Is it about Joey?"_

_I started to tear up and I nodded, suddenly his smile turned into this nasty frown and he leaned forward asking more serious. "What happened?"_

_I sucked in some air to keep from crying but it wasn't working, I sighed loudly and said. "It's Joey"_

_Wallabee kept on staring at me for the rest of the time and it was just so hard to admit what was really wrong. "What about Joey?" he asked, you could tell he was getting a little nervous with his voice_

_I couldn't say it, it was just so hard to say. We were talking about my own son in the hospital so of course it would choke any mother up. I tried to breathe. "I just got a call from the hospital. They said Joey- a lot of blood from a cut on the side was lost." I just cut to the chase._

_Wallabee widened his eyes and looked like he was about to have a heart attack with how pale he suddenly looked. But of course he's a boy and would never want to show so much emotion, especially in front of his mom. The poor dear probably thought he was dead so I reassured him. "He's not dead," then I managed to choke out with some tears coming out. "He's in a coma."_

_He stood up and yelled. "He's in a coma? He didn't look that bad! Kuki stopped his cut from bleeding!"_

_I blame myself for giving him my temper but I had to calm him down, I grabbed his hand but he snatched it away. I gasped at his behavior. "Wallabee, there was nothing you could do, the cute was deep. The doctor said it was a good thing your friend stopped it as much as she could or else he could be-" then I started sobbing, I couldn't explain it simply no more._

_He looked back at me with tears in the corner of his eyes. "Dead?" he shook his head. "He couldn't be in a coma. We helped him for God's sake!"_

_My poor son was in denial for his baby brother, I knew he cared about him secretly but I never seen him so upset over Joey. I tried to calm him down again. "Wallabee, he's in a coma, he's going to get out of it."_

_He wouldn't calm down though. "And what if he doesn't? Then what?"_

_I started to cry some more, it was the last thing I wanted to think of and he was bringing it up. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Don't think that."_

_He wailed with his hands in the air. "And it's my fault too! I should've been watching him more carefully, I should've just gotten him myself instead of having him cross a damn simple street!"_

_Normally I would be yelling at him for cussing but he had every reason to and I couldn't stop him. I tried to tell him. "It's not your fault." but he wouldn't listen. Then in the next minute Wallabee stormed out the door and slammed the door behind him._

**Normal POV**

Mrs. Beetles continued. "I thought he was going to come home late but he never did. Then I was at least hoping he'd go to school or come back home but once you said that he never went-" she cried some more with Kuki bringing her a tissue.

She took it gratefully. "Thank you dear. I just don't know if he ran away or if he's missing."

Kuki didn't know where he could go but she had to try and figure out something that would lead to finding him. "I'll help look for him Mrs. Beetles," she said softly. "I'm gonna find him." but for some reason she wasn't sure she would.

Mrs. Beetles looked up at her and grabbed her hand. "Thank you, dear. You are really an angel, I hope Wally realizes that."

Kuki smiled at her flattery and walked out the door while mumbling. "Me too."

Once she walked out she thought to herself. "Where would Wally go?" she immediately took away all the academic places and then thought- Lime Ricky's.

She ran to her house and then opened her garage to see both her parents car gone, but on the far left, something was covered with a sheet that was rather large. She pulled back the sheets to see- her car. Yes, the car that she got for her sixteenth birthday along with her stack of books that she asked for. After a month of not taking out the car, her parents asked why she never took it, she just replied she would only drive it in emergencies. It wasn't that she wasn't thankful but it was mostly because she was terrified of driving but in this case it was a big emergency. She went in her house and went to her room and in her jewelry box she pulled out the keys to her green hybrid. She ran downstairs and pressed the unlock button and got in, she did the basics- check her mirrors, buckled, put her foot on the brake to shift gears, you know. Once she pulled out the driveway, she sped down some streets and made it to Lime Ricky's and she pulled into the closest parking spot. She looked at the giant Lime Ricky sign unsure whether or not to go in, the last time she went in was when she had to receive a clue for Wally asking her to the Spring Fling and when she went in everyone just stared at her. She had to suck it up and go in, when she was in, she immediately went to the bar area but froze once she saw Wally's friends.

Fanny saw her and nudged Patton who turned to see her, Tina went to see what was going and once she turned, she smiled and called Kuki over. "Hey, Kuki!"

"What are you doing?" Fanny hissed.

"She's Wally's friend so she has to be cool." Tina snapped.

Fanny turned away while Patton asked. "What is she doing here though?"

"Let's find out." Tina said.

Kuki came up to them shyly. "Hey, guys."

"Don't be shy!" Tina smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Kuki stammered. "I'm lo-looking for Wa-Wally."

"I haven't seen him all day," Patton contemplated. "I haven't seen him a lot lately since he's been hanging with you. He must really like you."

Kuki went red and asked. "Have you seen him at all since yesterday?"

They all shook their heads and she asked. "Where's Steve-O?"

"He still has a hangover from the party," Tina laughed. "He's the biggest party animal you'll ever meet."

Kuki nodded while smiling and then waved. "Well, goodbye."

"Don't you want to stay at all?" Patton asked stopping her.

"Sorry I can't," Kuki earnestly apologized. "I really have to find Wally. It's really important."

"Need to tell him he's the daddy?" Fanny sneered.

Patton and Tina snapped at her. "Fanny!"

"No, no, that's funny!" Kuki fake laughed. "You must've been there before, right Fanny? You got that baby bump going." then walked away with Patton and Tina going. "Oohh"

Kuki turned toward the bartender. "Excuse me."

He turned with his name tag showing. "Ricky," he asked. "What can I do for yah?"

"Have you seen Wally Beetles?" she asked.

He cleaned a glass. "Beetles? Yeah he's my best customer! He just came here yesterday with a few root beers. Good thing too because he almost broke his side of the deal."

She was getting somewhere, Ricky has seen Wally yesterday! "Do you know where he went at all?"

Ricky rubbed his head under his cap and said. "I told him to stay a little while but he said he had to go far away from here. Not sure what that meant though."

She sighed, now she's back at square one. Where was he going to go? "Thank you." Kuki said and left the place. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Wally's number while trying to find her keys, after a few rings she got his message receiver. **(A/N : I forgot what it's called)** "It's Wally. Just leave a cruddy message," Once she heard the beep she said into the phone. "Look, Wally, I don't know where you are but I hope you know your family's worried sick about you. You better not do anything stupid because you need to be there for Joey and your family misses you-" she sighed. "I miss you." and hung up.

When she unlocked her door and got in, it just randomly started raining, Kuki groaned. "That's just fantastic."

Where would she go now? Maybe she could go to the baseball field, maybe his team has seen him. Then off she drove to the field and when she approached it, she saw several guys from his team packing up some baseball stuff. She pulled over and called them over. "Hey!"

Then turned toward her and said. "Hey, it's freaky Sanban!"

She rolled her eyes, they do realize that she could run them over now right? She asked. "Have you seen Wally?"

They shook their heads. "No, he missed practice. Coach is going have a fit, make sure you tell him that once you see him."

Kuki sighed and rolled up her window, she was getting nowhere. How was she going to find him now? As she just thought, the rain was pouring harder as she looked up to see athletes running inside to stay dry, where else would he go? Probably somewhere to be alone, somewhere that nobody would look, somewhere peaceful. Once she closed her eyes she had this image of the beach, how she wanted to be there right now. But then something also came across her mind, it was funny but it was her and some kids playing around at the beach. All she heard was splashing, laughing, and the waves crashing, something kind of told her to go there. She opened her eyes and started to dry there, she was going nuts. If Wally is there how is she going to explain how she found him? "Oh, yeah, this memory of when I was little told me to go here." Completely crazy, right?

As she drove the rain was pelting harder and harder, if he was at the beach how could he stand this rain? She pulled into the parking lot to see no cars, everyone left obviously due to rain but one car was left. An orange truck. Kuki scrambled out the car and went to her trunk to pull out an umbrella, her parents put a emergency kit in her car just in case. Her parents always said. "Better safe than sorry!"

She walked on the beach to see no one in sight, no life guards, no tourists, no kids, nothing. She stepped on the beach but instead of the soft smooshy feeling it turned hard making it feeling like she was walking on concrete. As she walked more on the beach, she saw a black blob near the edge of the sand and the beginning of the ocean, she walked up a little faster but not running to scare whatever it was. When she came closer behind it, she saw a familiar blonde with an orange sweatshirt hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees. She stood right next to him. "Glad I finally found you."

He on the other hand didn't reply to her at all. He just kept on staring into the ocean, lost in his own thoughts, Kuki sighed. "I heard the news." and again he didn't reply. She still talked to him though like they were having a full blown conversation. "I called you but you didn't pick up, your parents were worried sick about you. I was worried about you."

He just mumbled. "Sorry." and didn't say anything more.

She sat next to him with her legs crossed Indian style, she looked at him to see his eyes full of sadness and she couldn't tell whether he was crying right now or if it just was the rain falling on his face. She couldn't even tell if his eyes were red and blotchy because his drenched hair covered his eyes. She said sympathetically. "It wasn't your fault you know-"

He snapped his head looking at her, now she could see his eyes. He was crying, just how he looked right now is something she'd never forget. "Yes, it was. If I just grabbed him myself maybe this would've been avoided, if I just watched him more carefully then I could've stopped him from crossing the damn street in the first place."

"See, that's the problem with people," Kuki replied simply. "They think of "if" to much and don't think of "will." Plus, it was that stupid drivers fault! He should've paid more attention to the road."

Wally was silent, he asked letting his guard down a little. "What do you mean, when?"

She scooted a little closer to him. "We hear 'if only I-' or 'if I just-' but if you replace 'if' with 'will' then you get 'I will do-' or 'this will happen.' If you think of the past then you live in the past, think of the future and what will you do to change it."

Wally hid his smirk. "Did you get that off of Disney Channel?"

Kuki scrunched her face. "Just take the stupid advice, okay, Wally? I didn't have to drive all over town just to find you!" she just gave her best advice and he just shoved it down her throat. Sure, he was upset and all but she didn't need him to take it out on her.

He didn't reply, she sighed. "You make it hard to be mad at you when I know that you don't mean it," after a few minutes in silence she asked. "What made you come here?"

"It just seems like I've was just drawn here," he shrugged. "That seems weird, great, I think your rubbing off on me."

Kuki pushed him lightly pretty upset that he said that but she has to be open minded when it came to him right now. She agreed. "It's not weird because I agree completely."

He looked at her again. It was like they were sharing the same thought. Kuki hugged Wally around his shoulder while saying softly to him. "I'm sorry about Joey. He'll wake up," and for a second, he didn't react but then he put his head on her shoulder and cried silently for a long time. Kuki got up and held out her hand. "C'mon, we have to get you home for your family. Plus, you got homework, and your friends that called me freaky Sanban said coach is going to kill you."

Wally shrugged like it was no big deal and took her hand to help him up. She was about to let go but he didn't, she looked at him and he needed her now and it seemed nice. He saw her car and asked. "You drove?"

She looked at him funnily. "Yeah, you didn't think I walked did you?"

Then he let go of her hand to walk back to his car and Kuki just stared at the empty space that he left and she wished he filled it again. They drove home with her following him and once they pulled up she walked him up the door, Wally unlocked the door and said. "Mom? I'm home."

His mom peeked out the kitchen door and ran for Wally. She continued to kiss him repeatedly on top of his head to his cheek and said. "Don't ever run away again my little dingo!" and gave him one final squeeze.

Mrs. Beetles then gave Kuki one giant hug. "Thank you for finding him!"

"Mom," Wally grinned. "You're going to snap her in half."

She let go of Kuki who finally caught her breath. "Sorry, dear."

"That's fine." Kuki smiled.

Mrs. Beetles looked at the kitchen. "I made dinner, Kuki do you like ribs?"

Kuki waved her off. "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Beetles, but I think I should head home and finish my homework."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Mr. Beetles should be home from his second job any time."

"That's really kind but I should be getting home." Kuki said again.

"Okay," Mrs. Beetles finally gave in. "But you're welcome for dinner anytime." and walked back to the kitchen.

Wally turned to her rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "Sorry about that, she can be embarrassing."

"Don't be," Kuki giggled. "She's sweet. See how much she missed you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Wally rolled his eyes. "I get it"

She saw his bags under his eyes, in light he looked pretty awful. "Did you even sleep?"

He shook his head. "I just stayed in the same spot that whole time. Nothing to eat, no sleep, and no shower."

She felt really bad for him. "Did you know I was looking for you at least?"

"You told me, but beside for that I got your message."

"Why didn't you tell me where you were?" she swatted him.

"Because I didn't want you to find me." He said seriously.

She felt bad not for him now but for herself, he didn't even want her to find her after all? She was sad and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. "I'm sorry if-"

He interrupted her. "But I'm glad you did." and his face went bright red.

She hugged him tightly and said. "Say it, Mr. Huggykinz."

He scrunched up his face and groaned. "Do I have to?"

She hissed. "Say it!"

"Fine!" he yelled but then said more calmly "I missed you too." He smiled remembering that she left him saying that she missed him. She was glad he got the message, that way he could say that to her back that he missed her. When she left Wally, went to go sit down at the table, but why did he want to say. "I love you" instead? And not just in a serious way but in a stupid cartoony kind of way that some stupid stuff toy says?


	23. why can't I remember

Kuki and Wally walked in school the next day with slight glances at them. Sure, people have seen them hang together and stuff but it was just so…. Weird. People just assumed Wally skipped school for fun, not because he was sick, not because he ran away, nothing. I guess Wally has more earned that excuse of ditching from doing it so many times, who can blame the people? In class, Kuki was writing down some notes until she got hit in the head by a paper wad, she turned to see if it was Ace but he was taking notes as well- or doodling. She opened it up to see Wally's poor handwriting. _"Hey."_

Hey? That was all he could say? Kuki looked to see him motioning that she needs to write back by air writing, she wrote back. _"Hey? Wally, you know if we get caught with the note, we'll get in trouble!"_ she threw it back.

Seconds later she felt the ball pelt her hand, she opened it up with a slight annoyance. _"It's not like he can give you detention, you're only a minor. What are we doing today?"_

She wrote something down and threw it back saying. _"I don't know! Did you look through your closet yet to figure out who this numbuh 4 guy is?"_

He stared at it for a moment, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be looking for it. He replied. _"No, sorry. How about you come over and we can look around?"_

She sighed as she read the note, let's see- blow off homework or be with Wally? Be with Wally, duh! She threw the paper wad pretty hard at Wally. _"Okay."_

Not even a second he threw it back at her head without anything written down, she glared at him and threw it hard at him. She whispered with a hiss. "Quit it!"

He threw it back at her. "Make me!"

It went back and forth, the paper wad hitting each other and maybe even a few sniggers here and there for the majority of the students and teacher being so oblivious to what was happening. But once Kuki whipped the paper at Wally the teacher turned around and saw Kuki whispered. "Eat it Beetles!"

The teacher crossed his arms and said. "Ms. Sanban and Mr. Beetles, I'll see you after class." and turned around and continued writing on the board with Kuki going pale with them getting caught and Wally about to lose it from laughter.

Kuki glared at him and said whispering. "Look what you started!"

He stopped immediately. "Me? It was you who threw that paper wad as hard as you could at me!" he said accusingly.

"It's not my fault!" she snapped.

The teacher turned around ready to pop a vain. "You two, be quiet or else I'm sending you to the dean's office!"

Some of the classmates sniggered in laughter with Wally laughing along also, and he's the one getting in trouble! Kuki continued to take notes rather angrily for the rest of the class and actually dreaded for the bell to the next class. What seemed like only minutes, it rang and everyone left but Kuki and Wally with them heading toward the teacher. Kuki seemed to be the only one shaking in her shoes though, I guess Wally has done it just a few times too many obviously.

The teacher tore two sheets of paper and handed each one. Wally stuffed it in his pocket messily while Kuki was reading in thoroughly, the teacher said. "I'm very disappointed in you Ms. Sanban. Now have a nice day"

Have a nice day? Who says that after they give bad news? Oh, yeah, police, teachers, I could go on but people might get offended. Once they walked out Kuki yelled at Wally. "What am I going to do? I have to get this signed and bring it back for tomorrow for detention! How could I get a detention? This is your fault!" she whacked him in the head.

At first he thought it was funny but then glared at her once he was hit. "It's not completely my fault you know! You didn't have to throw it back, plus, I got one too. It won't be bad as long as I'm there."

Kuki didn't know whether to strangle this kid or just kick him several times, he saw that she was not amused. "Sorry, okay, have your mom sign a sheet of paper then meet me at my house."

She looked at him weird. "You mean this sheet of paper?"

"No, I mean just a blank one, just something to show your mom's signature. But don't even mention or tell about the detention. Got it?" he said sternly like he was instructing her how to escape jail or something.

"All… right then," Kuki replied skeptically. "I swear if you get me in anymore trouble I'll seriously kill you."

"Alright," he smirked. "I get it."

Then silence filled the air, Kuki asked a little nervous. "How's Joey doing?"

Wally just shrugged, she grabbed his arm. "You at least visited him, right?" if he didn't then what kind of brother was he?

He looked shocked at her question, like something that'd he wouldn't expect. "Of course I visited him! Don't be an idiot!"

She glared at him but tried not to cry. "I was just asking Wally, you don't have to be an asshole when people are just trying to be considerate."

He sighed, she had a point. Sure, he was still upset about the whole thing but that doesn't mean that he had to be rude to her. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's just I still can't believe he's in a coma. Like when I come home, he won't be there."

Kuki gave him a slight hug and said. "Let's go, remember I'm meeting at your house after school."

"Right," he gave a slight smile. "Don't forget that signature."

She laughed while walking away. "Alright!" then she thought, why does he need her parent's signature? School went by really quickly and Kuki meet Wally at her- their tree after school like they told each other from before because he would be driving her home. He came up to her and said. "Seems like yesterday I made you climb this, huh?"

She laughed and swatted his arm. "It was only a few weeks ago, Wally. Let's not forget who punched me in the eye." she pointed toward her eye which still was healing but you barely noticed it now.

"You're seriously bringing that up?" he frowned.

She couldn't help but grin at his concern. "I was kidding, Wally."

He didn't care, heck, he didn't listen. "Let's just go." He grumbled and off they went. As she was dropped off, she still noticed her dad was home, she walked in and said. "Dad? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He was running around. "Not for another 30 minutes." But it took him 20 minutes to get there and judging by how much he looked like he was in a hurry, he probably was going to be late. This suddenly gave her an idea. "Could you sign something for me?"

He waved toward her. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." and signed Kuki's detention without even taking a glance at the giant words on the top of the sheet **Gallagher High School Detention Form.**

She wasn't supposed to get it signed or bring it up from Wally's demands, but her Dad didn't even look at it and she didn't even have to bring it up, it should be okay. Kuki helped her dad gather his stuff and he was able to leave in just a few minutes, when she looked back at the clock, she saw that he would just make it there on time. Once he left, she ate, finished some homework, and drove to Wally's. She was starting to get the feel for her new car, and it felt rather rejuvenating. She finally pulled up to his driveway and went up to his door with a hardy knock. He opened the door with a smirk on his face. "You came, did you get the signature?"

She smiled and showed the paper. "Even better I had my dad sign it."

"I thought I-" he said as his face fell.

She held up her hand to stop him. "I didn't mention it, and he didn't even glance at it. He just signed it."

Wally couldn't help but to smile at her bad side, he crossed his arms. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

Kuki suddenly felt sick in the stomach realizing what she did and now felt awful. "I know, maybe I should stop hanging out with you."

"But if you did, then we couldn't figure out who this numbuh 4 guy is."

"Why are you so clever?" she groaned.

"Thank you." He chuckled and welcomed her in while going upstairs to his room.

She went in she saw how his room was from before she came in- dirty and smelly. She stepped around several items on the floor and went to his closet. "Let's start from here."

He said where she was going to and yelled. "No! Don't go-" but it was too late. She already opened the door and a huge mountain of clothes fell on her. She came out of the pile of the clothes with his boxers lingering on her head, she looked at him with murder in her eyes. "WALLY!"

He asked with a laugh "I didn't know you were going to go straight to my closet!" then blushed once he saw his boxers on her head. "you have- um…" and pointed to her head.

She slowly grabbed it and looked to see what she grabbed. She widened her eyes and screamed in disgust and threw it on the ground. "Wally! That is so disgusting!" she sprang off the floor faster than a bouncy ball.

He bended over and starting laughing with tears in his eyes, he said. "Thanks for clearing the closet!"

She came over to him and pushed him but he landed on the bed, he said suggestively. "If you wanted to take it to the bed, you could've just asked."

She rolled her eyes and bent down to dig through several items to finally find the bottom of the closet. She motioned for him to join her. "Help me out will yah?"

He came over slowly and they dug through several stuff only finding pictures of him when he was a kid, several poor drawings of a stick figure girl that looked like Kuki (which made him blush), and broken toys. Wally got up and laid on his bed. "This is hopeless!"

Kuki sighed and just thought. _"We can't give up now, I need a answer!"_ she couldn't just ignore that she loved some guy that she doesn't remember. Maybe it was for the best- for Wally. That was until something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head a little to her right and saw a crinkled up paper, once she unfolded it, she saw herself when she was little- maybe 10? And saw a bowl head little blonde boy who looked a lot like Wally. Who was this kid? Then the gears started moving when she realized, this isn't her photo. This must be a photo of him when he was little but with her! How though? They only started to become friends since a little under a month ago! She turned the photo over and saw written and the bottom. "Numbuh 4 and me!"

Her? Kuki froze reading this, so it was saying that… numbuh 4 was Wally? It couldn't be, it just wasn't logical! You'd figure she'd remember being in love with him, or at least him! Why couldn't she remember this? It was starting to frustrate her, but now she found out who the numbuh 4 guy was. Thankfully, it was apparently her first and current love Wally. Wally sat up from his bed trying to see what was in her hands. "You find something?"

Kuki quickly pocketed the photo and turned quickly towards him. "Nope!"

He gave her an odd look before plopping back down in his bed, she sighed in relief that he didn't see it. She just kept on staring at him, why couldn't she remember them to when they were little? He clearly didn't remember either, what happened to the both of them?


	24. detention

It was already the end of school the next day and that meant one thing for Kuki, Wally, and maybe some other students- detention. Kuki grudgingly walked toward classroom 139 without Wally, right now she was ticked at him. He got her in this mess after all! She finally found the room, basically hidden in the corner of the school as she probably passed by it ten times. She knew the school because she was a junior but she never went to detention ever before, how would she knew where the room was? Anyways, as she walked in she saw white washed stone walls, white tile, plenty of desks that were not even in a row but all just a jumbled mess from people moving them to talk to their friends, a giant teachers desk in the front overlooking the whole classroom, and a green chalk board behind the desk that had "detention" written in tiny lettering underlined. As she walked to find an empty chair away from everyone, she saw the girl who she tutored in the library here with a few other girls chomping on their gum, with a guess, Kuki would say she either came in by either being late so many times or was caught with gum to many times, maybe even dress code. Then she saw a few guys with dark, shaggy, hair over their eyes, huge shirts, and baggy pants, and with a complexion so pale it looked like they've been locked away in their rooms for years. Judging by what they were in for she would either guess, drugs or being tardy so many times. Kuki walked past some of the guys and one of them said. "Hey, guess who's here? It's freaky Sanban!" then he asked a question more towards her. "Caught doin' voodoo, finally?"

She kept her chin up and decided to ignore him even though she had a snappy comeback in her head, but if she said it, who knows if that could bring trouble. She sat down at one of the tables by herself, there was no way she could do this alone. Where was Wally? Sure, she was upset at him but she didn't want to do this herself. The guy continued and she noticed his voice was a little raspy, maybe he was in a fight and it involved heavy duty yelling? He asked. "You just goin' to ignore me? Where's your little friend that's been hanging around? What's his name? Oh, yeah, Wallace or something like that."

Kuki turned toward him and said angrily. "His name is Wally, stupid. He'll be here soon." Oh, how she prayed that he was going to come.

His face turned into a frown but then turned back into a smile as he laughed. "No need for names, I was just askin'." she knew though it was more to irritate her.

Kuki rolled her eyes and opened up her book, she was all the way over here and they were all the way on the other side of the room. They couldn't possibly do anything else but just talk to her and she would just simply ignore him. She could hear his cackling in delight and she never really got why until he sat next to her and propped his head up on his hand. "Whatcha readin'?"

He tried to take a peek at the cover and she just slammed the book together, she glared. "Nothing." she noticed his pale face showed his blue eyes but that was probably the only thing she liked. Other than that, he had a thin mustache going, a little bit of sweat beads, and he was even breaking out a little. It was really disgusting, plus, his stick figure wasn't really much of a help.

"What you got against me?" he asked. "I ain't doin' nothing."

She turned her back against him but wasn't too sure if she should or not on this guy as she pretended to look through her purse. What was there to look for though? There was nothing in there, all she had was her assignment notebook, her pencil case, her cell phone, and a few mints. She looked at the door and still no Wally, if he ditches, she was not going to let him hear the end of it. He then said. "You know, I kind of like freaky chicks. You never know what they're going to do." she wasn't sure if that was something perverted or just stating a fact. Chances are, it was probably perverted.

She stared at him, should she slap him? What if he didn't mean it so perverted? Then she could get another detention! She just replied. "I'm not as freaky as everyone says." That's good, right? Get him off her back a little.

"No?" he frowned. "You don't do voodoo, go to the cemetery, or live in a hut?"

What was this, _60 Minutes_? She furrowed her eyebrows and said sternly. "I do not live in a hut or do voodoo. I'm a normal person and I live in a nice house." Of course he probably wouldn't believe it though, no one ever did.

"So you don't live in a hut by yourself?" he asked confused.

She shook her head, he just replied. "Whatever." he didn't believe it, why would he? It was like a religion to believe that Kuki did all those things, it was hard to convince people otherwise. It took Wally pure evidence just to get him to believe it. He saw her book in her hand and went to grab it. "Let's have a little look-"but she swatted his hand away and hugged her book for protection like it was her own baby.

"I like a little hard to get." He smiled and went to grab her book which was compressed against her chest. She wasn't stupid, she knew he'd probably want more than just a stupid book. Then before she knew it…. She slapped his face.

His head jerked to the side and she saw her hand print forming as a bright red mark on the side of his face, he turned to her slowly and looked really upset. She could hear his friends getting up quickly with chairs knocking over, everyone turned silent as they stared at the commotion. Where was the teacher? Where was Wally? Kuki tried not to look scared as she continued to glare at him with murder in her eyes, he stood up and hovered her. She didn't change her emotion at all, she stayed firm and said. "Lay off." as she stood up to make eye contact with him. Now not only was he stunned but so was everyone else, they'd expect to see her panic and run off but that's probably what she would've done a month ago. I guess Wally was rubbing off on her after all.

The guys stopped in their tracks unsure really what to do from here, he stepped forward and said. "No, I don't think I want to." what was he even going to do to her in front of everyone?

He looked past her to his friends and said. "Grab her." what was he going to do? Whatever it was, it wasn't good, he would succeed but he would get caught. Why wouldn't anyone help her?

It was like she's been in this situation before, someone capturing her. She couldn't control her actions and suddenly in one swift motion she turned around and punched one guy square in the face, the other guy just looked at her and backed off. She couldn't believe she just did that! She's never punched someone in her life! Or so she thinks. The friend backing off said. "She really is nuts!"

The other guy though, the guy that was hitting on her, grabbed her arms and said quickly. "Grab her legs." she still from this day doesn't know how she did it but she back flipped over the guy, releasing his grip on her, and kicked his back sending him into the kid that was too scared to fight Kuki.

The other kid who Kuki punched, stood up and looked like he was aligning his jaw line, his face was chubby and he was a pretty big guy, he had a buzz cut and a giant black shirt. We can just call him Chubbs. Chubbs turned toward the guy that she kicked and said. "Let it go Aaron, she's nuts!"

Kuki's face paled at his name, this was Aaron. Aaron Weinstein. This was the kid who almost got expelled for taking on 5 seniors at once! Aaron slammed one kids face into the tile so much his nose stretched to the side of his face making his face looked flat, another senior kept on being slammed into the locker like it was Aaron's play toy, another he couldn't stop punching, another not doing any real harm but just shoving him in the locker with a few bruises, and the last one Aaron grabbed this kids head and bashed it in fire extinguisher. The only reason why he wasn't expelled was because his dad was filthy rich and practically paid for any financial stuff the school faced, even adding another wing in the library. Aaron looked determined and a little crazed. "Not until I'm done" and went toward her threatening.

Now Kuki wasn't feeling so confident, she suddenly felt sick and weak in the knees. How come her battle instincts weren't kicking in? She had no idea where they came from but she really wished they were back now. Before the kid could get any closer, Wally stepped in front of Kuki and grabbed Aaron's shirt. "She said, _lay off._" Wally though looked more like he was ready to kill.

"And if I don't?" Aaron smirked. "C'mon, Wally, you practically tortured her just last month! Now you're all friends?" then Aaron laughed. "Oh, man! Let me guess, she's your next one! I see now, makes sense."

Wally was inches away from his face and hissed. "She's a friend, not some bimbo who I'll just kiss and move on. Leave her alone. I swear Aaron, if you even talk to her, I'll kill yah."

Aaron suddenly snarled and Wally let go, Aaron and his friends sat down at their original desks and said. "You're whipped man!" his friends new it was more of a friendship too, even they could see that.

Wally angrily pulled out his seat and sat down, he saw Kuki and then suddenly smiled. "Nice punch to Nick's face. Square in the jaw!" it was like he was talking about an awesome play for football on TV.

She glared at him and said loudly. "You saw me punch them and didn't do a thing? I was in trouble!"

He tipped his chair back and crossed his arms over his head. "Not the way I saw it, you punched the kid then he grabbed you- I was about to come in you know. Then you did this cool flip and totally hit Aaron in the back! You had it covered and Aaron looked like he was going to attack you."

Kuki should be mad at Wally, just having her take on three big guys. But he was right though, she did have it covered somewhat. She was even proud! Then suddenly, they all heard a slam in the back of the class room where a small woman appeared. She had a long braid behind her, a black and white floral dress, and to keep warm she had a black cardigan. She smiled and said. "Sorry I'm late. The copy machine was in a jam. Anything happen while I was gone?"

Wally was about to bust Aaron with a evil smirk showing that this was the end of him but Kuki pulled him from saying anything. She had pleading eyes and said. "If you bust him then you bust me. He's going to tattle on me too, and then I'll get suspended."

Wally crossed his arms and slumped in his seat, even Aaron realized that he couldn't say anything now. But what really worried them was anyone else ratting them out, it looked like some kids wanted to say something as they shifted in their seat uncomfortably but was actually afraid to see what would happen if they did. They could get beaten by Aaron, or worse- Kuki. The teacher laughed and said. "Of course not."

How could this small and sweet lady be head of detention? Kuki whispered to Wally. "How is she head of detention? She's too sweet!" Wally then looked at her then said. "Just wait, she's really strict."

Kuki couldn't help but laugh. "You're serious?"

Then they heard a slam with the lady screaming. "Who's talking? It's detention! Not social hour!" suddenly, Kuki shut her mouth.

Wally chuckled at her reaction and everyone continued to sit in silence. Kuki read while Wally kept on bugging her over and over again with pokes, paper footballs, and wouldn't stop whispering to her. Finally, detention ended and Kuki practically ran out the door to avoid Aaron and his gang, chances are this would be talked about during school. Kuki power walked to Wally's car, Wally said. "What's the rush?"

She said angrily wiping her eyes that were filling with tears and said hoarsely. "Get the car open."

He noticed her being upset and then frowned. "What's up now?"

She turned toward him with her holding back the tears as much as possible. "You saw me fighting him and you didn't do anything! I was terrified for my life, I have no frigging idea how I did all that stuff to defend myself. Why didn't you help?"

He took out his keys and said. "It didn't look like you needed it. Believe it or not, I'm rubbing off on you-" and she couldn't help but grin. "I know, I noticed with detention and everything."

He continued. "You're a lot stronger then when I first met you."

She turned her grin into a full smile. "Really?"

He then said excitedly. "Did you see the looks on their faces? You punched Nick in the jaw, breaking it probably. Best of all, you kicked Aaron's butt!"

Kuki choked out a laugh. "And I slapped him"

He continued with his praise. "And you- you slapped him? I wish I was there for that! Aaron's other fat friend look like he was terrified to even grab you!"

She sniffled and said. "I guess I was pretty tough. Thanks for coming in though when I needed you"

He opened up the car and they got in, he said. "I wasn't going to stand on the side for long. But who knows what would've happen, you probably would've ran up the wall and jumped on him then!" he then wiped a stray tear with his sleeve.

Kuki laughed loudly. "Wally, I was defending myself, not going all ninja."

They drove off and were singing along with the radio purposely off key, when Wally pulled in she unbuckled and said. "Thanks for the ride. But thanks to the stupid detention with the fight and all people will probably think I'm even crazier."

He turned off the radio. "No, they won't think your crazier. Well, it actually depends what the rumor goes around tomorrow."

"Wally!" Kuki groaned. "That doesn't help!"

He held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry I was just saying!"

Kuki rolled her eyes at him and was about to go out the door until she whispered to Wally. "Thanks for protecting me." and kissed his cheek to quickly get out of the car and get inside before she could see his reaction. He was really glad that she didn't look at him after because his face was bright red, he really was whipped for this girl.


	25. Massachusetts

As the next day rolled in all Wally could think about was Kuki's kiss on the cheek. Yes, they were good friends and it was to show him thanks but to him it felt more than that, he really had it bad for her. Plus, last night after he dropped off Kuki he had some really bad news which he had to tell Kuki. It was during Kuki's lunch period and she was walking down the hall with her brown paper bag lunch and binder for her next class, she was almost there until she felt a yank on her arm to pull her toward an empty classroom. She gasped as the sudden jerk scared her, she retracted her arm from where she gripped and said loudly. "Wally! You scared me!"

She put her purse and other stuff on the desk and sat on top of the desk next to her stuff, she leaned forward toward Wally as he leaned on the desk behind him. He covered his eyes with his hair to avoid eye contact with her, this would be harder then he thought. She asked with a smile. "Why'd you pull me in the classroom? And don't make a perverted comment."

He didn't laugh or even grin at her comment, normally what he would fine humorous wasn't so funny now. She slowly frowned. "What's wrong?"

He didn't reply at first until he sighed, before he could talk, she interrupted putting her hand on his arm. "Is it Joey?"

Wally slowly nodded as Kuki widened her eyes, he then started. "It's not what you think. The doctors now realize his coma is worse than they thought so they're moving him to a different hospital to do tests to him and give him more of a temporary hospital room."

"I'm sorry about that." Kuki sighed in sadness. "I hope he wakes up soon."

Wally still couldn't even grin at her, he didn't even say the worst part. "But they're moving him to Massachusetts."

She stopped and stared at Wally, what did this mean then? He continued. "They're moving him today on some hospital helicopter but for us-" he paused. "We have to move next week."

Kuki stood up and yelled. "Next week! When did you find out about this?"

He stood up too. "Just last night. Look, Kuki-"

"Last night?" she stopped him. "It should take like a month to move right? What-"

He put his hands on her arms and stopped her. "There's nothing I can do, Kuki! My brother isn't in the best condition and my dad already told his boss that he'd work at home for them. I'm not even supposed to be at school, my mom took me out already by calling them this morning."

Kuki couldn't believe it, he was moving? But after they all have been through! She couldn't just let him go so easily, even after she found out she's loved him since they were kids somehow. She tried to wipe her tears but she couldn't even move, even once he let go, she just felt still. The tears fell down her cheek and Wally gave a sympathetic look. "We're leaving school."

She said in a loud whisper afraid someone would hear them. "Are you nuts? Maybe it's okay for you but for me, it'd be breaking the rules!"

"So what?" he smirked now. "That didn't stop you from before, besides, I just thought you'd want to spend the last week with your favorite person in the world."

She choked out a laugh through her tears and swatted his arm. "This is the last time I bend the rules for you."

As she said this, Wally started to walk toward the back of the classroom where several windows were, she asked. "Where are you going?"

Wally opened the window and kicked the screen down. "Going out the window, you didn't think we'd go through the front door, did you?"

Kuki's mouth was a gape as she looked at the screen. "Somebody's going to think that someone broke in."

"Technically, someone did- me." He shrugged. "Are you coming or not?"

She grabbed her stuff and stepped over the window still outside, Wally reached back inside for the screen and put it back in its place disguising whether it's broken or not. The rest of the day all they did was just have fun, not worrying about a single thing. It wasn't until they went back to Wally's for some TV he asked. "So are we like- best friends now?" he felt stupid saying those words, I mean that's not something you say if it's true. It just wasn't very… normal, but this was Kuki after all.

She smiled toward him and poked him with her toe as she laid across the couch and with Wally on the other side. "Yeah, after all that we've been through."

He has a devilish smirk on his face as he turned toward her. "So now you can tell me if you're a virgin?"

"I figured it was obvious, of course not."Kuki giggled. "But I know you're not, I mean, you're not that sex master that everyone thought you were."

Wally couldn't help but turn red at the rumor, he didn't know rather if it was a good thing or to just be disgusted. Then Kuki sighed. "I can't believe you're moving." she moved her direction from the TV toward the remote, reading each button function.

He turned toward her with a little frown, he was probably more torn up about this then her but who knows. They both love each other, but when would they ever admit that? He said. "I know, maybe my family can visit or something. It won't be so bad, there's Skype and we can text each other." He tried to think of as many possible ways to cheer her up but even he knew none of those things were as good as talking face to face.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed. "What am I going to do once you're gone? What if Aaron comes around?" what was she doing? Was she trying to convince him to stay? She was now being selfish. Wally had to be with Joey, what was her place to stop him?

"You have Ace." He scowled. There was that name. Ace. He would leave her to be with him. He wanted to stay really bad, he tried to think of ways that he and his dad could stay since his mom didn't work, but his parents weren't convinced and even called him selfish for not being with his brother which even hurt him a little.

Kuki looked back to the TV. "Yeah." Like that wasn't even good for her. That was it. It was like that for the rest of the week, conversations turned short and sad, it was getting harder to say. "I love you." for each chance they had, and the torment worsened for Kuki each day thinking about Wally not being here. Tina out of kindness offered to get their nails done together but Kuki politely declined, it was too hard.

The dreaded day came by for Wally to move to Massachusetts, Kuki was allowed to come with to say goodbye to Wally. Their parents thought it was all for the best for them two, but between the parents, Genki was probably the most upset and saying. "I can't believe you guys are separating again." or "you two were supposed to get married."

Kuki and Wally drove together while his parents drove in a separate car, Kuki asked how will she get home but Wally said. "You won't need to." and trusting Wally she drove with him. On the way there though, they were silent, nothing was heard except Wally's favorite rock bands playing on the radio. Wally spoke up. "We can't be sad now. C'mon be happy."

She turned toward him. "And how exactly can I? You're moving away, will I ever even see you again?" the tears where forming in her eyes giving them that glassy look. When he parked next to his parents, he looked at them which he immediately regretted, they were just so unique and special with that shade of violet. They weren't brown but they weren't dark enough to be black but they looked violet.

Same thing with Kuki, once she stared at his eyes they were mesmerizing. They were an emerald green that could make any girl melt in his arms. She wanted to stare at them forever to daydream about her and him but she couldn't… her dreams would never happen, he was moving away from her. Wally couldn't take it anymore, he opened his door in anger and got out with a slam. She decided to follow him but in a more gentle way. She was upset but she wasn't about to show it. The Beetles family plus Kuki went in the airport and Mr. Beetles went up to the boarding plane sign. "Now let's see here…" trying to figure out which gate they are.

After minutes of trying to figure it out Mrs. Beetles said. "Sid, if you don't figure it out, then we're going to miss our plane!"

Mr. Beetles looked at it in hard thought. "After all these years I still can't figure this out in America." **(A/N I'm not sure if it's different in Australia. Probably not but still)**

Wally shook his head at his parents and Kuki came up next to Mr. Beetles. "Let's see, you guys are Southwest Airlines right? So let's find that…. Then we find Massachusetts…. You guys are gate B17. Simple as that." Kuki gave a smile which made Mr. Beetles a blush in embarrassment.

Mrs. Beetles smiled and gave Kuki a squeeze. "Oh, dear, what will we do without you?"

Kuki couldn't help but feel sad, just another reminder how much she will be missed and how much she will miss them. They picked up their bags and quickly went past the restaurants (with Wally whining to stop for a cheeseburger) to get to the security. Once they made it to security they all stopped, Sid said "Welp, this is where part. Goodbye, Kuki." and he gave her a hug even though it was a little awkward.

Mrs. Beetles though was in tears and hugged Kuki with a death lock. "Oh, dear! You and Wally are going to be separated again! He will never meet another girl like you."

Kuki couldn't help but tear up, she choked out a laugh and said bye. Sid grabbed his wife. "C'mon, honey, we best be leaving them two alone. I'll meet you on the other side, son."

Wally nodded and they waited to speak once as Wally's parents were far enough away to not eavesdrop. Wally shuffled his feet while looking down. "So this is it, huh?"

Kuki played with her turtle and said. "Yeah." what more could she say? Soon, she turned her head away from him and sucked in air to keep the tears from spilling out.

"Hey. We'll see each other again someday, maybe we'll go to the same college together?"

She turned to him and said. "But that's for years! Who knows if we do go to the same college. What will I do in the mean while? School's hell without you."

Wally felt pity and sadness rush through him. "We'll work it out in the future. You just never know, plus, you're a lot stronger from before. You can even take on Aaron, trust me you'll be fine." he gave a positive smile but not even he knew if that would be true.

Kuki then let the tears spill out at his words and quickly grabbed him in a hug, she sobbed in his chest while he just stood there stiff, not knowing how to react. He slowly put his arms around her, he didn't know what to do but he just patted her back. They separated and she wiped her tears. "Sorry. I tried not to cry."

He took his sleeve and wiped them away. "You have the right. It's hard for me too." This is his chance. Say it now before you leave her forever!

She turned her heels and said. "Have fun in Massachusetts. You better not forget me!"

"How could I?" he smiled. Really though, how could he?

She then quickly turned back and gave him one last hug before she separated and kissed his cheek, they stared at each other for some time. They had to make a move, they had to do it now before it was too late! But she slowly retracted like she was unsure what to do, she softly said. "Bye." and started to walk away.

Wally stared after her and then shouted. "Kuki!" she quickly turned around to his response.

He bit his lip, he had nothing left to lose but he couldn't say it now. What if she did love him too? That would just make the goodbye worse. "Take care yourself" is that all?

"You too." She smiled a little disheartened and walked away. He turned around and walked toward the X-Rays and security to get to his gate, not looking back. She though, turned around. She saw him walking further and further until she saw him turn into a different line and disappear from her sight. They were separated for a few seconds and already their hearts where aching and breaking.


	26. Celebration Party

Just a few days after Wally moved, school has been not so great for Kuki with taunts getting ten times worse since Wally wasn't there to help her out. Every time Kuki drove by his old house, she would just see the house being dark but yet she would always feel like he was in there with Joey. Ace, though, was overjoyed that Wally was gone, after the few days to make sure he was gone, Ace said that there was party at his house. He denies it's a celebration party with him being gone and says it's just one of those casual parties, but Kuki knew that they never saw eye to eye but being the friend that she was decided to go, plus, it was Friday. She wasn't going to mope around- even if she wanted to.

As the day went by, finally, night time came and it was time to go to the party, Ace insisted on picking her up but she politely declined thinking it would just be a hassle. She did not want to go to this party at all, not without Wally at least. She wanted him by her side as she walked in Ace's house doors for protection against the glares and stares, and just going with all of Wally's friends there would probably make matters worse. But hey, she might see Ryan there! Kuki slowly got ready and put the brush in her hair and slowly brushed it as she was more thinking about Wally then the party, she wanted him here. She shook her head at her thoughts, she was being selfish. He needed to be there for Joey, to be there once he wakes up. Maybe she should just skip the party, Ace will understand, right? No, she had to go. She had to be a friend even though this party was for Wally leaving….

Kuki called out to her parents that she was going out and drove down a few blocks toward Ace's house. Surprisingly enough though, it wasn't like Ray Cooper's party with people practically spilling out but it was more organized with cars parked on the curb instead of the lawn, music was still heard from outside but just not as loud, and she wasn't able to see people making out from her car window. Once she parked, she slowly got out and immediately wanted to go back in with the heater as she felt the cold of the night sting her skin. She rubbed her arms trying to hold back the goose bumps from forming on her arm, she opened the door and saw a good amount of people dancing and talking, not just making out. She swerved around several groups of people to go find Ace or someone that she knew somewhat. She went toward the kitchen where there's usually alcohol and snacks expecting Ace to play a drinking game or something but he was a responsible drinker though. As she entered, there was different music then once she entered the house, the kitchen was playing a famous country song by Brad Paisley, "Alcohol." typical…. She saw Tina, Patton, already drunk Steve-O, and worse- Fanny. Kuki was about to turn around until someone wrapped their arm around her. "Hey, Kuki!" she looked up to see Ace bringing her toward the group.

Tina laughed as she saw Kuki struggling against his wrap, Tina smiled. "Ace, let the poor girl go."

Ace looked at Kuki then let her go. "Sorry! Are you having fun?"

She smiled meekly; she only just got here. Everyone smiled but Fanny, she had a scorn on her face toward Kuki. "So how you doing since Wally left?"

"I'm doing fine," Kuki replied. "I mean we were just friends." just friends…

"No one knows the real reason on why Wally moved," Ace asked. "You got to know right?"

She had to think of something, she couldn't tell them it was because Joey was in a coma. They didn't know Joey was in a coma, they couldn't know. It was an open hit and run case after all. She just made up. "His dad got a dad transfer."

Fanny replied as a joke. "Must've been a real honor to be promoted to head register manager at the Cluck Bucket." and she cackled at her own cruel joke. It was true that besides for working for Mr. Boss, he worked at a fast food fried chicken joint to pay off for the pool that they had in the backyard. Mrs. Beetles insisted that she should go to work instead of Sid working two jobs but he said no because someone had to stay to take care of the kids.

Patton glared at her and said. "Fanny! His dad doesn't just work there you know."

Fanny rolled her eyes and said. "Whatever. No one can take a joke," then muttered. "Stupid girl."

"C'mon Fanny," Tina said as she moved towards Kuki. "This is Wally's best friend, at least be nice."

"He's just a stupid boy," Fanny huffed. "It's not like you had _feelings_ for him, right?"

She hesitated. "Well... I-"

Fanny went wide eyes. "No way!" and even sniggered silently for the poor sap.

Everyone fell silent at the awkwardness, Patton spoke up. "How about you get us some drinks."

Fanny tried to have a say but Patton pushed her away, he looked sorry toward Kuki. "Sorry about that. You know her…"

She couldn't help but to giggle at Patton, how could he put up with her? Ace then said. "I'll go change the music." he also felt really awkward.

"We know the real reason why Wally left." Tina suddenly spoke up.

Kuki looked shocked. "You do?"

"Only me and Patton do," Tina nodded. "We're one of his closest friends and he told us not to tell anyone, especially Fanny."

"_E__specially_ Fanny," Patton piped in. "Wally told us everything, good thing that you were there."

Wally wasn't supposed to tell anyone, not even Kuki. At least that's what the police said. Why didn't he tell her that he told them? She was not upset with him, if he could tell them then she could tell Abby and Hoagie! It seemed only fair after all. She asked. "You guys didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"You don't trust us do you?" Tina smiled amused. "If you're worried, then no. We did not. He told us that we can't. You didn't tell anyone did you?" now this time Tina was curious.

"I didn't. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, why don't I just tell my friends?" she felt really angered at Wally, how could he just do that?

Patton calmed her down. "We get you're upset but don't forget we're his friends, too."

It did calm her down a little bit more, he did have a reason too. I guess Wally wanted to talk to someone who actually knew Joey, not just someone who met him in just a day like Kuki. Tina suddenly hugged her. "I'm sorry he moved though. You really liked him, huh?"

She wasn't going to tell Tina her feeling towards Wally! She barely knew her and she's asking about how much she liked Wally? Kuki was just silent and said softly. "We were just good friends"

Then suddenly she heard Ace call her name and smiled. "Hey, Kuki!" then he sang a few lyrics from a song. _"You can run you can hide, but you can't escape my love!" _**(do not own that song by Enrique Iglesias)**

Kuki blushed, what a charmer. Patton rolled his eyes. "If I had a nickel for every time he sang a Spanish song then I'd be rich. What a wanna be."

"He maybe a womanizer like Wally, but he really knows how to make a girl's heart beat fast. He's such a good singer." Tina swooned.

Kuki still couldn't shake off her blush, he sang- for her! He was so good at singing, she shook her head. Yes, he was a flirt but she only loved Wally and not even Ace, the charmer, would change her mind. Tina soon shook off Ace too and continued with their conversation. "Right. I've seen they way he looks at you and I've meet all the girls he's dated and trust me, he's never looked that way to any other girl before. You guys would've been a cute couple."

Would've. Yeah, they would've, but now they can't. Kuki had tears building up in her eyes, she tried to hold them back. She was not about to cry about Wally at Ace's party in front of Wally's friends. Patton tried to comfort her. "We didn't mean to make you cry it's just-"

Tina cut in. "We wanted to let you know that Wally was really in love with you."

Kuki wiped her tears and Patton came close to her and hugged her. "We're really sorry he moved."

Tina was about to join in on the group hug but Fanny came back and she threw a cup to the ground making it splash everywhere. Apparently, the hug looked intimate and Fanny just happened to come in at the wrong time when it was really kind of like a group hug kind of thing. Patton went to go after her. "Fanny!"

But Kuki stopped him. "I should talk to her."

"You sure?" he looked at her in shock. "She might tear your head off."

Kuki nodded and went after Fanny as she was storming out the door with tears ready to fall down her face. Kuki tried to call out to her. "Fanny, wait! Just listen! It wasn't what it looked like!"

Before Fanny could reach her car she turned around and snapped. "Not what it looks like? Then what was it?"

Kuki stood there, this wasn't like an anger that made her flee but kind of like a sad anger that made you immediately feel guilty. Fanny pleaded. "Then explain it to me, please!"

She was about to explain until Fanny started walking away with the tears running down her face toward her car, she just wanted to be away from everyone. Kuki spoke up. "I'm so sorry but Patton was trying to make me feel better."

Fanny roared. "Shut up! Wait till everyone knows that you were only hanging around us- Wally, only to get to Patton! I should've known!" he slapped her forehead. "I'm such an idiot! I should've known better then to trust a freak!"

Kuki shook her head, Fanny had it all wrong but she wouldn't let Kuki explain. Now Kuki started crying with the tears slipping out, each time Fanny called her a freak it hurt her inside. Kuki managed to spit out. "You trusted me?"

She froze and said more softly. "A little since you were hanging around Wally so much but I knew I shouldn't have! You're nothing more than a freak, a voodoo queen, freaky Sanban!" then she screamed toward the sky. "I think everyone should know that Kuki Sanban played with Wally's heart just to get to my boyfriend! Because that's all you are Kuki, a freak!" Fanny wouldn't stop, she was so heartbroken that she wanted Kuki to feel the pain.

Kuki was now sobbing as she brought her hands up to face to try to control the tears, none of this was true but Fanny wouldn't let her get a word in. Fanny yelled. "He loved you and you played with him! What kind of person does that?" then all of the memories of Kuki and Wally flooded in, the first time they met, the first time he saw her cry, the first time she saw him cry, just everything from this past month or so.

Fanny continued ranting. "And just a few blocks down is where it was over for him. BAM! His brother gets hit by a car and you were too busy manipulating Wally to notice his brother!"

Kuki then put her hands down as she remembered the police saying. _"You are not allowed to tell any details what happened."_

"How does it feel?" Fanny continued. "To be the cause of Joey getting hit by a car?"

Kuki asked bemused. "How did you know that?"

Fanny wiped her tears and spat. "What?"

Kuki started to get upset as she explained. "Nobody was supposed to know anything about Joey. Nobody was supposed to know that he got hit, where he got hit."

Fanny started acting like she had no idea as she slowly backed away. "Everybody was talking about why Wally was moving at school."

Kuki started to unleash her anger. "Everyone was making theories on why he moved, no one knew the real reason why he moved!"

Fanny tried to say something but the words couldn't form, Kuki continued to yell. "The only people that knew was me, Wally, Tina, Patton, and the driver! Everyone made sure they didn't tell you or anyone so you wouldn't taunt him!" then Kuki hissed. "Fanny, how do you know?"

Fanny tried to look away as she remembered the memory flooded into her mind. _She was driving down the block to meet Patton at his house for a project and she saw Wally's brother walking. She thought he would stop but he didn't, Joey just ran in front of Fanny thinking he'd outrun her. Fanny felt a bump and saw it was Joey she hit. She looked out her window in a panic to see Wally and Kuki run toward poor Joey, and not knowing what to do she drove off in tears._

Kuki said sternly. "I didn't try to steal Patton. I loved Wally and you-" she pointed toward Fanny's car and hissed. "Get out of here. Right now."

Fanny not really sure what to do at this point and trying not let a new set of fresh tears fall from her face, turned around and got in her car and drove off. Suddenly, Kuki turned around at the sound of footsteps coming toward her, she saw Ace and Patton coming towards her. Ace said concerned. "You okay? We heard yelling."

"What happened?" Patton asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kuki inhaled some air and turned around to her car, Tina yelled from the house coming up to the group. "Is she okay?"

Kuki got in her car and slammed the door, everyone came up to her window and Patton pleaded. "What happened?"

"She knows," Kuki said defiantly. "She knows what really happened, she did it." and started to drive home leaving Tina and Patton shocked. Ace, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on.


	27. He's Back

Fall came around the corner with the weather turning just a tad bit chilly, the leaves turning colors, and the time changes with the sun setting early. After a month of Wally leaving, Kuki kept on getting less and less hopeful that he would come back, texting him was just never enough and it was hard to tell him what's been going on these past days over text. You just never got the same emotions in a text then in real person. It was hard to decide what to do regarding Fanny and the whole hit and run incident, she couldn't just say Fanny did it- there was no proof. At this point, the only time they'll catch Fanny is if she admitted it, but why would she want to do that? She basically is getting off with no punishment. Patton and Fanny got back together after a week, but just barely. The only reason why they went back was because they love each other, but Patton every once in awhile would try to guilt Fanny into admitting it. Kuki became really saddened since Wally left, not depressed but just sad. She decided maybe she shouldn't tell Wally who hit his brother, she wanted to really badly but doing it over text wasn't the most sensitive thing to do. Kuki went out less and less to prevent being harassed by people calling her a freak, hung out with Abby and Hoagie less and less, and even Tina offered to hang out too.

After school, Kuki drove home and once she did, she saw a familiar car parked on the curb of her house. Kuki's heart raced at first, beating faster and faster each second. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. Kuki pulled on her driveway and immediately rushed to get out but almost tangled herself up while trying to get her seat belt off. She walked toward her front door to see an odd man sitting on the stoop of her house, who was this weirdo? As she came closer and closer Kuki froze once she saw him, it was _him_. She held back the tears as she bit her lip, Wally stood up and smiled. "Hey, Kuki."

Kuki squealed out of happiness and ran up to him to give him a giant hug, almost knocking him and her over. "Did you just squeal?" he smiled.

She let go and looked up at him and quickly wiped her tears and said with a smile as well. "I haven't seen you in a month and school with everything has just been hell. I have the right to squeal."

"I've seen girls cry over me but this is just ridiculous." Wally teased.

"We're having a moment," Kuki swatted his arm. "Don't spoil it. What on Earth are you doing here?"

He sat down on the stoop and patted the spot next to him for her to join him. "We're moving back."

Kuki's eyes went as wide as saucers as she said excitedly. "Why? I mean, not that I'm not excited but what about Joey?"

"He woke up, just a week ago. It was so funny once Joey woke up, he had no idea where he was! Don't give me that look, I thought it was funny. Anyways, my mom kept on saying that she had to go back for me and stuff but really we all knew that she just wanted to see you again." Kuki smiled at what he said, but now there was the bad part. Telling Wally what she just found out.

Kuki played with the turtle around her neck nervously and said. "Hey, Wally, there's something I gotta tell you."

He turned to her and frowned. "You have a boyfriend, don't you?"

"No!" she laughed. Her only boyfriend was supposed to be Wally.

"That's good I-" he let out a sigh of relief but then stopped himself from saying anything more. "Continue."

Kuki disregarded his stop for now, she had to tell him now. "I know who hit your brother."

Wally tensed up and stood up in anger. "Who? I swear, when I find out who, I'm going to tear them apart, limb from limb!"

She stood up and put a hand on his arm. "Don't you think that's a little too much?"

"Too much?" he shook her off. "Kooks, this person almost killed my brother! Who was it?"

Kuki suddenly didn't feel like talking, she noticed he called her Kooks but that had to be set aside for now also. She sighed as she managed to say. "Fanny. She admitted it to me by accident."

His face got red with anger and yelled. "I knew she hated me but seriously? I'm going to kill her!"

She put her hands on his chest to keep him from moving while saying calmly. "She's not worth it, Wally. Everything is fine now."

"She didn't even give herself up, did she?" he snapped.

Kuki stayed silent as she diverted her eyes elsewhere, he yelled. "Did she!"

She shook her head, Wally muttered. "That's it." He angrily walked toward his car with Kuki shouting. "What do you think you're doing?"

He yelled before getting in his car. "Paying Fanny a little visit!"

She ran up to his window and pounded on it. "You're taking this way too far, Wally! If you do anything, you will be the one in trouble, not her! What could you gain from this?"

Wally rolled down his window and said. "She's gonna get what's coming to her."

Kuki stopped Wally before he rolled up his window again. "Wally, think. The most you can do is yell, anything else will get you in trouble. What will Joey think of you then?"

She knew she hit him where it hurts but it was the only way, to make him stop and think. He put his hands on the wheel and put his head on his hands and said to Kuki. "I hate it when you're right."

She opened the door. "The least we can do is wait for Fanny to tell or we have to see if the cops will figure it out."

"Why can't we just tell them?" Wally whined.

"Because they will never believe us," she shook her head. "We don't have proof if they did believe us anyways."

"I wish you didn't tell me." He said leaning back on the seat.

She felt a surge of sadness for Wally, it was hard but he just had to know. "I know," she said softly. "You want to come inside? School's been hectic for me since you've left, let's just say the school shows no mercy for the freak."

"I think I'm just going to go home," he sighed. "Maybe tomorrow." He didn't ask, he more of just said he will let Kuki talk for tomorrow. He turned on his car and drove away leaving Kuki standing there alone. She sighed of sadness and went inside, at least he's back.


	28. a icy kiss

Have you ever had that feeling that once you were go somewhere or coming home something would happen? That's what Kuki felt like. She woke up this morning feeling that something would happen, whether it was seeing a mad serial killer hitch hiking on the side of the road, finding a million dollars, or maybe saving a life. She didn't know how, when, or what something was going to happen- it was just simply a feeling. Ever since yesturday, Kuki has been a little shaken up, so much anger in one guy. She suppressed the feeling in the back of her head and got ready knowing that Wally could do something stupid any minute.

Kuki went downstairs to make herself some breakfast, each step down the stairs creaking to see her sister there already sitting in front of the TV with a big bowl of Trix with extra sugar. Kuki said with a yawn. "Mushi sit in the kitchen, you can see the TV fine there. You know how mom feels when you eat in the living room."

Mushi turned around surprised at Kuki's voice but then scowled at her. "But mom isn't here is she?"

Kuki glared at her sister and went to look for the Trix but the red box was gone. She said irritated. "I don't care, I'm in charge when mom and dad are gone. Did you take the last bowl of Trix?"

Mushi purposely took a big spoonful and shoved it in her mouth and said with her mouth full. "Yep."

Kuki rolled her eyes at her immature sister. She took out a box of Captain Crunch instead. She poured it with Mushi turning around and leaning over the couch. "So that Beetles kid is back. What happened?"

Kuki froze and looked down at her cereal, she said. "Oh. Well... Wally just-"

"Not Wally," Mushi stopped her. "I know him. I mean, his little brother, I see him around school now. Judging by that big scar on the side of his face it can't be good."

Kuki's heart suddenly quickened, poor little Joey got a scar from Fanny? No wonder Wally was really mad, a scar on Joey's face to remind Wally everyday of that scary day that his brother almost left everyone. Kuki stuffed her face and pretend to say something but it just came out as. "Mrph mumph snugh."

"Huh?" Mushi asked confused.

Kuki swallowed and then said. "I'm not sure. Wally wouldn't tell me."

Mushi stared Kuki down suspiciously for a minute then reluctantly turned around, Kuki knew her sister didn't believe her- heck, she wouldn't believe herself! But Mushi got the silent message not to ask any more questions. As Kuki was finishing her cereal in peace, she heard several buzzes from her cell phone and looked to see on her screen- _2 messages from: Wally :)_

Well at least he was making contact with her, she expected him to shut out from everyone knowing the information given to him yesterday, but Wally wasn't emotional. Okay, maybe a little, but he wasn't the type to have mood swings. She opened up her message and saw the text. _"We doin nythin 2day?"_

She smiled at the text, well she did have several plans actually... She texted back. _"U bet! :D wanna meet at my house?"_

Seconds later, another buzz. _"How is it tht im a lttle nervous?" _**(a/n I purposely didn't put an apostrophe and didn't capitalize)**

Kuki laughed silently to herself, then with her quick thumbs she replied. _"Dont b silly! itll b loads of fun! :D just meet me in 5, k?"_

She didn't get a text back, guys usually didn't text back when they thought it was unnecessary so she quickly ran upstairs and brushed her hair, teeth, etc. She ran back downstairs once she heard the door bell ring. She called. "Mushi go to the neighbor's house!"

Mushi wasn't one to back down though. "Why should I?"

"Because you can't be by yourself and I have to go!" Kuki yelled.

"Let me be home alone this one time, please?" Mushi pleaded.

Kuki played with the turtle around her neck that apparently she got when she was little by Wally. She finally made up her mind and groaned. "Fine! But if I come home to see you exploded our house- again, then I will get in trouble and I will personally make sure you are dead the next morning!"

Fine," Mushi laughed. "But expect one of your rainbow monkey's to be gone!"

Before Kuki was about to leave she snapped at Mushi. "If you do anything to My First Rainbow Monkey or my orange rainbow monkey I'll never forgive you!" and opened the door to step outside to see Wally smiling.

"Hey." He said.

"Aren't you upset?" she raised an eyebrow. "You know, with the whole thing?" at least she didn't have to deal with a moody Wally.

He paused then said. "That's why I'm with you, to get my mind off it."

She couldn't help but to go red, he really knew how to charm a girl. He grinned and pointed out her cheeks. "You're red again."

She glared at him and said. "Just shut up and get in the car."

"I'm not going follow you?" he asked. "You're going to drive?" then he pretended like the world was going to end. "Please let me drive! I have so much more to live for! Please don't make me!"

Kuki couldn't help but laugh a little and said. "I will purposely drive off a cliff if you continue."

He raised his eyebrows at her and then pretended to zip his lip. She smiled in victory. "Good."

They drove for a good fifteen minutes, finally, Wally spoke up. "If it's not ice cream, Lime Ricky's- which I had to give up my seat for you, or movies at your place, then please enlighten me."

Kuki remained focused and said dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks for the sacrifice of giving up your seat for me, even though I'm probably not worth it," Then she said with a tease. "You're just going to have to wait." He groaned and slumped in his seat a little further down and kept on grumbling.

As she pulled up, she parked in front of a huge building. Wally tried to see what this building was, he looked for a sign. "What is this?"

She covered his eyes knowing that if he turned all the way around he would see the sign, she said quietly to Wally. "Keep your eyes closed."

"If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and flicked his head, he winced a little and said. "Okay, sorry! Jeeze..."

Kuki got out of the car and Wally was allowed to peek to at least get out of the car, she grabbed his hand and led him inside and immediately felt a rush of cold air. Odd, usually when you go somewhere there'd be heat. She then said. "Open your eyes."

Once he did they went as big as saucer's, he then shook his blonde hair. "No way. Nuh uh. No cruddy way am I-"

"C'mon Wally!" Kuki begged. "It'll be lots of fun!"

"No," he argued back. "Maybe for you, but I've only done this a few times and each time went bad."

Kuki raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And when exactly did you do this?"

"Let's just say I've done a lot of mommy and son time," Wally went red. "I hate doing this!"

She fluttered her eye lashes and gave him a puppy face. "For me? Please?"

He groaned and face palmed his face. "How do I get myself into these messes?"

She brightened up and pulled him to the booth. "Great! I'll have a size 7, you should a little smaller than your shoe size so you won't fall easily." She told Wally.

He told the lady his shoe size and they sat down to lace up, he looked at the strings. "How the crud am I supposed to tie my shoes?"

Kuki sighed and bent down to help him. "I haven't even done this before and I know how to do this."

He glared at her, then they slowly made their way to the arena with Kuki opening up the door, she looked at him excited. "Ready?"

"Nope." Wally shook his head.

In response, she grabbed his hand which made him go red a little, he looked down to see the white ice blinding his eyes for a moment, then they both were slipping slowly. They hung on to the wall for their lives. Wally saw Kuki having trouble and scowled. "I thought you knew what you were doing!"

She laughed loudly and said. "Not a clue. I'm not a professional ice skater!" **(a/n did you guess right?)**

He let out some air and said. "We can't just stay like this forever, one of us has to know to skate!"

Kuki pointed to him. "Then you better learn!" she wasn't about to let go of the wall.

He groaned and then took a few steps and then got the hang of it, it was like a natural feel. He then spun around and went back to Kuki, whose mouth was about to the floor, she asked bewildered. "How do you know how to skate?"

He kept on smirking his smirk that she knew just too well. "I'm a Beetles. We just so happen to be very gifted athletes in everything."

She scowled, she should've figured. Wally and sports just is a giant success, she protested. "You said you were bad at it!"

"I was six!" he laughed. "The only time little kids are good at something is if they actually learn to do it."

He then held out his hand feeling bad for Kuki who was clinging on to her life, she said angrily not accepting his hand. "I chose this so we both can be bad together-"

"Thanks..." he mumbled but she continued on. "So we can laugh about it, you know, have some fun? Now I feel like an idiot."

Wally's gaze softened for her, now he felt pretty bad for being so- good! He still kept out his hand. "Let me show you then. It should be natural for you too then."

She still felt angry and looked down not accepting his hand still. Frustrated, he put his hand back down and said. "Fine. I'll just go off on my own while you cling on doing nothing, see if care."

He skated off doing spins, going fast, and even doing jumps, everything just felt so natural for him. He thought he should be embarrassed for something that wasn't so masculine, but it was actually fun. Wally passed Kuki sometimes and saw she tried to inch on the wall, he should be there with her, being awful at ice skating with her. Falling at each step they take, laughing at each other slipping, try to help each other up, but that wasn't him. He wasn't the guy who'd do the most romantic thing ever and if he did, then it was probably an accident. He looked over toward her to see her attempt and she ended up slipping and falling, he laughed for a minute at the sight. She, though, didn't find this amusing, she had tears in her eyes and tried not to have them leak out. He skated over to her and sat down and said. "Are you going to skate or not?"

She looked up at him with her glassy eyes and didn't speak, he held out his hand again. "Just at least give it a try."

Kuki looked at it and was reluctant at first then slowly took it, he helped her up and he started skating backwards with her skates gliding across the ice. To show off, Wally lifted up his leg in the air and balanced, she couldn't help but smile. "Show off."

"Well, I am better then you." Wally shrugged.

She swatted his arm which had him loose his balance and he went down- along with her. As they went down they stared at each other with Kuki saying sarcastically. "Nice job."

"You can't even skate." He glared.

After glaring at each other, they bursted out laughing, he helped her up again and they began skating. He pulled her while she continue to glide along, she kept on thinking as she stared at him that she really liked him a lot, maybe not actually loved. That was for grownups, later one at least. She always thought that maybe it was a lingering feeling, from before. It was always a mystery not just her that how she knew him when she was younger but not now. Apparently, she loved him but that was just little kid stuff, you know, fake marriages and all that? It was just a lingering feeling from probably that, a childhood crush. That was it. Just a lingering feeling, it couldn't be love- at least not yet. Then she saw Wally's lips move and heard. "...own?"

She blinked, and then asked. "What'd you say?"

He repeated more pronounced. "You think you can do it on your own?"

She gripped him a little tighter, and said nervously. "I don't think I can!"

"Sure you can," he grinned. "I'll be behind you."

They let go and she started to skate, with Wally's hands on her hips to keep her balance at least. She said happily. "Look, I didn't fall!"

He kept on staring at her, he really liked her. She wasn't some girl that he messed with like usually, she was different. Kuki didn't cling to him but yet at the same time their friendship grew, and he even noticed it. Maybe he was in love, maybe not. Right now, he could barely even say his feelings for her, and it was slowly killing him. He didn't care what everyone said, if he did, then he wouldn't have messed with all those girls in the first place. The moment though wasn't between anyone else, but it was between him and Kuki. The girl he really cared about. Taking a quite a liking, but love? That was something to be evaluated later, much later. At the moment, he had to focus on not screwing anything up. This time, it was him who wasn't paying much attention, all he heard was. "...go?"

He blinked. "What'd you say, Kooks?" that word. Kooks. It felt weird but it just rolled off his tongue like he's done a whole bunch of times.

She turned her head trying to look behind her to look at him. "I said you ready to go? They're kicking us out."

Wally looked around to see nobody left, just a family that was about out the door. He looked down and saw his hands were still on her hips. He retracted quickly but then realized she didn't even protest. He was such a flirt but this time she accepted it, probably used to it. They were alone, it was his time to make his move. Now or never, he kept on telling himself, he moved her hips so she could turn to face him. As she made contact with him, he took her hand and quickly spun her around and pressed her against him with his hand on the small of her back. She smiled. "That was so much fun! I thought I was going to fall for a second."

"Don't trust me, huh?" he smirked.

Her smile fell slightly to a grin, and said. "Until I'm on the solid floor then no."

Wally came closer to her and said. "That's too bad." **(a/n omg I'm listening to You and Me by Lifehouse and it just goes so well! Coincidence? I think not!)**

They were inches apart and she didn't even realize it, she smirked and put a hand on her hip preparing her comeback. "And why is that?"

Wally then whispered. "Because I just might kiss you."

Before she could say anything, his lips softly touched hers waiting for a response, then she closed her eyes and kissed back with her hand that was on her hip cupping the side of his cheek. The kiss deepened with him licking her lips, she opened her mouth a little more and his tongue went in to explore her mouth. The kiss was so mesmerizing that once they broke apart, she was panting from the lack of experience with him taking her breath away. Even though they broke away, Kuki could still feel the spark on her lips. He too felt the sparks on his lips which felt not only weird but also kind of exhilarating, he never felt that with another girl. They looked at each other for a few moments before he said. "At least we don't hate each other anymore."

She beamed at him, it felt like just yesterday he and Ace were singing "Super Freak" for her and being forced to do a assignment together even though they hated each other's guts. She replied. "You know, I swore since I was 13 that I'd never like you but now here I am- kissing you."

He chuckled slightly and said. "Good thing I changed your mind or else I couldn't do it again." then they kissed again, it felt more relaxing then the first without all the nerves of doing it the first time and the fear of rejection. As they broke apart, a janitor for the ice rink said. "Hey, you two, get out. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

They stared at him for a moment then back at each other and laughed, they quickly left out hand in hand. They got in the car with Wally saying. "Now that your mine, how does it feel?"

"Kind of disappointing," he teased. "The kiss needed some work." He pretended to be insulted but she continued. "-but you are a really nice guy."

Kuki started the car and Wally turned on the radio, he turned the dial to find some good music then a familiar tune played. _"She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freakay!" _They turned and stared at each other and then after a second they laughed hard, and decided to sing along on the way home.


	29. years later

**Hey guys, so like I said- I'm doing a epilouge. But the thing is, I ain't doin a sequel. Why you ask? I feel like it's one of those short ended stories that wouldn't really have much of a climax in the next story so please enjoy this while you can! :D**

"MOM!" "DAD!" suddenly two kids came charging in the kitchen screaming at not only their parents but also to each other, each kid telling their side of the story at the same time.

Kuki and Wally looked down at their bickering children then back at each other, with a roll of both their eyes Wally yelled. "Quit it!"

The kids immediately stopped and stood there, afraid of being yelled at some more. Kuki picked up the younger boy and put him on her lap. "Now what happened, Taz?"

As the small 8 year old boy with a small, black, mohawk (thanks to Wally) and Wally's green eyes stared at his mom about to speak when his 10 year old sister spoke first. "He took my Fantasy Rainbow Monkey and ripped it apart!" she held up the evidence in her hands with a rainbow colored rainbow monkey torn in the arm, ear, and tail.

"Suzu," Kuki snapped. "I asked Taz to speak first."

Suzu crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, then Taz spoke in protest. "I didn't even touch your cruddy rainbow monkey!"

Suzu kept on arguing back. "Yes, you did! I found this underneath all your laundry!"

"What were you doing in my room anyways?" Taz yelled.

Suzu rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Laundry, idiot."

"Mom!" Taz yelled towards his mom.

"_Mom!" _Suzu mimicked her little brother.

Wally took his daughter and picked her up to have her sit on the counter. "We can just buy you a new one."

"I don't want a new one!" Suzu protested. "Grandma gave this to me!"

"Taz," Kuki asked. "Are you sure you didn't do it?"

"I didn't!" Taz pleaded. "I may be young, but I can realize that there would be nothing to gain to rip your stupid monkey to shreds."

Kuki put Taz down and stood up. "There you go. Suzu, I'll get you a new one. I'll just call-"

"That's not fair!" Suzu suddenly protested. "You're just going to let him go like that? I know he did it! It's obvious!"

"You got to admit, Kooks," Wally nodded in agreement with his daughter. "That is a little unfair."

Kuki put her hands on her hips. "Then what do you suppose has happened? I don't say that Suzu is wrong, but I don't blame Taz either."

"Because he's the perfect child- your favorite." Suzu grumbled.

Kuki didn't play favorites, but she did take sides. She never admitted it but when she knew a good winning case, she'd help out just a little more. "Suzu, you know that's not true," Kuki sighed. "I'm just saying that I think Taz is telling the truth, I have a feeling-"

Wally then interrupted with a tease. "Here it is. The mom feeling, dun dun duuun!" Usually when Kuki had a feeling, it was pretty creepy because they usually were true. Those that questioned the feeling usually were hurt. Like one time when Kuki first mentioned her mom feeling, she thought the house was going to flood to Wally and he never believed it. After the both going out for grocery shopping, they came back to their kitchen with a whole bunch of water everywhere. Wally tried to fix the faucet but instead, pulled the faucet out and a whole bunch of high pressured water sprayed in his face and flew back into the puddles. Then tried to get up but slipped and sprained his ankle.

"See!" Taz smiled. "Mom has a _feeling_."

"Oh, yeah?" Suzu asked. "Then what exactly happened to my rainbow monkey?"

As on cue, a small Beagle came trotting in with some white stuff in hanging off his mouth. Suzu squealed. "Bagle's gone mad!"

Wally kneeled down and saw he didn't look rabid, then he pried open his mouth and picked the white stuff out. He looked at it and then back toward his kids. "The mom feeling was right yet again. Bagle is the rainbow monkey murderer." then threw away the white fuzz.

"You cruddy dog!" Suzu screamed all steamed. "I swear, one of these days!" then stomped off out her kitchen. Bagle was a gift to Kuki from the family for her birthday, everyone loved Bagle, except Suzu. Bagle wasn't mean to her in anyway but he would just always do the wrong things that belonged to Suzu, like pee in her room, eat her rainbow monkey's, bury her bracelets, rip her clothes, etc. Taz smiled and said. "Thanks mom!" and walked off.

This was usually a typical day at the Beetles household, if there wasn't any arguing then there were guests to be on their best behavior. Wally and Kuki were high school sweet hearts with just a little disapproval from a few kids, of course of that freak rumor not really lighting up. They were together, at least until they both got their college letters. Wally always wanted to be a doctor (which he confessed on their 2nd month anniversary) but he could never get in thanks to his grades and lack of clubs, Kuki, though, helped him once she heard what he wanted to be. It was exhausting, but then he started getting into the habit, so they both decided to go to college at Harvord. After countless weeks and months of waiting for the acception letters, they finally got them, Wally got in but Kuki didn't. At first Wally refused to go because Kuki wasn't accepted, but she insisted to not give up his dreams for her. Eventually, she was accepted to go to University of Virgina while interning with her mom's new job.

Mr. Boss was going to retire soon but needed someone to take over his company, so naturally, Genki thought that being one of the head of her department, she thought she would take over. What she didn't expect was Mr. Boss having his daughter take over, someone who has no experience whatsoever. Angered, Genki quit and yelled. "She can run this business to the ground!" Genki got a job at the Rainbow Monkey Inc. and quickly built her way to the top, stepping on everyone to get there. Finally, Genki took over after someone tipped off to the police that Mr. Mogul was smuggling some money from the money vault. Kuki thought that she was going to take over her dad's project while she interned for her mom, but fell in love with her mom's job and hoped to take it over some day. Mushi can take over their dad's project. Genki eventually retired after only 5 years and Kuki, after finally working for her mom, was able to take over.

After a year of being head of Rainbow Monkey Inc., Kuki saw Wally again after visiting his parents and it was then they decided to get together again. At age of 23, they were married and then had a kid, thus Suzu was born. Suzu was a tough girl with blonde hair in a pixie cut hairstyle, she never liked her hair in her face so she wanted it cut off for sports. Even though she was like Wally, she could be quite a girly , like Kuki, she loved rainbow monkey's and wearing jewelry. She also had that Wally trait of not being the smartest kid around. Kuki protested on giving her daughter a Japanese name like Suzu, she liked Kayla but her dad said if she was really Japanese and didn't want to shame the family, then she should at least name her daughter name her daughter something Japanese since she wasn't marrying that perfect Japanese man that Genki always pictured. Kuki was about to protest some more but Wally said that they should just for her parents sake, plus, he like Suzu anyways. Wally liked to call her Suz and she liked to be daddy's little girl.

Two years later, they had Taz, he was like Wally in so many ways. He was short, ill tempered, but very bright, handsome, and also quite tough. He may have most of his mom looks but he didn't inherit his parents eye color, he got his Kuki's mom eye color- a pretty hazel color that looked like a ring of fire around his pupil and then green. Taz **(a/n like tazmanian devil, get it?) **also was in trouble a lot and of course, Wally would have a father son chat, Taz would always complain how kids would make fun of him for his stupidity and height so gave them what they deserved. Wally questioned why they thought you were stupid, Taz replied, because he doesn't want to be a nerd. Wally would always tell him it was wrong but what Kuki never realizes is that Wally doesn't punish him, he knew how his son felt.

After having kids, Kuki and Wally decided to cut down on their hours, sure, it was less money but unlike their parents, they wanted to be there for them (well, Wally's dad). Wally was a brain and heart surgeon so only went in on dyer emergencies, Kuki though, went to work on weekdays but took weekends off. Wally followed his kids toward the living room and saw they were watching their favorite show, Dragon Ball Z, and watched it with them.

They all heard a doorbell, Suzu and Taz yelled in unison. "I'll get it!"

They both fought their way to get to the door first but Kuki then came in and looked toward Wally. "You could at least help."

"Sorry, Kooks." He smirked and tried to break them apart as Kuki opened the door to see 25 year old Joey at the door.

The kid's immediately stopped fighting each other and turned toward Joey with a squeal. "Uncle Joey!"

They ran up to him and gave him a great big hug, he bent over and rubbed their heads. "How is my favorite niece and nephew?"

"Uncle Joey!" Taz smiled. "We're your only niece and nephew!"

Joey laughed and said jokingly. "Oh! I forgot!"

Wally smiled and hugged his brother. "Hey, little man, how was Russia?" Joey was the world's greatest dodge ball player and was able to represent with the US team for the WDST (World Dodge ball Supreme Tournament). Whatever team won that year were known as the world's best, of course it was quite a decision on which country to pick to represent, USA or Australia, but only USA because he was born and raised here. He grew up to be not only the coach for the USA team but also the captain to play on the team, and thanks to dodge ball, he looked fit. His hair was cut a little back for athletic reasons but still was a little short for his age, unlike Wally, he never really had a growth spurt. He was a handsome man behind glasses with no flaw but a long scar that traced his jaw line from the car accident.

"Good," Joey smiled. "Quite a challenge this year, though. Almost lost this tournament, but maintained to win."

Wally rolled his eyes with a grin. "You're undefeated little bro, there's no way you guys could ever lose with you on the USA team."

Kuki walked in and abruptly stopped once she saw Joey. "Oh! Joey, if I would've known that you were coming then I would've cleaned up a little more-" she started stacking magazines but Joey laughed and stopped her. "No need, Kuki. I just came for a quick visit."

Kuki sighed in relief as Joey said. "I finally did it. I'm engaged to Nikki." **(refer to ch. 20 if you don't remember)**

Wally smiled at his little brother and Kuki gasped, Wally hugged his brother again and said. "Way to go little bro." then messed up his hair.

"When did you ask her?" Kuki asked in excitement.

Joey explained that once he came home last night he took Nikki out to dinner to apologize missing their 6 month anniversary for the tournament and said that she has to come with next time because by then they'll be husband and wife, before she could ask he pulled out a ring. Kuki smiled and hugged Joey in a death grip. "Aw, you're so sweet!"

Wally looked panicked. "Kooks, he needs to breath!"

Kuki reluctantly let go and said. "Sorry."

Joey managed to laugh and said. "I should get going, I still need to tell mom and dad." Joey was about to turn when Taz and Suzu came up to him and said. "Tell us the story how you got your scar!"

They loved hearing the stories Joey told, he never told the truth how he got the scar. He always said he was either in the jungle running from tribal people, fighting off a polar bear, or saved 100 people from suicide bomber, one way or another- they were exciting. Joey bent down to their level and said. "I'd love to tell you two but I really have to go. But before I forget-" Joey pulled out a little torn up orange hoodie, Joey showed it to everyone. "It was your fathers, then mine, now yours." and tried to give the sweatshirt to Taz but looked at it with a disgusted face.

"No thanks."

Suzu gasped and begged Joey. "Can I have it? Pretty please?"

Joey laughed once more and said. "Go ahead, Suz, you don't mind it?"

Suzu pulled it over her head and said blithely. "Mind? It makes me look tough! Plus, since it's broken in, it's flexible and incredibly soft." she hugged it. Suddenly, Taz wanted it. "I want it back!"

Suzu held out her hand on Taz's head to keep him back and said. "You don't deserve it you ingrate!" Taz grumbled and went back to the TV to change the channel.

Joey said goodbye and left, and then as Taz was channel surfing, a song that caught Suzu's ears that made her yell. "Turn back!"

Taz did, and then it was Enrique Inglesias singing "Cuando me Enamoro" she squealed and sang along to the song in Spanish even though she had no idea what the words meant. Either way, it sounded beautiful. Kuki stiffened, she knew him, like knew Enrique's real name. It was Ace, during college they kept in touch and Ace had a record deal on the side of his flying career. While they still keep in touch from time to time, Ace wrote this song about her, but that was right before she was admitting she was getting married to Wally. Ace was furious at first but still didn't want to lose Kuki as a friend and sent her concert tickets for her but never attended because of kids, but since Suzu was a fan... Taz groaned. "How can you understand this crud?"

"You don't have to," Suzu glared at him. "You have to listen, it's about first love. How romantic!"

Wally and Taz pretended to barf then Suzu said. "Ugh! You guys just don't get it! Plus, he is a gorgeous man with a gorgeous body. Something you two will never understand." then went to the kitchen to get a snack.

Kuki looked on the coffee table and noticed a pile of mail and asked. "Wally, did you get the mail?"

Wally shook his head wondering how they got there too, Taz said proudly. "I got it, mom!"

Kuki smiled meekly while saying. "Thanks, Taz, but please let mommy or daddy know that you brought it in." Kuki went through the mail and saw something from Steve-O.

She held up a letter with a smirk. "Steve-O wrote."

Wally sprang up and quickly grabbed the letter out of her hands and ripped it open, thus, containing 4 side line seats to the next Carolina Panthers game, Steve-O drafted in the NFL and once every 6 months he sent them the best seats to one of his games. They always attended with the family and everyone else that was friends with him in high school but Ace, he always said he had a concert or had to fly a plane. Really though, he didn't want to see Kuki with Wally. Tina came being his wife but she was on the side lines because she was a news reporter for sports, she wanted to be a local national news reporter but wanted to be with her husband so went to every game and broadcasted on the side. Patton and Fanny would come as well, Patton was drafted in the military but he was sent home after 4 years of being out of the country at war. Wally looked at the date and said. "We have to go."

"It'll be fun!" Kuki smiled. "As long as you don't snatch the next tickets out of my hands."

"Sorry." Wally went red.

Suddenly, Suzu groaned in irritation as she came out of the kitchen. Taz gave her a weird look while Wally turned toward her. "What's wrong, Suz?"

"I have to do this cruddy project with some cruddy nerd!" Suzu went to her shoes to put them on. "I have to walk over his house soon."

Kuki looked up from the mail. "What's this I hear about a project?"

"It's nothing," Suzu just sighed. "I've just been paired up with the biggest and weirdest kid in school. He experiments on hamsters on some projects I heard!"

Kuki and Wally turned toward each other taking in the familiar scenario, Kuki asked. "Did you actually see him do it?"

"No," Suzu put on her backpack and shrugged. "But I also heard that he does extra homework! Who does extra homework on blue paper?"

Kuki gave a small laugh. "Maybe you should get to know him before you judge him."

Suzu gave her mom a weird look and said. "Yeah, right. If he's all weird by me, I'm giving him a turkey sandwich."

Taz laughed loudly and said. "It's knuckle sandwich, stupid."

"Shut it, pipsqueak!" Suzu hissed toward Taz. Did I mention they don't get along?

Taz was about to yell something back when Wally asked. "What's the kid's name?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Suzu shrugged. "We call him Gilligan, though."

Kuki and Wally froze, Abby and Hoagie's son. Last time they saw them was for their son's birthday party at age 6.

"Just be nice to him," Kuki smiled. "Get to know him, for me?"

Wally immediately shook his head. "No! Be as cruel as you'd like! Don't-" suddenly was thumped in the head by Kuki. They glared at each other as Suzu left them with goodbye. Kuki said trying not to explode. "Taz, go to your room."

"But I haven't been bad!" Taz whined. "Bagle ate Suz's monkey, remember?" he pointed toward the dog who cocked his head in confusion.

"Now, Taz." She said through her teeth.

Hearing the sound of her voice, Taz immediately left toward his room. Kuki then yelled once she heard the door from upstairs close. "What are you doing?"

"Suz shouldn't be looking for a boyfriend now!" Wally yelled back.

"Boyfriend? She's 10, Wally! First, she has to even befriend Abby and Hoagie's kid first! Besides, I think it'd be cute for them to be together!"

"Together? I was a major horn dog back then! This kid better not lay his hands anywhere near my Suz!"

"They're 10!" she laughed while she repeated herself. "Jeeze, Wally!" then she realized what Wally said and calmed down a bit in realization. "Wally, are you scared that Suzu is growing up too fast?"

Wally stared at her then quickly turned his head. "No. She's my kid, she can take care of herself."

"That wasn't my question though."

He sighed and looked down and muttered. "Yeah."

Kuki smiled at him and said. "Wally, whether we like it or not she's going to fall in love. I'm just pushing her toward the right direction, kind of like us."

"But what if she falls in love too fast?" he said as he crossed his arms. "What if she gets knocked up at 16 or something? Oh god, Kuki, can you picture that?"

"I hope that doesn't happen, but I doubt it will," Kuki shook her head. "But we'll love her anyways. He's Hoagie and Abby's son, Wally, Hoagie wasn't nearly as bad as you so their son is probably a respectful young man. It's more of our son I'm worried about." she teased.

"Yeah, whatever," he smirked. "He may not like girls now but just wait, he'll grow and then become quite the chick magnet."

Kuki whacked his head. "Let's hope he doesn't become some sex god like you were, Wally!"

"That was a rumor!" he protested.

"I was joking," she laughed. "Let's hope Suzu will look where her eyes couldn't see."

**There was the epilogue! Sorry that you didn't like it and it was just background info, but I wanted more of a 'years later' kind of thing. ****IMPORTANT! ****I'm not going to be on FF much because of fictionpress, I've a story going and won't update till probably after that. So unless you want nothing of me for at least 2 months then check on my FF account to get to my fiction press story! Please read and review both this story and my FP story! :D**


End file.
